


Na tropie

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Bathing/Washing, Bickering, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom John Marston, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Cowboys, Gay outlaws, Horseback Riding, Hunting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Love, Period-Typical Sexism, Sappy, Sharing A Tent, Snowball Fight, Soft man, Sorry Not Sorry, Tenderness, Top Arthur Morgan, Travel, animal skinning, i guess, it's really long one guys, no regrets tho, nothing major tho, the biggest bottom in the west
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Mając już dość siedzenia w obozie i bycia niańczonym przez nadopiekuńczą Abigail, John wprasza się Arthurowi na zaplanowane przez niego polowanie ne legendarnego, białego bizona.





	Na tropie

**Author's Note:**

> To uczucie, kiedy chcesz napisać krótką historyjkę na cztery tysiące słów, a wychodzi ci prawie dziesięć razy tyle ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Don't you know that we're outlaws?_   
_Giving the finger to death itself_   
_We got no one to hide from_   
_We got no one to toast our health_   
_Rules were meant to be pushed and pulled_   
_We were meant to be sparks of light_   
_Running now with the raging bulls_   
_Baby we can be magic tonight_

***

John nigdy nie należał do rannych ptaszków, gdy czuł się bezpiecznie. Lubił pospać do późnego ranka, kiedy już nie mógł dalej spać z powodu harmidru jaki dzień w dzień miał miejsce w obozie, gdy ten budził się do życia. Nie wstawał ostatni – Wujek i Swanson zazwyczaj go przebijali, ale to dlatego, że obaj chlali przed spaniem – ale zdecydowanie nie wstawał pierwszy skoro świt, kiedy jeszcze kawa nie była gotowa, bo nie miał jej kto przygotować, najczęściej ten, kto wstał jako pierwszy. Ostatnio jednak spał tak sporo z powodu ran, że w zasadzie cały czas był wyspany i od kilku dni wstawał wcześniej i wcześniej.

Dziś słońce nawet jeszcze nie wzeszło, wciąż było ciemno i tylko wypalone obozowe ognisko dawało nieco światła. John wyszedł przed namiot i przeciągnął się. Nawet przyjemnie było wstawać tak wcześnie, kiedy jeszcze jest rześko, a dookoła tylko cisza, przerywana okazjonalnie przesz chrapanie Wujka albo kojoty szczekające w pobliżu. Może nawet polubi tę porę i wczesne wstawanie.

Mógłby pójść jeszcze spać, nikt nigdy nie oczekiwał od niego takiego wczesnego wstawania, ale miał już dość leżenia. Od tygodni spędzał tyle czasu w łóżku, że miał go po dziurki w nosie. Na początku gdy w nim wylądował, nie było to nic przyjemnego. Wszystko go bolało, a jeśli nie, to było mu potwornie zimno. W dodatku cały śmierdział krwią, potem i lekarstwami, które mu podawali, by nie wdało się zakażenie. Później, gdy już tylko szwy na twarzy nieco dokuczały, nawet się trochę cieszył z wymuszonego odpoczynku i korzystał jak mógł z tego, że wszyscy są na jego skinienie, bo jest ranny i musi wypoczywać. W ciągu jednego dnia wszyscy go zdążyli znienawidzić, nawet Arthur rzucił w niego puszką z fasolą, gdy poprosił go o jedzenie. Omal nie zrobił mu tym samym dodatkowej blizny na drugim policzku.

Z czasem leżenie i nic nie robienie zaczęło mu doskwierać. Zbrzydła mu zależność od innych, a w szczególności opiekuńczość Abigail, która kazała mu leżeć w łóżku nawet gdy był już w stanie chodzić. Ostatecznie pozwoliła mu spacerować po obozie, ale kazała się oszczędzać, więc nie mógł wychodzić na akcje ani poznać okolicy jak reszta.

Miał już tego serdecznie dość. Czasami gdy siadał na krawędzi urwiska i patrzył na krajobrazy w oddali, jego dusza rwała się na końskie siodło i do tych pięknych równin, które ich otaczały. Do tych lasów, wzgórz, byle by być wszędzie tylko nie tu.

Od lat nie przebywał tak długo w obozie. Zdarzało się to tylko gdy był jeszcze młody i zbyt zielony, by mógł być zabierany na wypady, więc zostawał w obozie z kobietami i nudził się całymi dniami. Jedyną rozrywką było ganianie kur, wspinanie się na drzewa i okazjonalne nauki jeździectwa czy strzelania, gdy pozostali nie byli zajęci.

Kur nie mógł ganiać, był na to za stary. To samo z drzewami. Strzelać i jeździć umiał, zresztą pod czujnym okiem Abigail i tak nie mógłby opuścić obozu, bo nie był według niej gotowy. Zaczynał się martwić, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mógł znowu wsiąść na konia.

Z westchnieniem wyjął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów oraz zapałki i podpalił jednego. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, nawet Pearson i Susan, którzy wstawali jako pierwsi, by zająć się obozem. To oni zawsze zaparzali kawę, która po chwili budziła pół obozu. Najwyraźniej dzisiaj ta przyjemność spadła na niego. Może to i lepiej. Pierwsza porcja kawy zawsze jest najlepsza.

\- Patrzcie kto wstał wcześnie.

John ze strachu omal nie wyskoczył z butów, gdy z ciemności po prawej wyłonił się Arthur – w pełni ubrany i uzbrojony, ewidentnie gotowy do drogi.

\- Jezu, Arthur – wyszeptał i złapał się za serce. – Przestraszyłeś mnie.

Arthur zaśmiał się cicho i podszedł bliżej, zabierając mu papierosa, którego nie raczył oddać po zaciągnięciu się nim. John prychnął i zapalił kolejnego.

\- Co tu robisz tak wcześnie, co? – zapytał. Nie miał w ogóle zaspanego głosu jak zwykle, musiał nie spać już jakiś czas.

\- Mam już dość spania i leżenia – odpowiedział i pomimo czucia się wypoczętym, ziewnął chwilę po tym, w ostatniej chwili wyjmując papierosa z ust.

\- A ja myślałem, że podoba ci się lenistwo.

\- Nawet lenistwo może się znudzić. Czemu ty nie śpisz? Za wcześnie nawet jak na ciebie.

Arthur miał dziwne pory pobudek. Potrafił wstać przed wszystkimi, albo spać do południa, nawet gdy kładł się wczesnym wieczorem. Zazwyczaj jednak wstawał przed Johnem i witali się przy kawie.

\- Mam parę spraw do załatwienia, chcę się nimi zająć jak najwcześniej – wyjaśnił, ale musiało mu się nie spieszyć zbytnio, bo palił swojego papierosa bardzo powoli. Johnowi było to na rękę, przynajmniej mógł z nim trochę pobyć.

W górach Arthur często przesiadywał przy jego łóżku, gdy męczyła go gorączka, ale już po przybyciu do Horseshoe nie miał na to czasu. Ciągle wyjeżdżał z rana, a on mógł tylko spoglądać z zazdrością.

\- To co zamierzasz robić? – spytał zainteresowany. – Jakiś napad?

\- Nie, najpierw jadę odebrać dług dla Straussa – odpowiedział z papierosem w ustach. – Potem może polowanie. Hosea dał mi mapę pewnych rzadkich zwierząt.

\- Dług? – powtórzył, ignorując chwilowo temat polowania. – Myślałem, że wczoraj oddałeś wszystko.

\- Jest jeszcze jeden dłużnik, Downes. Mieszka niedaleko na ranczu, złożę mu wizytę i ruszę na północ. W górach jest jakiś biały bizon, chcę go upolować.

To drugie brzmiało znacznie ciekawiej niż odbieranie długu od jakiegoś biednego głupca, którego Strauss naciągnął na łatwe pieniądze. Sam chętnie zobaczyłby na własne oczy bizona białego jak śnieg, do tej pory widział tylko te zwykłe. O ile taki zwierz w ogóle istnieje, ale nawet jeśli nie, to taka podróż na marne i tak byłaby lepsza niż kolejne dni przesiedziane w obozie.

\- A co powiesz na to, żeby olać na razie dług i ruszyć od razu na polowanie? – zaproponował podekscytowany. Naprawdę podobał mu się ten pomysł, miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie odrzucony.

Arthur popatrzył na niego zamyślony, dużo uwagi poświęcając jego bliznom. Twarz miał od nich całą czerwoną i swędziały jak cholera, ale to znaczyło, że się goją. Już niedługo Swanson zdejmie mu szwy i po szramach zostaną tylko białe ślady. 

\- Na pewno jesteś już gotowy na takie długie podróże? – zmartwił się Arthur.

\- Umiera z nudów w obozie – poskarżył się. – Jeśli na dniach się stąd nie ruszę, to przysięgam, że zeżrę własny namiot, a potem rzucę się ze skał.

Nie żartował, był zdesperowany. Miał już dość tego miejsca, nudnej codzienności, słuchania dzień w dzień tych samych głosów. Potrzebował zmiany krajobrazu, nawet tak drastycznej jak powrót w góry, które przecież niedawno omal go nie zabiły. Wszystko będzie lepsze niż siedzenie na tyłku.

\- To jest coś, co chętnie bym zobaczył – zaśmiał się Arthur i zaciągnął papierosem, wypuszczając dym ze spokojem. – No dobra. Możesz jechać ze mną.

John omal go nie uściskał, ale nie czuł się na tyle odważny, by to zrobić na samym środku obozu, nawet gdy gang spał.

\- Nareszcie – ucieszył się. Chwycił papieros w zęby i odwrócił się do namiotu. – Przygotuję się.

\- Zapytam czy Dutch nie ma nic przeciwko – stwierdził Arthur.

\- Na pewno nie ma – odparł pewny siebie, ale po chwili naszły go wątpliwości. Dutch może nie był tak nadopiekuńczy jak Abigail, ale wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chce przyspieszać powrotu Johna, by nie pogorszyć jego stanu.

Ale John był gotowy. Czuł to w kościach, odzyskał już siły po leczeniu ran, miał chęci by się stąd wyrwać, a co najważniejsze, musiał wrócić do formy jeśli miał pomagać znowu gangowi, a nie ma lepszego sposobu niż polowanie. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie strzelał w odpowiedzi.

Gdy pakował w namiocie ciepłe rzeczy na zmianę, bronie i amunicję, część obozu zaczęła się budzić. Pearson już buszował przy swoim powozie, słyszał stukot naczyń i odgłos nalewanej wody. Kawa. Nie miał na nią czasu. Jeśli Abigail zobaczy, że wyjeżdża, będzie zrzędzić przez pół dnia i Arthur wyjedzie bez niego.

Susan też już nie spała. Słyszał jak nuci za jego plecami, a gdy się tam odwrócił, zobaczył jej sylwetkę na tle łuny powstałej przez wznoszące się powoli słońce. Układała włosy i malowała się, nim wszyscy wstaną.

Pani Adler również była na nogach i dorzucała drewna do ognia. Normalnie o tej porze Arthur dopiero by wstawał, a on spał jeszcze co najmniej godzinę, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj Arthur był na nogach od Bóg wie której i właśnie obudził Dutcha.

\- Obyś miał ważny powód, by budzić mnie o tak wczesnej porze, Arthurze – powiedział Dutch, wyglądając ze swojego namiotu. John przerwał przygotowania i nasłuchiwał.

\- Tylko informuję, że Marston i ja wyjeżdżamy. Nie będzie nas kilka dni – wytłumaczył się. – Jedziemy na polowanie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie jest jeszcze za słaby?

Miał ochotę prychnąć. Znał swoje możliwości lepiej niż pozostali, wiedział kiedy może sobie pozwolić na wysiłek. Mogliby w końcu przestać traktować go jak jakąś delikatną damę z wyższych sfer, która nigdy w życiu nie musiała pracować i nawet unosząc filiżankę z herbatą może sobie zwichnąć nadgarstek.

\- Musi w końcu ruszyć tyłek, bo niedługo zacznie wyglądać jak Pearson – ostrzegł lidera Arthur. – Niech się chłopak przewietrzy, dość już na niego dmuchaliśmy i chuchaliśmy. Nic mu już nie jest.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Ufam twoim osądom, Arthurze. – Tak! Pozwolenie zdobyte, można wrócić do pakowania. – Tylko miej na niego oko.

\- Zawsze mam.

Znów był odwrócony do obozu plecami, ale nawet bez patrzenia czuł na sobie wzrok Arthura. Zrobiło mu się przez moment gorąco, choć powietrze wciąż było zimne po nocy.

Szybko dokończył pakowanie i z całym bagażem ruszył w stronę koni. Arthur już czekał przy swoim wierzchowcu, a gdy zobaczył Johna, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Jesteś bardziej czerwony na twarzy niż zwykle, Marston – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Zamknij się – nakazał mu i pospiesznie zaczął ładować rzeczy na konia, od siodła zaczynając. Co chwilę zerkał w stronę namiotu Abigail, ale na szczęście jeszcze nie wstała. Podobnie zresztą jak pozostali. Nadal było zbyt wcześnie, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu, aż wszyscy się rozbudzą, a on zostanie przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał Arthur obserwujący go przez cały ten czas.

\- Gotowy – potwierdził i wsiadł na konia. Stęsknił się za siodłem, dobrze móc do niego wrócić. W tym momencie było wygodniejsze niż łóżko z jakiegoś królewskiego pałacu. – A teraz szybko zanim Abigail się obudzi.

\- Rozpęta tu niezłe piekło, gdy cię nie zastanie – zażartował i posłusznie ruszył, od razu przechodząc w galop. John podążył za nim i po chwili minęli stojącego na warcie Billa, który życzył im miłej podróży.

Zwolnili gdy znaleźli się na trakcie. Noc stopniowo ustępowała dniu, przyroda budziła się do życia, a całe powietrze pachniało wiosną. John odetchnął głęboko, rozkoszując się innymi zapachami niż alkoholem i dymem z ogniska.

\- Wreszcie wolność – westchnął. Arthur parsknął rozbawiony. – Nie śmiej się, też byś dostawał już szału.

\- Ja nie dałbym sobą tak pomiatać jak ty – zauważył, kierując ich w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. John nie znał tych terenów kompletnie, więc zdawał się na ukochanego.

\- Widziałem co robiła z tobą Grimshaw, gdy bywałeś ranny – odparł kąśliwie. – Wcale nie jesteś taki twardy. A Abigail potrafi zajść za skórę.

\- Nie tak jak Susan – zauważył, ale nie droczył się już dłużej.

Jechali w ciszy. John zachwycał się krajobrazami, które do tej pory oglądał tylko z oddali. Po ich lewej rozciągały się olbrzymia równina, która aż się prosiła, by przez nią pogalopować. Może innym razem, na pewno sobie tego nie odpuści.

Spojrzał w coraz bardziej błękitne niebo, ptaki już szybowały w powietrzu i ćwierkały donośnie, rozbudzając wszystko dookoła. Nie było przyjemniejszych okoliczności do podróży, aż chciało się jechać bez końca i zapomnieć o cywilizowanym świecie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko znajdowało się cały czas pod jego nosem. Jak to dobrze, że obudził się dziś wcześniej i zamiast leżeć w łóżku po prostu wstał. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nie złapałby Arthura i przegapił niepowtarzalną okazję na wycieczkę.

Mogłaby się nigdy nie kończyć. Podróżowali dopiero kilka minut, a on chciał tylko więcej, zobaczyć nowe tereny i znajdujące się na nich dzikie zwierzęta. Chciał na nowo zaznać życia, które zwolniło na parę tygodni. Ale wreszcie znów mógł robić to co kochał. Kilka dni bez słuchania pijackich mądrości Wujka, zawodzenia Swansona, ględzenia Micah czy podniosłych cytatów z książek Dutcha. Ale przede wszystkim, żadnego zamartwiania się ze strony Abigail. Arthur w życiu by go tak nie niańczył i teraz też na pewno nie będzie. Skończy się czuć jak bezsilna panienka, a zacznie jak mężczyzna.

Podróżowali wzdłuż torów, ale po jakimś czasie oddalili się od nich i zbliżyli do wody. Dało się słyszeć skrzeczenie mew przycupniętych na przybrzeżnych skałach. Widział je już parokrotnie, ale i tak się nimi zachwycał, gdy przejeżdżali obok. W końcu inne ptaki niż sowy i wróble. No i woda! Jak bardzo by się jej nie bał, uwielbiał na nią patrzeć – oczywiście z oddali.

Minęli innego podróżnika, wymieniając z nim uprzejmości zanim znów znaleźli się sami na szlaku. Ich konie parskały co jakiś czas, a tętent ich kopyt był dla Johna jak muzyka. Pół życia spędził w siodle, było jak drugi dom, ale po tak długiej rozłące z końskim grzbietem musiał się na nowo do niego przywyknąć. Na pewno pod koniec dnia będą go trochę bolały uda, ręce będzie miał na powrót starte od trzymania wodzy i cały przesiąknie zapachem konia, ale tego właśnie mu brakowało i nawet ból przyjmie z radością z powrotem.

Szybko przyzwyczaił się znów do siodła. Tego się nie zapomina, zwłaszcza po tylu latach jazdy i gdy masz pod sobą znajome zwierze. Cieszył się, że wtedy w górach nie wziął ze sobą na zwiad Old Boya tylko konia, którego ukradł w czasie ucieczki z Blackwater, bo teraz musiałby ujeżdżać nowego wierzchowca jak Arthur, który od tygodnia miał jakąś dziką klacz znalezioną w Grizllies, do których teraz wracali. 

Była piękna. Silna, wytrzymała i niewątpliwie szybka. Co najdziwniejsze, także spokojna, choć widać było dziki błysk w jej oku. Klacz pewnie urodziła się w dziczy i Arthur był pierwszym człowiekiem, który ją ujeżdżał, a mimo to zachowywała się wobec niego potulnie jak wychowany od źrebięcia koń. Arthur miał do nich rękę.

\- Jak się sprawuje nowy koń? – zapytał go, by jakoś zacząć znowu rozmowę. Nie że narzekał na brak tematów, miał ich tyle, że starczy na całą drogę.

\- Jest fenomenalna. – John uśmiechnął się słysząc szczerze zachwyty w głosie Arthura. – Nigdy nie miałem tak szybkiego konia. Gdy galopuje ma się wrażenie, jakbyś latał.

\- Brzmi świetnie – stwierdził, nabierając ochoty na przejażdżkę na tym wspaniałym zwierzęciu. – Nadal tęsknisz za Boadice’ą?

\- Zawsze będę za nią tęsknił – przyznał i poklepał konia po szyi. – Ale Snowstorm też jest wyjątkowa. Prawda, maleńka?

Arthur zawsze zgrywał twardziela, ale w wyjątkowych sytuacjach robił się naprawdę miękki. Na przykład gdy zajmował się zwierzętami, zwłaszcza swoim koniem. Czasami John lubił przesiadywać z boku i obserwować ukochanego przy czyszczeniu czy karmieniu konia. Tak łagodnego jak wtedy widział go tylko gdy byli sam na sam.

\- To wspaniały koń – przyznał i popatrzył na swojego ogiera. Old Boy był z nim już od kilku lat, wierny jak pies i zaprawiony w boju. Nie bał się wystrzałów, a i stratować wrogiego strzelca potrafił, gdy potrzeba. – Musisz mi dać się kiedyś przejechać.

\- Żebyś ją zamęczył? Nigdy w życiu – odmówił od razu, ale John wiedział, że z odrobiną perswazji uda mu się go przekonać. Może już niedługo. W końcu będą w dziczy zupełnie sami.

\- Kiedyś się na niej przejadę – zarzekał się.

\- Uważaj, bo Old Boy zaraz zrobi się zazdrosny i zrzuci cię z siodła – zażartował Arthur. – Jestem zdziwiony, że cię pamięta po tym jak tyle tygodni nie posadziłeś tyłka w siodle.

\- Odwiedzałem go gdy mogłem – wyjaśnił i tak jak wcześniej Arthur, poklepał swojego konia po szyi. – Prawda, staruszku? Nigdy byś mnie nie zrzucił. Może nie jesteś taki piękny i szybki jak Snowstorm, ale piękno to nie wszystko. Pamiętaj, kobiety mają wyglądać ładnie, a mężczyźni myśleć.

\- Ktoś się pomylił przy przydzielaniu ci odpowiednich cech.

\- Nazywasz mnie pięknym? – zapytał zdziwiony i zadowolony. Raczej nie był tak nazywany, przez nikogo. Zwłaszcza teraz nikt nie miał powodu, by go tak nazywać.

\- Pewnie – potwierdził Arthur. – To znaczy, twoje kłaki wyglądają zawsze jakby ktoś wytarł nimi podłogę, a na buźce masz teraz paskudne blizny i cały czerwony wyglądasz jak homar, ale na pewno dla kogoś jesteś piękny.

\- Dla kogoś takiego jak ty?

Ku jego satysfakcji, Arthur się zaczerwienił i odwrócił wzrok, zerkając tylko na Johna kątem oka.

\- Przymknij się – polecił i nieco przyspieszył. John zaśmiał się i zrównał się z nim szybko. 

\- I kto teraz wygląda jak homar? – zapytał złośliwie, a Arthur znów próbował uciec. Zanim odjechał kawałek do przodu, John zdążył dostrzec u niego uśmiech. 

Kontynuowali podróż rozmawiając o wcześniejszych podróżach Arthura w tym regionie. Znał te okolice, bo w tym kierunku się udawał, gdy pojechał ratować Micah z aresztu w Strawberry. W pobliżu napotkał też jakiegoś fotografa dzikiej przyrody, który – wedle jego słów – jest bardzo sympatyczny i utalentowany, ale strasznie ciamajdowaty. John miał ochotę go poznać.

Jechali teraz w górę, mając pod sobą rzekę. Słońce oświetlało taflę wody swoimi promieniami, nadając jej złotego koloru. Poszukiwacz złota, który stał w wodzie po kostki, wyglądał jakby wokół jego nóg przepływało krocie tego kruszcu, a on skupiał się na jakimś błocie, które przesypywał przez sito.

Po drugiej stronie było widać już las. W czasie pobytu w obozie był otoczony przez drzewa, ale te tutaj zdawały się wyglądać inaczej, jakby lepiej i piękniej. Nie mógł się na nie napatrzeć.

\- Przestań się gapić, jakbyś po raz pierwszy widział świat na oczy – zwrócił mu uwagę Arthur.

\- Trochę tak jest – wyznał, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego słów i dalej podziwiając. – Boże, jakie piękne miejsce.

\- Poczekaj aż zobaczysz góry, gdy śnieżyca nie przesłania ci szczytów i nie walczysz o przetrwanie.

Nie mógł się już doczekać. Z uśmiechem popatrzył na Arthura, ich spojrzenia od razu się spotkały. Może i stęsknił się za przyrodą, ale za Arthurem stęsknił się równie mocno. Widywał go co prawda praktycznie codziennie, ale nie miewali okazji by wymienić więcej niż paru słów. Teraz mieli kilka dni, by się sobą nacieszyć.

Arthur musiał myśleć o tym samym, bo też się uśmiechnął i w mgnieniu oka reszta świata przestała dla Johna istnieć. Ten jeden wyjątkowy uśmiech, przeznaczony tylko dla niego, zawsze tak na niego działał. Całe szczęście, że siedział na koniu, bo zmiękły mu kolana. 

Najlepsze było to, że działał na Arthura tak jak on na niego. Wielokrotnie zostawiał go bez tchu lub słów samym swoim widokiem. Był dumny z tych momentów, bo to nie było coś, czym mogło pochwalić się wiele osób. Prawdopodobnie tylko dwie – on i… jeszcze jedna osoba, ale nie zamierzał o niej teraz myśleć i psuć sobie humor.

Mieli szczęście i nie wpadli w żadne kłopoty w czasie drogi, co się czasem zdarzało. Dwóch jeźdźców często odstrasza pospolitych bandytów, którzy szukają okazji, ale nie mniejsze grupki jakichś gangów. W okolicy kręcili się o’driscolle, ale najwyraźniej dziś nie zaczaili się na nikogo na szlaku i mogli bezpiecznie dotrzeć do stacji kolejowej Riggs, gdzie zatrzymali się na krótki postój, by konie mogły trochę odpocząć.

Słońce było już wysoko na niebie i przyjemnie grzało, John razem z Arthurem rozsiedli się wygodnie na ławce przed torami i dzielili się kawałkami suszonego mięsa, które Arthur odkrajał nożem. Konie pasły się nieopodal, a poza pracownikiem poczty nie było na stacji żywego ducha.

\- Jak myślisz, ile nam zajmie dotarcie w góry? – zapytał John, oglądając jak dwie wiewiórki biją się o jakieś jedzenie.

\- Wieczorem powinniśmy dotrzeć do Strawberry – odpowiedział Arthur, sięgając do torby po bukłak z wodą, z którego się napił, a potem podał Johnowi. – Zanim zaczniemy iść w góry, to się prześpimy. Wolę nie wspinać się nocą, zbyt ślisko na szlaku, konie mogą połamać nogi.

Przytaknął i spojrzał w lewo, gdzie w oddali unosił się dym, zbliżający się powoli w ich stronę. Pociąg.

\- A co potem? – dopytywał dalej. – Mamy jakieś schronienie w górach, czy będziemy musieli nocować na śniegu?

Był na to przygotowany, ale nie cieszył się zbytnio na tę ewentualność. Wolałby się przespać w ciepłym miejscu, po ostatnim wypadzie w góry miał dość leżenia na zimnie. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że zaraz odpadną mu palce u rąk i stóp. Dziwił się, że tak się nie stało.

\- Moglibyśmy wrócić do Colter, ale gdy ostatnio byłem w górach zatrzymałem się w małej chatce pośród drzew. Chyba należy do jakiegoś trapera, bo wyglądała całkiem schludnie. Można tam rozpalić ogień.

\- Przekonałeś mnie tym ogniem w kominku – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- W Colter też rozpaliliśmy w kominku – przypomniał Arthur.

Dobrze, że to zrobił, bo John nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z pobytu tam. Całymi dniami leżał nieprzytomny, mamrocząc bez sensu z powodu gorączki albo pojękując z bólu. Był przekonany, że umrze, było mu na przemian zimno i gorąco, a lekarstwa zdawały się na niego nie działać. Polepszyło mu się dopiero przed wyjazdem, ale nie na tyle, by miał czas rozejrzeć się po chacie, w której leżał. Wciąż był zbyt wyczerpany i w większości tylko spał, a gdy się budził, był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Arthura, który siedział obok i rysował w dzienniku.

Z pobytu w górach pamiętał dobrze tylko trzy rzeczy – przeraźliwe zimno, wycie wilków i Arthura niosącego go do koni.

\- Nie chcę tam wracać – przyznał szczerze i upił łyk wody.

Arthur przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Cieszył się, bo nie chciał tłumaczyć, że trochę się boi powrotu w miejsce, która prawie stało się jego grobem. Niewiele brakowało, a spocząłby w mogile obok Davey’ego i Jenny.

Mięso niedługo im się skończyło i po prostu siedzieli dalej na ławce odpoczywając. John rozmasowywał sobie uda, które już trochę bolały od jazdy. Nie dokuczały mu nie wiadomo jak mocno, ale zdecydowanie czuł dyskomfort. Wieczorem pewnie będzie mógł się ledwo ruszyć, dobrze że nie wyjechał nigdzie sam.

\- Pomóc ci z tym?

Zaskoczony spojrzał na Arthura, który nawet nie patrzył mu w oczy tylko skupiał się na jego nogach. 

\- Może później – wymamrotał, czując że się czerwieni.

Arthur przysunął się niespodziewanie, tak blisko, że ich biodra się stykały. John od razu rozejrzał się niespokojnie, nawet jeśli nie wyglądali wcale podejrzanie siedząc bez żadnej wolnej przestrzeni między nimi. Był jednak przewrażliwiony i wolał być ostrożny niż potem walczyć o życie.

Gdy upewnił się, że nikt się nie zbliża, ani od strony dróg, ani z budynku stacji, skupił się na Arthurze, który patrzył na niego z głodem w oczach. Był w nie tak wpatrzony, że nie zauważył dłoni, która znalazła się niepostrzeżenie na jego udzie.

John wstrzymał oddech, gdy gorąco w podbrzuszu praktycznie uderzyło go niczym pięść.

\- Arthur?

\- Mmm? – odmruknął w odpowiedzi i ścisnął go za udo, nim zaczął delikatnie przesuwać dłonią w górę i w dół, masując obolałe mięśnie.

Mimowolnie rozsunął szerzej nogi, dając ukochanemu więcej dostępu. Arthur zmienił pozycje i usiadł bardziej bokiem, nie zabierając ręki ani na chwilę, ani nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. John też nie był w stanie tego zrobić i po prostu patrzył w coraz czarniejsze oczy mężczyzny.

Oddychał coraz szybciej. Pomimo miejsca w którym byli, jakimś cudem się rozluźnił, a ból ud zniknął. Arthur poczynał sobie coraz odważniej, przesuwając dłoń wyżej i wyżej. Gdy musnął jego krocze palcami, John zesztywniał cały na moment i zadrżał, rozchylając usta i wypuszczając przez nie powietrze.

Arthur w końcu oderwał spojrzenie od jego oczu i skupił się na ustach. John odpowiedział mu tym samym i obaj pochylili się w swoją stronę w tym samym czasie. Palce na jego udzie zacisnęły się na nim mocno, a druga dłoń ukochanego znalazła się nie wiadomo kiedy z tyłu jego głowy i trzymała go za włosy, nie pozwalając mu uciec nawet jakby chciał.

Nie chciał.

Ich twarze były już bardzo blisko, praktycznie oddychali jednym powietrzem, czuli już swój smak na językach, gdy oddychali przez rozchylone usta. Jeszcze tylko troszkę, troszeczkę…

Lokomotywa zagwizdała bardzo blisko nich, niemal ich ogłuszając. Natychmiast odsunęli od siebie swoje twarze, ale siedzieli dalej blisko. Popatrzyli na siebie rozczarowani i po chwili roześmiali się.

\- Jak mogłeś nie słyszeć cholernego pociągu? – zapytał Arthura, dalej się podśmiechując.

\- Jak ty mogłeś go nie słyszeć? – odparł pytaniem i parsknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Nadrobimy to wieczorem, John.

\- O ile nie przeszkodzą nam zwierzęta – zauważył rozbawiony. – Pamiętasz jak zaskoczył nas ten niedźwiedź w Montanie?

\- Jak mógłbym nie pamiętać? Uciekłeś i zostawiłeś mnie z tym potworem.

\- Spanikowałem, okej? – usprawiedliwił się, choć Arthur nie mówił tego z pretensją, raczej z nostalgią. – Nie mogłem znaleźć rewolweru.

\- Dobrze, że ja znalazłem, bo spędziłbyś na tym drzewie całą noc i odmroził sobie jaja – zaśmiał się Arthur. – Nie miałeś nawet czasu założyć głupich spodni.

\- Ty też nie – przypomniał. W tamtym momencie był śmiertelnie przerażony, ale teraz chciało mu się tylko śmiać z tej sytuacji. – Dobrze wyglądałeś strzelając nago do niedźwiedzia. Uratowałeś mnie.

\- Uratowałem głównie siebie – przypomniał z fałszywym oburzeniem. – Nie byłeś wtedy moim największym priorytetem.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie – droczył się z nim.

Arthur zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na niego groźnie, ale długo nie był w stanie utrzymać tej powagi i znów się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową.

\- Dobre czasy – stwierdził po chwili i położył ramię na oparciu za plecami Johna, muskając palcami jego bark.

\- Nie dla mnie, miałem drzazgi wszędzie – przypomniał, krzywiąc się na to wspomnienie.

\- Ja nie narzekam, miałem ładny widok wyciągając je – odparł z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

\- Nie wątpię – przyznał i spojrzał na pociąg, który zatrzymał się właśnie na stacji. – Trzeba było schować się za tobą.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś najbystrzejszy.

John prychnął i uderzył Arthura łokciem w żebra, aż ten sapnął. Na szczęście nie zdążył się odegrać, bo ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z pociągu, więc musieli zachować spokój.

Wyszły tylko trzy osoby, jakieś bogate małżeństwo i mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak strażnik. Przywitali się z całą trójką skinieniem kapeluszy i po prostu obserwowali, jak czwarta osoba – pewnie służba – zaczyna wynosić ich bagaże i stawiać po kolei na peronie pod czujnym okiem konduktora.

Małżeństwo miało sporo bagaży i wyglądało na bogate. Dlatego trochę dziwiła ich obecność tutaj. Ludzie o takim statusie raczej jeździli do większych miast niż Strawberry.

\- Czyż tu nie jest pięknie? – zapytał mężczyzna swoją małżonkę. Miał brytyjski akcent. – Prawdziwa dzika przyroda Ameryki!

\- Strasznie tu… brudno – skomentowała kobieta, a jej wzrok powędrował na moment na Johna i Arthura. Zmarszczyła nos na ich widok. Splunęli jednocześnie, by jeszcze bardziej ją zniesmaczyć, co ku ich zadowoleniu się udało, bo przysunęła się pospiesznie do męża. – Kiedy przyjeżdża dyliżans? Chcę już znaleźć się w wygodnym pokoju.

\- Za półgodziny, proszę pani – odparł strażnik, stojąc jak wierny pies przy bagażach. Było ich coraz więcej i przyciągały uwagę.

Bogacze byli zabawni. Nawet walizki musieli mieć bogato zdobione, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości ile pieniędzy mają. I żeby łatwiej było wiedzieć, co ukraść.

\- Pół godziny w tej dziczy? – przeraziła się. – Co jak zaatakują nas wilki? Albo niedźwiedzie!

\- Jesteśmy na stacji, moja droga, tu nie ma niedźwiedzi – uspokoił ją mąż. W przeciwieństwie do żony był zafascynowany okolicą i nie wiedział w którą stronę patrzeć. Nawet widok ich dwóch zdawał się go zachwycać. – Wspaniałe miejsce. Dzika przyroda, zwierzęta i miejscowy element.

John i Arthur parsknęli, gdy mężczyzna ich skomentował. Pokaż miastowym kowboja, a nazwą go bandytą. Gdyby nie to, że faktycznie nimi byli, nawet by się obrazili.

\- Jeden ma coś z twarzą – wymamrotała kobieta, ale bardzo niedyskretnie. – Popatrz na niego.

\- Życie w dziczy jest niebezpieczne – wyjaśnił jej małżonek. – Biedak. Musi mu być ciężko z taką twarzą.

\- Ignoruj ich – wyszeptał mu do ucha Arthur.

\- A mogę ich zastrzelić? – zapytał z nadzieją. To pretensjonalne małżeństwo działało mu na nerwy. 

\- Nie – odmówił od razu i trącił go lekko w ramię. – Ej. Widzisz te dwa worki?

Przypatrzył się bagażom. Wśród masy walizek faktycznie znajdowały się dwa płócienne worki, które wyglądały na pełne i ciężkie, sądząc po trudzie, z jakim służący je niósł. Raczej nie było w środku pieniędzy, ale może warto zaryzykować.

\- Chcesz je ukraść? - Arthur tylko przytaknął. – No dobra. Na twój znak.

\- Poczekamy aż pociąg ruszy.

Odsunęli się w końcu od siebie i przygotowali do kradzieży. John był podekscytowany. Brakowało mu napadów, ten może i będzie prosty, ale kradzież to kradzież. Energia buzowała w jego ciele i ledwo siedział w miejscu, czekając na sygnał.

Służący zakończył wreszcie rozładowywanie bagaży i konduktor dał znak do odjazdu. Pociąg ruszył mozolnie, rozpędzając się powoli. Gdy ostatni wagon – bagażowy – zaczął mijać peron, Arthur poderwał się z miejsca. John od razu zrobił to samo i obaj ruszyli w stronę bagaży.

Kobieta krzyknęła przerażona, gdy przepchnęli się obok niej i dopadli jej rzeczy. Chwycili po jednym worku – lżejsze, niż im się początkowo wydawało – i ruszyli za pociągiem, słysząc już kroki za sobą. Arthur wskoczył pierwszy i wyrzucił na tory strażnika, który pilnował wagonu. John przeskoczył nad mężczyzną i też wsiadł, łapiąc się jedną ręką barierki, by nie polecieć do tyłu.

Strażnik pociągu, ochroniarz małżeństwa oraz sam właściciel bagaży próbowali ich dogonić, ale Arthur idealnie to wyliczył, pociąg był już za szybki, by go złapać. Co nie znaczy, że nie próbowali, dalej gonili bezradnie po torach, aż przykro było na to patrzeć.

John i Arthur zagwizdali na swoje konie, które natychmiast ruszyły za pociągiem i truchtały teraz obok niego.

\- Witamy w Ameryce! – zawołał do mężczyzn Arthur. – Mam nadzieję, że będziecie miło wspominać pobyt!

\- Dzięki za rzeczy! – dodał John. – Zaopiekujemy się nimi!

Zasalutowali im na pożegnanie, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha i zadowoleni z szybko przeprowadzonego rabunku. Miny im zrzedły, gdy obaj strażnicy nagle wyciągnęli bronie.

\- Cholera – przeklął Arthur i śmiejąc się ruszył w głąb wagonu razem z Johnem. Śmiali się jak dwa młokosy, które właśnie okantowały kogoś w pokera, a nie zachowywali jak dwaj bandyci, którym kule świszczą nad głowami.

Słychać było jeszcze strzały, ale żaden nie docierał do celu. Wciąż się śmiejąc, przystanęli na złączeniu wagonów. Nie mogli tu zostać, pociąg nigdy nie ma tylko jednego strażnika. Zagwizdali raz jeszcze, by konie się zbliżyły. Snowstorm podbiegła pierwsza, Arthur wskoczył na nią szybko i skręcił między drzewa, oddalając się od torów. John przeskoczył na Old Boya i ruszył za ukochanym, kładąc swój łup na siodle przed sobą.

Klacz Arthura wyglądała między drzewami jak jakiś upiór, ale dzięki temu łatwo było za nią podążyć. Pędzili między pniami aż mieli pewność, że są już bezpieczni i mogą w spokoju sprawdzić co ukradli.

Zatrzymali się przy niewielkim potoku i zsiedli z koni, od razu zaglądając do worków, z rozczarowaniem wyciągając głównie ubrania.

\- To są jakieś żarty? – zdziwił się John, trzymając w dłoniach suknię. Z bogatego materiału, ale nadal tylko suknię. – Kto trzyma ciuchy w worku? Znaczy, kto bogaty trzyma ciuchy w worku?

\- Mnie nie pytaj – odparł Arthur, wyrzucając kolejne ubrania na ziemię.

\- Co za strata czasu – westchnął zły. Nie potrzebowali aż tak bardzo pieniędzy, ale zawsze lepiej mieć ich więcej niż mniej.

\- Przynajmniej było zabawnie – zauważył Arthur. Rzucił worek na ziemię i przyłożył jedną z sukien do ciała. – Jak wyglądam?

\- Przepięknie – odparł z uśmiechem John i zrobił to samo ze swoją częścią łupu. – A ja?

\- Najpiękniejsza panna na wydaniu.

Roześmiali się obaj i szukali dalej, z nadzieją że ukradli coś więcej niż tylko parę fatałaszków. Johnowi poszczęściło się pierwszemu.

\- Aha! – zakrzyknął triumfalnie i wyciągnął broszkę, która była przypięta do jednej z sukien. – Patrz co mam.

\- Nieźle – przyznał Arthur, oglądając znalezisko. – Wygląda jak diamenty i jakieś inne kamienie szlachetne. Może szafir.

\- Pewnie jest sporo warta. – Podrzucił broszkę w dłoni, sprawdzając jej wagę. Była dosyć ciężka, kamienie i złoto musiały być prawdziwe. – Ale dam ją chyba Abigail. Może nie będzie jojczyć jak wrócimy.

\- Dobry pomysł.

Wyrzucał z torby kolejne ciuchy, aż natrafił przy jednej z kamizelek na kolejny zapomniany dodatek do garderoby – złoty zegarek, w dodatku grawerowany, z jakimś fantazyjnym motywem. W środku też wyglądał pięknie, wskazówki były trzymane przez niewielki, pojedynczy brylant.

\- Nawet nie jest tak źle – stwierdził i rzucił Arthurowi zegarek. – Powinniśmy tam wrócić i ukraść resztę bagażu. Ci ludzie są obrzydliwie bogaci.

\- Facet miał pewnie przy sobie masę gotówki i innych cennych rzeczy. – Arthur pokręcił głową. – Trzeba było ich nastraszyć i okraść.

\- Jak mówiłem, możemy jeszcze wrócić – zasugerował. Małżeństwo nie powinno jeszcze odjechać. Co prawda mieliby na głowie dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn, ale co to dla nich? Przydałoby mu się trochę akcji i strzelania.

\- Nie, zostawmy ich – zdecydował Arthur i oddał zegarek. – Pewnie i tak będzie im się to śnić po nocach do końca życia.

\- Zwłaszcza tej damulce – zaśmiał się John. – Prawie zemdlała na mój widok, a potem jeszcze jak przebiegaliśmy.

\- Pierwszy kontakt z bandytami potrafi przestraszyć – zażartował Arthur i szukał dalej.

John nie natrafił już na nic więcej, ale do samego końca nie tracił nadziei na kolejny łup.

\- Ej, Marston – odezwał się Arthur. John podniósł głowę i odwrócił ją w stronę ukochanego, ale zamiast niego zobaczył tylko figurkę wyjącego wilka. – Nie boisz się?

\- Baran – prychnął i odsunął od siebie rękę Arthura, który uśmiechał się wrednie. – Z czego to?

\- Chyba z kości słoniowej – zgadywał, oglądając figurkę. – Też może być coś warta. I znalazłem też to.

John przyjął od niego spory, ładnie wyglądający kamień przecięty na pół, który sprawiał wrażenie jakby w środku znajdowały się drogocenne kryształy.

\- Co to? – zapytał zaintrygowany. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widział.

\- Nie wiem, ale podoba mi się – odparł i szybko odebrał zdobycz, jakby John miał mu ją zaraz ukraść.

Nie znaleźli już nic więcej, więc wyrzucili wszystkie ciuchy pod drzewo i odjechali w stronę Strawberry, by zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Trochę pokręcili się w kółko nim znaleźli drogę, ale gdy już wrócili na trakt, szybko nadrobili stracony czas.

\- Jak myślisz, kim było to małżeństwo? – zapytał w pewnym po pewny czasie John i sięgnął z powrotem po zegarek, który znalazł. – Mieli naprawdę drogie rzeczy, nawet te suknie nie były z jakiegoś taniego materiału, choć trzymali je w workach jak jakieś szmaty.

\- Na pewno nie była to królowa Wiktoria – stwierdził Arthur. Ich konie szły spokojnie obok siebie, bez pośpiechu wioząc ich do celu. – Ale jeśli tak wygląda Europa, to może zamiast kupić ziemię gdzieś tutaj w Ameryce, całym gangiem powinniśmy się wynieść za ocean.

\- Podobno w Królestwie Brytyjskim jest słabe jedzenie.

Pamiętał ten szczegół z jakiejś książki podróżniczej, z której Hosea uczył go kiedyś czytać.

\- Moglibyśmy udać się gdziekolwiek – zasugerował Arthur. – Do Francji, Hiszpanii, Cesarstwa Niemieckiego.

\- I udawać bogaczy?

\- Nie ty, bardziej wyglądasz na służbę. – Arthur spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Zabawne. Nadawałbyś się na błazna – odgryzł się.

Arthur prychnął i przyspieszył konia, ale po chwili klacz znów zwolniła i po prostu trochę wyprzedzała ogiera Johna, który z uśmiechem dogonił ukochanego i rzucił mu zegarek.

\- Po co mi on? – zdziwił się Arthur.

\- To prezent – wyjaśnił mu. – Pamiętam że mówiłeś, że zgubiłeś stary w Blackwater.

\- Mogę sobie ukraść jakiś zegarek, ten opłacałoby się sprzedać – zauważył i pewnie miał rację. Za coś takiego dostaliby pewnie ze sto dolarów u niektórych paserów, ale nie dbał w tej chwili o wartość zegarka tylko o to, że posiadanie go sprawi Arthurowi przyjemność.

\- Jak nadejdą ciężkie czasy, to go sprzedamy – zażartował i odmówił przyjęcia zegarka z powrotem. Wyraźnie zmieszany Arthur popatrzył na swój prezent i po chwili schował go do kieszeni płaszcza. John uśmiechnął się zadowolony, czując jeszcze większą satysfakcję niż po natrafieniu na zegarek wśród tych wszystkich skradzionych fatałaszków.

\- Dzięki – powiedział mu Arthur. – Ale nie oczekuj ode mnie podobnego prezentu, ja swoje łupy sprzedam.

\- W porządku – zapewnił go. – Ten dziwny kamień i tak pewnie nie jest wiele wart, a figurka wilka jest głupia.

\- Po prostu się jej boisz – dogryzał mu dalej Arthur.

\- Zamknij się – polecił i tym razem to on przyspieszył. Uśmiechnął się, gdy natychmiast usłyszał, jak Arthur go dogania i po chwili znów jechali obok siebie, obaj szczerząc się do siebie co chwilę.

Ten wypad na polowanie był najlepszą decyzją, jaką mogli podjąć.

Zgodnie z ich planem, dotarli do Strawberry wieczorem. Nie zamierzali nocować w samym mieście, wspólne nocowanie byłoby znacznie utrudnione. Zamierzali rozbić namiot w pobliżu i tam spędzić noc nieniepokojeni przez nikogo. Strawberry miało być tylko krótkim przystankiem w drodze.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, żebyś tu wjeżdżał? – zmartwił się John, gdy już zbliżali się do miasteczka. – Ostatnim razem gdy tu byłeś, brałeś z Micah udział w strzelaninie.

Obaj ledwo wyszli z tego żywi. Miał ochotę rozszarpać Micah, gdy w końcu wrócił do obozu. Przez jego głupie rewolwery mógł stracić Arthura w strzelaninie, której dało się uniknąć, przynajmniej w większości.

\- Nie przejmuj się – uspokoił, go, choć był wyraźnie spięty pomimo swoich słów. – Nawet nie wiedzieli kim jestem, miałem zakrytą twarz i szturmem wziąłem biuro szeryfa. Nie mieli jak mi się przyjrzeć i wystawić za mną listu gończego, a później tym bardziej nikt nie miał czasu na rozpoznawanie mnie.

Wcale to Johna nie uspokoiło i równie spięty co ukochany wjechał do miasta. Na niektórych ścianach wciąż było widać dziury po kulach, ale krew została już dawno zmyta i miasteczko powoli wracało do życia. Według słów Arthura, Micah zastrzelił sporo osób, ale wielu mieszkańców i turystów po prostu pochowało się w domach i tylko rewolwerowcy podjęli walkę i to oni głównie zginęli. Nim doszło do masakry całego miasta, Arthur i Mach uciekli, gonieni przez jakiś czas przez pościg, nim zgubili wszystkich w lesie.

Na szczęście jego obawy okazały się bezpodstawne i nikt Arthura nie rozpoznał. Nikt im się nawet krzywo nie przyjrzał. Pomimo niedawnej strzelaniny, ludzie sprawiali wrażenie uprzejmych i witali się z nimi, gdy ich mijali. Dzień jak co dzień w Ameryce. Jednego dnia bierzesz udział w strzelaninie, a drugiego witasz przyjezdnych i o nic ich nawet nie podejrzewasz.

\- Szukają Micah – zauważył John, gdy mijali pocztę. Zobaczył wtedy na ścianie list gończy z podobizną towarzysza i wyznaczoną za niego nagrodą. Podobnego plakatu z twarzą Arthura nie było widać, była jedynie wzmianka o wspólniku, ale nie z imienia. – Może powinniśmy go tu przywieźć nie mówiąc nic Dutchowi i odebrać nagrodę? Żywy lub martwy, nie musimy się starać.

Arthur zaśmiał się.

\- To nie taki zły pomysł – przyznał i zatrzymał konia przed hotelem. John zrobił to samo i obaj zsiedli z wierzchowców, przywiązując je do słupków przy poidle. Oba konie natychmiast zaczęły łapczywie pić. – Idź do hotelu i zamów sobie kąpiel. Chcę z niej skorzystać zanim znajdziemy się w górach bez ciepłej wody. Tydzień się już nie myłem.

\- A co ty będziesz robił? – zainteresował się, gdy Arthur nie ruszył do drzwi razem z nim.

\- Muszę kupić parę rzeczy w sklepie – odparł, nawet się nie odwracając. – Zaraz przyjdę.

John pokiwał głową sam do siebie i wszedł do resortu, gdzie przywitał go pracujący tam mężczyzna, od razu polecający świetny pokój pełen wygód. Podziękował mu i poprosił tylko o kąpiel. Na polecenie pracownika dwie służki natychmiast poszły zagotować wodę i przygotować balię w pomieszczeniu na górze. John musiał poczekać parę minut, a żeby umilić sobie czas, przyglądał się znajdującym się w budynku ozdobom i sprawdzał, czy nie ma tu czegoś wartego kradzieży.

Był pewien, że Arthur zdąży dołączyć, nim podgrzeje się woda, ale po prawie dziesięciu minutach kobiety zeszły na dół z pustymi wiadrami w dłoniach i poinformowały go, że kąpiel już gotowa. Wyjrzał ostatni raz przez okno za Arthurem, ale gdy go nie dostrzegł, postanowił nie czekać i po prostu poszedł na górę, dziękując służkom za przygotowanie wody.

W łaźni unosił się zapach jakichś ziołowych olejków, a cały pokój tonął w parze i blasku lamp wiszących na ścianach. Balia była niemal pełna i nie widać było tafli wody, bo zasłaniała ją piana. Rzadko kąpał się w takim miejscu, preferował rzekę i kawałek mydła w dłoni, a i to tylko wtedy, gdy Susan go zmuszała, ale Arthur uwielbiał łaźnie równie mocno, co wcześniejsze ubrudzenie sobie rąk, by mieć wymówkę do skorzystania z jednej. Zawsze po takiej kąpieli ładnie pachniał, choć i tak preferował naturalny zapach ukochanego.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i niepewnie przyjrzał balii z wodą. Nie przepadał za nią. Dlatego tak trudno było go zawsze zmusić do kąpieli. Woda kojarzyła mu się wyłącznie ze strachem i wypadkiem, kiedy prawie utonął. Nawet płytki potok napawał go niepokojem, choć starał się grać twardego przed resztą gangu, mimo że każdy w nim doskonale wiedział, że John Marston nie umie pływać. Gdy wszyscy byli pijani w trzy dupy, lubili sobie nawet z tego żartować.

Pamiętał jak sam był kiedyś zbyt pijany by się bronić, gdy dla żartu chcieli go wrzucić do jeziora, nad brzegiem którego się zatrzymali parę miesięcy temu. Arthura nie było wtedy w obozie, inaczej nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, nawet gdyby sam był napruty i nie kontaktował ze światem. Na szczęście tamtej nocy Lenny był jako tako trzeźwy i powstrzymał „żart” nim doszło do tragedii.

Wiedział, że nie utopi się w balii wody. Ktoś musiałby go próbować zabić, żeby tak się stało, albo musiałby zasnąć, na co i tak byłby zbyt zestresowany. Mimo to wahał się przed wejściem i stał tylko, bawiąc się guzikiem koszuli, którą powinien rozpinać. Wolałby pominąć kąpiel i ruszyć prosto do lasu, ale Arthur na pewno mu nie odpuści.

Z westchnieniem zaczął się rozbierać, ociągając się jak tylko mógł. Zdjął płaszcz i powiesił na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu, na które odłożył też kaburę z bronią i kapelusz. Szelki odpiął jakby było to coś skomplikowanego i wymagało dużo uwagi. Jeszcze więcej czasu poświęcił guzikom koszuli. Odsłonił jedynie kawałek skóry na piersi, gdy drzwi za nim otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Arthur, przyglądający mu się od razu podejrzliwie.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał go John. Obecność Arthura mogłaby się komuś wydać podejrzana, gdyby go zauważono.

\- Kupiłem co trzeba i przyszedłem ci pomóc – wyjaśnił, odwieszając kapelusz na wieszak przy drzwiach. Od razu zabrał się za ściąganie reszty ciuchów, jakby to była jego kolej na kąpiel. John popatrzył na niego zdębiały, nie spodziewając się tego ani trochę. – Wiem jak boisz się wody.

\- Nie boję się – zaprzeczył od razu, choć Arthur był jedyną osobą, która na własne oczy widziała, jak blisko śmierci był John, gdy jeszcze jako dzieciak omal się nie utopił, co wywołało u niego niechęć do wody na całe życie. – Po prostu jej nie lubię.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, boisz się – powtórzył. John nawet nie miał ochoty się wykłócać, zbyt zainteresowany nagą piersią, którą odsłonił przed nim Arthur. – Poza tym oszczędzimy pieniądze na dwóch kąpielach.

\- To tylko parę centów – wymamrotał, obserwując jak ukochany zdejmuje spodnie.

\- Ale trzeba czekać na zagrzanie kolejnej porcji wody – wyjaśnił i po chwili Arthur stał już przed nim nagi. Zaschło mu w ustach na ten widok i nabrał większej ochoty na pozbycie się własnych ciuchów. – Tak oszczędzimy czas i wodę.

John podskoczył w miejscu, gdy ktoś nagle zapukał do drzwi.

\- Potrzebujesz może pomocy? – zapytała uwodzicielskim głosem kobieta, jedna ze służek, które przygotowały kąpiel.

Arthur popatrzył na drzwi, a potem z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na Johna, który miał nadzieję, że kobieta nie wejdzie bez pozwolenia.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł i odkaszlnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że głos ma zachrypnięty bardziej niż zwykle. – Może innym razem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedziała mu rozczarowana kobieta. – Ale we dwójkę przyjemniej.

Nasłuchiwał kroków kobiety po drugiej stronie drzwi. Gdy miał już pewność, że na pewno odeszła, wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze. Nie przyłapano ich. Nie miał pojęcia jak by się wytłumaczył z tego, że jakiś obcy mężczyzna stoi nagi w łaźni.

\- Na co czekasz, Marston? – odezwał się Arthur i wskazał na balię. – We dwójkę przyjemniej.

Nie trzeba go było namawiać. Znów zaczął z siebie ściągać ubrania, by jak najszybciej dołączyć do Arthura, który już wszedł do balii i odetchnął głęboko, gdy zanurzył się w ciepłej, zapewne prawie gorącej wodzie. Dobrze było go widzieć tak zrelaksowanego, rzadko miał ku temu okazję, Arthur zawsze miał coś na głowie, ale teraz po prostu rozkoszował się spokojem.

Trochę się martwił, jak się zmieszczą we dwóch, balia nie była duża, a oni byli dość dobrze zbudowani. Nie chciał żeby zaraz się okazało, że będą jednak musieli na zmianę się wykąpać.

Rzucił ubrania gdziekolwiek i zbliżył się do balii, nie wchodząc jednak. Arthur otworzył jedno oko i przyjrzał mu się zniecierpliwiony.

\- Nie wiem jak się zmieścimy we dwóch – wyraził swoje wątpliwości John, zabierając z brzegów balii deskę z paroma rzeczami do kąpieli. Odstawił je na szafkę obok, słysząc w tym czasie poruszenie w wodzie. Gdy się odwrócił, Arthur miał jedną nogę wystawioną poza balię, co zrobiło nieco miejsca. Nadal było go mało, na pewno będzie im niewygodnie, ale jakoś przestało go to martwić, gdy w perspektywie miał siedzenie między nogami ukochanego.

Ostrożnie postawił jedną stopę w wodzie, uważając by nie nadepnąć Arthura, który znów przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę, praktycznie gotowy do spania. Coś tam tylko mamrotał zirytowany pod nosem, gdy John usiłował się usadzić, co wcale nie było łatwe. Było ciasno i niewygodnie, woda wylała się nieco, gdy obaj byli w niej już zanurzeni. Powinni byli wziąć oddzielne kąpiele, a nie męczyć się z czymś, co powinno być wyłącznie przyjemne. Nie potrafił jednak zrezygnować, nawet pomimo niedogodności.

Nie było całkowicie źle. Gdy już usiadł i oparł się o pierś Arthura, nogi trzymając zgięte na krawędzi balii przed sobą, było nawet przyjemnie, a niewygody łatwiej było ignorować. Nawet fakt, że siedział w wodzie przestał go niepokoić, gdy wiedział na pewno, że ma za sobą kogoś, kto nie pozwoli mu utonąć. Był spokojny i zrelaksowany.

\- Miło – westchnął i oparł głowę o ramię ukochanego.

\- Bardzo – odparł Arthur i objął go w pasie, przesuwając mu dłońmi po brzuchu. John zamruczał.

Ciasnota nagle nie był już ciasnotą, a znajomym uczuciem bycia w objęciach drugiej osoby, którego od dawna nie miał okazji doświadczyć. Woda była ciepła, ale nie parząca i w mgnieniu oka załagodziła ból mięśni, jaki odczuwał po długiej jeździe. To był dobry pomysł z tą kąpielą, nie żałował ani trochę. Gdyby każda miała tak wyglądać, kąpałby się codziennie.

\- Możemy tu zostać na zawsze i zapomnieć o wszystkim? – zapytał z nadzieją. Arthur dotykał go teraz wyżej, nabierał wody w dłonie i oblewał nią jego klatkę piersiową, obmywając ją z brudu i potu minionych tygodni.

\- Znowu chcesz uciec, John?

Arthur zadał to pytanie żartobliwym tonem, ale John nie mógł się wyzbyć wrażenia, że trochę się jednak boi.

\- Tylko głośno myślę – uspokoił go, poddając się z rozkoszą dotykowi ukochanego, który kawałek po kawałku obmywał jego ciało. Mycie było znacznie przyjemniejsze, gdy nie trzeba było tego robić samemu. – Nie zamierzam się ruszać z gangu. Nie bez ciebie.

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko pomruk, a potem Arthur podniósł jego rękę i zaczął go obmywać pod pachą i po żebrach. John mimowolnie zaśmiał się i spróbował uciec od dotyku, który na szczęście szybko się skończył.

Z westchnieniem odgiął rękę bardziej do tyłu i delikatnie złapał Arthura za włosy, odchylając jego głowę w bok, by pocałować go w policzek i szyję, do której miał teraz dostęp. Wciąż było czuć jego naturalny zapach, jak zawsze pachniał trochę koniem, lasem i prochem, ale przede wszystkim czuć było zapach jego potu. U innych osób to nie było nic przyjemnego, ale w przypadku Arthura w ogóle mu ta woń nie przeszkadzała. Teraz też zaciągnął się nią głęboko, by nie czuć duszących olejków dodanych do wody.

Musiał połaskotać Arthura nosem lub gdy na niego chuchnął, bo zaśmiał się nagle.

\- Woda jednak nie jest taka zła, co? – zapytał, nie przestając myć Johna nawet na chwilę. O dziwo jego dotyk nie pobudzał go ani trochę, choć nie spali ze sobą od bardzo dawna i jeszcze kilka godzin temu o mało nie doszło do czegoś na stacji. Czuł się tylko rozluźniony i nie chciał tego zmieniać na coś intensywniejszego.

\- Nie jest – odparł, muskając szyję ukochanego nosem, dopóki ten go nie odsunął. John popatrzył na niego kątem oka, nim Arthur pochylił się i teraz to on łaskotał go w tym samym miejscu, w ten sam sposób. – Nie lubię się kąpać, ale potrzebowałem tego.

\- Zdecydowanie – przytaknął i zmusił Johna do pochylenia się. – Cuchnąłeś już tak, że czułem cię jeszcze przed wjechaniem od obozu.

\- Pff – prychnął oburzony, ale zaraz potem jęknął, gdy Arthur zaczął mu myć plecy i masować mięśnie na przemian. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, John – odparł od razu, a Johnowi momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco i woda spływająca mu po plecach nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

Najgorsze zawsze było dla niego mycie włosów, bo to oznaczało zanurzenie głowy pod wodę i dostanie się jej do nosa, oczu czy ust. Trochę się denerwował, gdy Arthur kazał mu zostać w takiej pozycji w jakiej był, a potem poczuł palce we włosach.

Było przyjemnie, znowu jęknął i nadstawiał głowę tak, by Arthur wymasował skórę akurat tam, gdzie było najlepiej.

\- Kiedyś ci zetniemy te kłaki – obiecał Arthur, rozplątując kolejne kołtuny, na jakie natrafiał podczas przeczesywania Johnowi włosów. – Do gołej skóry. Pozbędziesz się wszy.

\- Ani się waż – ostrzegł i uśmiechnął się, gdy ukochany się zaśmiał.

Arthur szarpnął go mocniej za włosy, ale potem znowu powrócił do bycia delikatnym do tego stopnia, że John zapomniał co czeka go za chwilę, bo zachciało mu się spać.

\- Spłuczę ci teraz włosy – ostrzegł go Arthur, odchylając mu głowę.

\- Okej – przytaknął i zamknął oczy. Ufał mu.

Słyszał jak Arthur nabrał w dłonie wody, którą zaraz potem polał mu głowę. Zwykle w takich chwilach był spięty, nawet gdy sam się mył i wiedział co robi, ale z Arthurem nie czuł żadnego strachu. To była chyba najprzyjemniejsza i najspokojniejsza kąpiel w jego życiu. Pierwszy raz woda go nie przerażała, a nawet sprawiła mu przyjemność.

Podczas gdy Arthur porządkował dalej jego włosy, John umył resztę ciała, tam gdzie Arthur w tak ograniczonej przestrzeni nie miał jak dosięgnąć. Zamienili się potem miejscami, co znowu wymagało trochę wiercenia się i szukania wygodnej pozycji, ale gdy już się usadowili, odwdzięczył się Arthurowi za mycie, pomagając mu z tym tam jak on wcześniej jemu. O ile sam myć się nie cierpiał, to mycie ukochanego było całkiem przyjemne. Kto by się spodziewał?

Arthur mruczał praktycznie cały czas, zrobił przerwę tylko na śmiech, gdy teraz to John go połaskotał pod pachami. Potem znowu wrócił do mruczenia, zwłaszcza gdy mył mu jego krótkie włosy, których w ogóle nie trzeba było rozplątywać. Czasami żałował, że Arthur nie ma dłuższych włosów, za które można by lepiej złapać albo patrzeć jak kosmyki przelewają się przez palce.

Kąpiel ostatecznie dobiegła końca, woda robiła się coraz chłodniejsza, ale wciąż była na tyle ciepła, że nie chciało im się wychodzić. John obejmował mocno Arthura i z głową opartą o jego bark słuchał, jak ukochany nuci jakąś piosenkę. Nie było już czuć jego charakterystycznego zapachu, ale dla niego dalej pachniał wspaniale – ziołami i kwiatami. Obaj pachnieli tak samo, co na swój sposób było dziwnie ekscytujące. 

Gdy Arthur spróbował w końcu wstać, mocniej owinął wokół niego ramiona i nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć. Chciał tu zostać dłużej, nawet jeśli powoli robiło się niewygodnie od tej pozycji, a woda była już zimnawa. Za długo jednak nie mieli okazji do takiej bliskości i nie chciał jej już kończyć, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę, żeby mogli wyjechać z miasta i rozbić obóz. To i tak za długo.

Arthur jednak nie dał za wygraną i poklepał go po przedramieniu. Z jękiem rozczarowania, John puścił go w końcu i z tęsknota patrzył, jak ukochany wstaje i wychodzi z balii. Było już więcej miejsca dla niego, ale wcale nie zrobiło mu się wygodniej.

\- Jak bardzo bym nie chciał posiedzieć tu dłużej, musimy rozbić obóz zanim kompletnie się ściemni – powiedział mu Arthur wycierając się jednym z zostawionych przez służki ręczników. – Nie chcę rozstawiać namiotu na ślepo.

Doskonale wiedział skąd ten pośpiech, ale i tak nie był z niego zadowolony. Dołączył po chwili do Arthura i obaj po ubraniu się opuścili łaźnię. Sprawdzili najpierw, czy nikogo z pracowników nie ma w pobliżu i wymknęli się na dół nie zwracając na siebie uwagi.

Słońce było coraz niżej, ale mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, by zapalić po papierosie przed wyruszeniem do lasu. Arthur użyczył mu zapałki i gdy obaj mieli już papierosy w ustach, oparli się o barierkę przed resortem i przyglądali ludziom wracającym powoli do domów.

\- Co kupiłeś w sklepie? – zapytał John. Ze swojego miejsca miał widok na budynek i właściciela sklepu zamiatającego w środku, zapewne szykującego się do zamknięcia na noc.

\- Trochę jedzenia na drogę – odpowiedział Arthur i skinął na juki ich koni. – Możemy nie mieć czasu upolować czegoś na miejscu. Zresztą wcześniej wolę nie trzymać świeżego mięsa w lesie. Roi się tu od niedźwiedzi i wilków.

\- Za wilki podziękuję.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i z czystej złośliwości zawył tylko po to, by go wkurzyć. John odepchnął go od siebie, ale bardzo szybko sam został popchnięty i omal nie potknął się o kota, który leżał obok i z wrzaskiem uciekł mu w ostatniej chwili spod nóg.

Obaj się zaśmiali i znów stanęli obok siebie, ramię w ramię, spokojnie dopalając papierosy, gdy pod resort podjechał dyliżans. Ze środka wysiadł najpierw mężczyzna z bronią, a za nim… O nie. Johna i Arthura zmroziło, gdy rozpoznali małżeństwo, które okradli parę godzin temu.

Szybko nasunęli kapelusze na oczy, Johna świerzbiło też, by zasłonić twarz chustą, ale wtedy już w ogóle będą podejrzani. Musieli liczyć na to, że nie zostaną rozpoznani.

\- Widzisz, kochanie? – usłyszeli głos mężczyzny. Jego żona dalej nie był pod wrażeniem kraju, w jakim się znalazła. – Nie było tak źle, nikt już nas nie napadł, a teraz jesteśmy już bezpieczni. Obok hotelu jest biuro szeryfa!

\- Nie czułabym się bezpiecznie w tym miejscu nawet w otoczeniu całej armii – narzekała kobieta. Starali się nie patrzeć na małżeństwo, dlatego nie wiedzieli co robią. Nie skończyli jeszcze palić, ale uznali, że nie jest to warte ryzyka. Wyrzucili niedopałki jednocześnie i powoli ruszyli do koni. – Francis, to oni! Złodzieje! Okradli nas, łapać ich!

Przeklęli, gdy kobieta wydarła się na całe gardło i zaalarmowała wszystkich wokół, w tym szeryfa, który poderwał się z krzesła przed biurem, od razu chwytając za strzelbę. 

Nie kłopocząc się ze schodami, przeskoczyli na druga stronę barierki i dopadli do koni, pospiesznie rozplątując wodze. Snowstorm i Old Boy musiały wyczuć ich niepokój, bo nie trzeba ich było zachęcać do galopu. Konie pomknęły po moście nad rzeką, omal nie tratując kilku pechowców, którzy akurat przechodzili, po czym wcisnęły się pomiędzy jadący w ich stronę wóz oraz budynek po prawej. Szeryf za nimi krzyczał, krzyczała też ta przeklęta damulka, jakby ją mordowali i gwałcili. John odetchnął z ulgą, gdy całe zamieszanie zostawili w tyle i nie słyszeli już żadnych wrzasków.

\- Widzisz, Marston? – odezwał się Arthur jakiś czas później. Jechali już spokojnie, bo nie byli ścigani. Który szeryf miałby ochotę włóczyć się w nocy po lesie z powodu paranoi jakiejś obcej baby? – Pierwszy dzień poza obozem, a tyle przygód.

\- Mógłbym wrócić już teraz do obozu, a i tak byłbym zadowolony – przyznał i skręcił za Arthurem pomiędzy drzewa. Koło drogi nie zamierzali rozbijać namiotu.

\- Wtedy przegapiłbyś najlepsze atrakcje.

\- Prawda – zgodził się. Najlepsze wciąż przed nimi. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż zaśnie obok Arthura.

Jeszcze przed zmrokiem znaleźli pustą przestrzeń wśród drzew i uznali ją za idealne miejsce na małe obozowisko. Od razu puścili konie wolno, uprzednio zabierając z siodeł rzeczy do spania. Oba wierzchowce natychmiast zaczęły się posilać rosnącą dookoła trawą. Oni też powinni coś zjeść, ta krótka przekąska w drodze to za mało jak na ich potrzeby, zwłaszcza że przed nimi ciężki dzień pełen wspinania się i zimna. Będzie im potrzebna energia.

\- Rozstawię namiot – zaoferował John, bo to on zabrał z koni śpiwory i jedyny egzemplarz namiotu na tę wyprawę. Zwykle każdy rewolwerowiec w gangu miał własny namiot na wypadek samotnej podróży, ale po co brać dwa, gdy i tak zamierzali korzystać z jednego? Gdyby śpiwory były trochę szersze, też wzięliby jeden.

\- To ja pozbieram gałęzi do ogniska – zdecydował Arthur i ruszył między drzewa, po drodze klepiąc swoją klacz po szyi. – Trochę ostatnio padało, mam nadzieję, że coś się zapali.

W górach będą mieli podobny problem, choć skoro mieli się zatrzymać w chatce trapera, to może było tam trochę opału do kominka.

Czekając na powrót ukochanego, John sprawnie rozstawił namiot i przygotował miejsce na ognisko. Było już bardzo ciemno, ciężko było dostrzec cokolwiek pomiędzy drzewami, mógł polegać tylko na słuchu, co też było utrudnione, bo albo konie hałasowały podczas chodzenia albo dzikie zwierzęta, zwłaszcza sowy, z czego jedna upodobała sobie gałąź tuż nad jego głową.

Myślał już o tym, by rzucić w nią kamieniem, ale w tym samym momencie wrócił Arthur niosący stertę gałęzi, którą bezceremonialnie rzucił obok Johna.

\- Przynajmniej nie siedziałeś cały czas bezczynnie – pochwalił i zabrał się za rozpalanie ogniska.

\- Ależ nie ma za co – odparł zgryźliwie, przyglądając się jak Arthur rozpala ogień bez żadnego problemu. Gdy tylko kora zerwana z drzewa zaczęła się palić, nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż cienkie wysuszone gałązki zajmą się ogniem. W kilkadziesiąt sekund mieli przygotowane ognisko i mogli się ogrzać. Tak blisko gór było już zimnawo, a oni nie byli jeszcze ubrani na niższe temperatury.

Gdy tylko rozgrzał sobie ręce, Arthur zabrał się za szykowanie im jedzenia. Oczywiście nie było to nic wykwintnego, ale nigdy nie narzekali na brak porządnego jedzenia. Obaj wiedzieli co to znaczy przymierać głodem odkąd jako dzieciaki włóczyli się po ulicach miast. W porównaniu z tym co wtedy jedli, to co mieli teraz było prawdziwą ucztą.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że umiesz gotować – wyznał John, gdy Arthur podgrzewał im w podróżnej misce dwie puszki fasoli. Dodawał nawet do niej suszone mięso, które wkrajał do naczynia. Po podgrzaniu pewnie będzie gumowe jak podeszwa albo twarde i nie do zjedzenia, ale doda trochę smaku.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego gotowaniem – odparł skromnie Arthur odkładając nóż i zdejmując naczynie z ognia. Fasola jeszcze nie zaczęła nawet bulgotać, ale nie chcieli by zapach przyciągnął niedźwiedzie albo kojoty.

Z gotowym jedzeniem przysiadł się do Johna i trzymając między nimi miskę obaj zaczęli jeść. Miał rację, mięso było niejadalne, ale fasola przesiąkła jego smakiem i można było odnieść wrażenie, że je się coś z jakiegoś taniego saloonu.

\- Lepsze to niż jedzenie Pearsona – pochwalił szczerze, opychając się fasolą na dowód.

\- Heh, tylko nie mów tego nikomu, bo Dutch przykuje mnie na zawsze do obozu – zażartował z uśmiechem. – O ile Pearson wcześniej mnie nie wypatroszy i nie doda do gulaszu. 

\- Może w końcu zacząłby jakoś smakować.

Dokończyli spokojnie kolację i popili whisky, nim wycofali się na noc do namiotu, pamiętając o opuszczeniu za sobą połów, by jakiś ciekawski podróżnik nie zauważył czegoś, czego nie powinien, gdyby zachciało mu się sprawdzić źródło światła.

John ułożył ich śpiwory obok siebie, więc gdy się położyli, leżeli jeden przy drugim. Niestety było za zimno, by nawet myśleć o zdjęciu ubrań, a co dopiero o czymś więcej.

\- Jak twoje uda? – zapytał szeptem Arthur, kładąc mu jednocześnie dłoń na biodrze. John od razu przysunął się bliżej, spoglądając mu w oczy. Odbijał się w nich nikły blask ogniska przenikający z zewnątrz, to było ich jedyne źródło światła w tej chwili. 

\- Nadal mam na nich skórę – odparł, też szeptem, choć wcale nie musieli być cicho. Było w tym coś intymnego, co bardzo mu się podobało.

\- Dobrze, to znaczy, że można między nimi leżeć.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i zetknęli swoje czoła razem, obejmując się ramionami, by zachować jak najwięcej ciepła. Przed chłodem chronił ich tylko namiot i płaszcz Arthura zarzucony na nich obu. Był za mały, by przykryć ich całkowicie, dlatego musieli leżeć bardzo blisko, ciało przy ciele. Nie że potrzebowali do tego takiej wymówki.

\- Twoje ulubione miejsce – wymruczał w odpowiedzi John, nim niezgrabnie złączył razem ich usta.

Zderzyli się na chwilę nosami, ale szybko naprawili popełniony w pośpiechu błąd i zaczęli się właściwie całować i pieścić przez ubrania. Momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco, John czuł jak jego skóra mrowi w miejscach, do których udało się Arthurowi dostać. Ten dotyk nie miał nic wspólnego z tym podczas kąpieli, byli bardziej zdesperowani i spragnieni siebie, nie byli w stanie w pełni się hamować. Jednocześnie obaj wiedzieli, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na więcej. Jeszcze nie. Byli zmęczeni po podróży i prędzej czy później poczują znowu chłód.

Zwolnili więc, muskając się ustami bez większego zaangażowania, póki co zaspokojeni. Mimo wszystko nie byli aż tak wygłodniali. Te kilka tygodni w obozie nie były przez nich spędzone wyłącznie osobno, udawało im się czasami pocałować za jakimś drzewem, choć Arthur mocno się pilnował, by ich nie poniosło i nie zerwać Johnowi szwów, które wciąż były obecne.

Musiał sobie o nich przypomnieć, bo odsunął się pierwszy pomimo protestów ze strony Johna i ostrożnie dotknął zaszytych szram na jego policzku. Szybko przysunął twarz bliżej dłoni ukochanego, by pokazać mu, że nic go nie boli i że nie musi być ostrożny. Nie zadziałało.

\- Nie bolą – zapewnił na głos. – Tylko swędzą.

\- Goją się – ucieszył się, dalej głaszcząc rany, co trochę łagodziło świąd. Wiedząc, że nie zostanie znowu pocałowany, John westchnął i objął Arthura w pasie, przysuwając się tak blisko, aż nie wiedział gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a gdzie zaczyna ciało ukochanego, który odpowiedział na uścisk.

Poczuł palce we włosach, jak zawsze. Ile by Arthur nie narzekał na nie, lubił się nimi bawić. O ile były czyste jak teraz, z czego z radością korzystał. John też to lubił, szybko wtedy zasypiał. Może o to chodziło, by jak najszybciej go uśpić.

Nie zamierzał dociekać, po prostu zmęczony zamknął oczy i poddał się pieszczocie, wtulając twarz w szyję Arthura. Czuć znów było jego normalny zapach, olejki z kąpieli już w większości wywietrzały. Dobrze, spanie będzie jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Brakowało mu tego ostatnio, podkradanie koszul Arthura nim któraś z kobiet w obozie zdążyła je wyprać, to nie było to samo i nie mogło zastąpić oryginału.

Miło było znów zasypiać razem, czuć ciepło drugiej osoby przy sobie. Nie musiało nawet chodzić o nic więcej, po prostu chciał Arthura jak tylko blisko się dało. Zasnąć obok niego i obudzić się z nim. Zbyt rzadko mieli ku temu okazję. Największa wada poruszania się całą grupą i bycia odpowiedzialnym za napady. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie dzielą już namiotu jak dawniej. Albo że nie mieszkają gdzieś na stałe. Choć jeśli plan Dutcha się powiedzie i niedługo osiedlą się gdzieś całą grupą, może on i Arthur będą mogli mieć jedną chatkę tylko dla siebie. Może w końcu powiedzą reszcie o sobie. 

\- Myślisz, że ten biały bizon jest w ogóle prawdziwy? – zapytał zaspanym głosem. Jeszcze nie udało mu się zasnąć, ale czuł, że lada moment odpłynie, może nawet w trakcie rozmowy.

\- Niedźwiedź z tej samej mapy był – odmruknął Arthur, równie zmęczony co on. Trochę mu było szkoda, że nie mogą po prostu poleżeć dłużej obok siebie, ale jeszcze będzie okazja nadrobić ostatnie braki. – Myślałem, że mnie rozszarpie.

\- Byłoby szkoda. – Nie potrafił się wysilić na lepszy komentarz.

\- Mmm.

Arthur zasnął, bo nie odezwał się już więcej, a zawsze tracił zdolność mowy na moment przed zaśnięciem i pomruki to było ostatnie, co John słyszał w takich momentach. Nie mając innego wyjścia, też zasnął, wreszcie po wielu tygodniach znajdując się w swoim ulubionym miejscu na świecie. 

Noc minęła im bez żadnych niespodzianek i niezapowiedzianych wizyt, czy to ze strony ludzi czy zwierząt. John obudził się sam w namiocie, ale pod płaszczami ich obu, a mimo to i tak było mu zimno. W nocy tego tak nie odczuwał, gdy grzało go drugie ciało.

Złożył płaszcz Arthura w kostkę, a swój zarzucił na ramiona, nim przecierając klejące się nieco oczy opuścił namiot.

\- Dobry – przywitał się z nim Arthur popijający kawę. Nad ogniem piekło się jakieś mięso. – Upolowałem nam królika.

\- Widzę – odparł i usiadł na wprost ukochanego. Arthur założył już na siebie cieplejszy płaszcz, a nawet rękawice. – Mogę trochę kawy?

\- To zależy. – John nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale gdy na ustach Arthura pojawił się uśmiech, domyślił się, że po prostu mu dokucza. Jak zawsze. Z westchnieniem sięgnął do swoich rzeczy po własny kubek i nalał do niego odrobinę kawy.

Pierwszy raz od wielu dni obudził się senny, choć miał już dość spania. Jeden dzień jazdy go tak wymęczył czy po prostu za krótko spał? Spojrzał w niebo, było jasne, dopiero świtało. Zerknął też na zegarek w kieszeni. Piąta. Wczoraj obudził się wcześniej i nie był taki osowiały. Chyba po prostu robił się leniwy śpiąc przy Arthurze.

Najwyraźniej nie działało to w dwie strony, bo Arthur wyglądał na rześkiego jak skowronek, choć przy tym i bardziej wypoczętego niż ostatnio. Przynajmniej też mu się trafiło coś dobrego ze wspólnego spania.

\- Powinien już być dobry – skomentował mięso na ogniem, gdy John starał się nie zasnąć na siedząco. Trochę minie czasu, nim kawa go rozbudzi. Arthur sprawdził mięso z królika i mruknął zadowolony, po czym wystawił rękę przed siebie. John bez słowa podał mu swój nóż, na który Arthur nabił jedną z dwóch porcji i oddał ostrze z powrotem. – Jedz, bo wyglądasz jak wychudzona szkapa.

\- Miło, że się troszczysz – odparł i odstawił niedopitą kawę, by wolną ręką odrywać kawałki mięsa. Było gorące, ale wystarczyło trochę podmuchać i mógł je swobodnie złapać w palce, które po chwili ociekało naturalnym tłuszczem połączonym z ziołami. – Więcej tu przypraw niż w gulaszu Pearsona.

\- Bo to ma smakować – wyjaśnił Arthur, jedząc swoją własną porcję. – Nie wiem jaki jest cel gulaszu Pearsona.

\- Zahartować nasze żołądki? – zasugerował żartobliwie. Ucieszył się, gdy rozbawił Arthura.

\- Prawdopodobnie – zgodził się i uśmiechnął do Johna nad ogniem.

John rozejrzał się po ich małym obozowisku. Konie zawędrowały między drzewa, ale nie oddalały się zbyt daleko i spokojnie pasły przed dalszą podróżą. W górach nie będą miały tyle jedzenia co tutaj, choć skoro Snowstorm jakoś tam przetrwała, to może nie jest tam aż tak źle.

Arthur skończył jeść pierwszy i od razu wstał od ognia.

\- Spakuję nas – poinformował i zaczął od zbierania rusztu, który musiał trochę ostygnąć przed spakowaniem.

\- Mogę zobaczyć tę mapę rzadkich zwierząt? – spytał John oblizując palce, by nie zabrudzić torby Arthura, którą ten mu rzucił.

\- Powinna gdzieś być w środku.

Gdzieś. To dobre określenie, bo Arthur miał w środku prawdziwy śmietnik. Na pewno wszystkie te rzeczy były mu potrzebne, ale i tak ciężko było je ogarnąć i odnaleźć to, czego szukał. Zwłaszcza papierów było dużo, niektóre wetknięte pomiędzy strony dziennika, inne wrzucone luzem.

Znalazł zdjęcia jakiś rewolwerowców z informacjami zapisanymi z tyłu, mapę skarbu i jakieś wizytówki od różnych ludzi. W końcu udało mu się też odnaleźć mapę zwierząt. Leżała pod paczką papierosów, złożoną w tak małą kostkę, że aż się zdziwił prawdziwym rozmiarem, gdy rozłożył ją na kolanach. Mógł używać tylko jednej ręki, bo w drugiej wciąż trzymał mięso, które podjadał co jakiś czas.

Bizon na którego chcieli zapolować znajdował się nad brzegiem jeziora Isabella. Starał się sobie przypomnieć tę okolicę, ale gdy ostatni raz tam był, szalejąca właśnie w górach śnieżyca nie za bardzo pozwalała na obserwację terenu. Potem się jeszcze zgubił i omal nie zginął. Nawet jeśli przejeżdżał obok, to nic nie widział, więc te tereny będą tak czy inaczej nowe.

Z daleka prezentowały się pięknie, z obozu w Horseshoe widać było góry, z których uciekli. Z całego gangu byli pewnie jedynymi osobami, które chciały tam wracać.

Mapa z zaznaczony terytorium zwierząt nie była dokładną mapą całego regionu, ale gdy jej się tak przyglądał, coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. Nie znał okolicy, polegał na Arthurze w kwestii kierunków i dobrze wiedział, że ten zawsze wybiera jak najszybszą drogę. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zawsze.

\- Dlaczego jechaliśmy na około? – zapytał go, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Arthur składał właśnie namiot, ale przerwał, by popatrzeć na Johna ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co? – odpowiedział po chwili.

\- Mogliśmy jechać tędy – wyjaśnił, skupiając się znowu na mapie i wodząc po niej palcem. Arthur na pewno wiedział o co mu chodzi. – Krótsza droga, mogliśmy być w Strawberry nieco po południu i jeszcze wczoraj zacząć wchodzić na góry.

To było dziwne. Arthur potrafił czytać mapy, taka pomyłka była do niego niepodobna. Spojrzał znów na ukochanego, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Może na innych ścieżkach było trochę bandytów albo więcej niebezpiecznych zwierząt?

Arthur nawet na niego nie patrzył i powrócił do zwijania namiotu, jakby unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. John przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie i udało mu się przyłapać Arthura na zerkaniu, ale bardzo szybko odwrócił znów wzrok i wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Co? – zapytał zmieszany. Arthur zachowywał się dziwnie, zrobił się nagle strasznie zakłopotany.

\- Powiedziałem – zaczął i odchrząknął głośno, gdy głos mu się załamał – powiedziałem, że tak wyprawa potrwa dłużej.

To by było na tyle wyjaśnień, Arthur odwrócił się do niego plecami i zamierzał udawać, że nie było tematu. John nie był w stanie zrobić tego samego, zbyt ucieszony z tego wyznania. I za bardzo rozbawiony wstydem ukochanego.

Z uśmiechem i mrowieniem w brzuchu wstał od ognia i podszedł po cichu do Arthura pakującego namiot na konia.

\- Jeśli chciałeś ze mną spędzić więcej czasu, wystarczyło poprosić – powiedział mu złośliwie, ale i z odrobiną czułości.

Jak zawsze kiedy był zawstydzony, Arthur odbąknął coś tylko i dalej się pakował. John wyszczerzył się i złapał go za ramię, odwracając przodem do siebie i popychając na drzewo, obok którego stali. Arthur stęknął od uderzenia i momentalnie ogień powrócił do jego oczu. Na policzkach wciąż miał jednak rumieniec, co trochę łagodziło jego dzikość. 

John pocałował go od razu i bez żadnego zastanowienia, pozwalając przyciągnąć się bliżej, gdy Arthur objął go w pasie i ścisnął ich razem, aż w połączeniu z pocałunkiem pozbawiło ich to tchu. Dysząc oderwali się od siebie, rumieniec na twarzy Arthura tylko się pogłębił, ale jakakolwiek wcześniejsza nieśmiałość zniknęła, zastąpiona przez żądzę. Johnowi zmiękły kolana, gdy ukochany popatrzył na niego niemal czarnymi oczami, a jego dłoń zawędrowała na jego pośladki. Coraz ciężej było się hamować, zbyt długo nie spali ze sobą w ten sposób.

\- Jeśli kiedyś będziemy wracać do Kalifornii – wysapał John, starając się odwrócić swoją uwagę od podniecenia, które odczuwał – rozumiem, że kupisz bilet na statek i okrążymy całą Ziemię. Pobędziemy razem dłużej.

Arthur prychnął nim wypuścił go ze swoich objęć i odsunął się od drzewa.

\- Zamknij się i pomóż mi nas pakować – nakazał.

\- Tak jest, szefie – odpowiedział i zabrał się do roboty.

Obaj nie szczędzili sobie co chwilę spojrzeń, gdy tak pracowali zaraz obok siebie. Mimo tego rozpraszania siebie nawzajem, szybko sobie poradzili i byli gotowi do dalszej drogi. Pogoda była idealna, nie było widać żadnej chmurki na niebie, zapowiadał się słoneczny dzień.

John musiał już tylko zarzucić na siebie coś cieplejszego i mogli ruszać. Chwilę się męczył z wyciągnięciem ciepłego płaszcza, bo spakował go w pośpiechu, ale Arthur na szczęście nie narzekał, zbyt zajęty rozmową ze swoim koniem i karmieniem go różnymi smakołykami.

Coś przyszło mu nagle do głowy.

\- Hej, Arthurze – zwrócił uwagę ukochanego. Ruszył w jego stronę, po drodze zapinając płaszcz i nakładając rękawiczki. – Mogę pojeździć na Snowstorm?

\- Nie.

To była szybka odpowiedź. Spodziewał się jej, bo parę innych osób w obozie już zadało podobne pytania. Arthur i tak był teraz zaskakująco miły, zależnie od osoby, która pytała, albo groził pobiciem albo wyśmiewał. John poczuł się wyjątkowy, nawet jeśli też usłyszał odmowę. 

\- Proszę. – Od razu zaczął grać słodkiego. W dzieciństwie nigdy nie działało, ale gdy zaczęli być ze sobą, Arthur zrobił się bardzo podatny na takie prośby. W takich sytuacjach jak ta, było to bardzo przydatne. – Opowiadałeś jaka jest wspaniała i chcę to zobaczyć.

\- Nie wierzysz mi na słowo, niewierny Tomaszu? – zapytał żartobliwie Arthur, odwracając się w jego stronę. Nie wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zmienić zdanie, ale John potrafił być uparty.

\- Wierzę ci, po prostu chcę tego doświadczyć – wyjaśnił i stanął obok ukochanego. Snowstorm poruszyła się za nim, niespokojnie przebierając w miejscu nogami. Ciągnęło ją w góry. – Nie skrzywdzę jej przecież.

To była pewnie największa obawa Arthura. Nie miał tego konia długo, a już ją kochał równie mocno co poprzednią klacz. Gdyby coś jej się stało, mógłby się załamać, ale John zamierzał być bardzo ostrożny. Zawsze był. O ile nie był to koń, do którego strzelał, jeszcze nigdy żaden przez niego nie zginął czy nie został ranny, a jeździł konno odkąd skończył trzynaście lat i Arthur kupił mu pierwszego wierzchowca za pieniądze z napadu.

\- No nie wiem.

Przynajmniej zaczął się zastanawiać, w zamyśleniu pocierając swój zarost i spoglądając to na Snowstorm, to na Johna.

\- Umiem jeździć konno – zapewnił. Może był trochę zdesperowany, ale naprawdę chciał się przejechać na Snowstorm. Nie był tak wielkim miłośnikiem koni jak Arthur, ale takiego okazu się po prostu nie przepuszcza. – Będziesz zaraz obok. No chyba że się boisz, że polubi mnie bardziej niż ciebie.

\- Dzień, w którym jakikolwiek koń polubi cię bardziej niż mnie będzie dniem, w którym strzelę sobie w łeb, bo ewidentnie coś poszło nie tak – stwierdził Arthur i poklepał klacz po karku po czym odetchnął. – No dobra, ale jedna oznaka paniki u niej i schodzisz, sam lub z jej pomocą.

\- Oczywiście – obiecał ucieszony i podszedł do araba, gdy Arthur zrobił mu miejsce.

Chciał od razu wsiąść, nie mogąc się już doczekać tego pierwszego momentu, ale Arthur przytrzymał go za ramię na ziemi.

\- Nie wbijaj jej zbyt mocno ostróg – zaczął wymieniać zasady. – Tak samo nie szarp zbyt mocno wodzami. Nie krzycz też na nią, nie boi się, ale tego nie lubi. Kierujesz ją wyłącznie po drodze, bo jak złamiesz jej nogę, przysięgam, że ja tobie złamię kark.

\- Jezu – wyszeptał, autentycznie zaskoczony ostrym tonem ukochanego. Naprawdę kochał tego konia, może powinien być zazdrosny?

\- Rozumiemy się, Marston?

\- Jasne. Będę o nią dbał jak o własnego konia.

\- Przepraszam, te słowa chyba miały mnie pocieszyć?

John przewrócił oczami. 

\- Przestań panikować, zachowujesz się gorzej niż kwoka – wytknął mu i odwrócił się do klaczy. – Nic ci nie będzie, prawda, mała?

Pogłaskał ją po szyi, a Snowstorm na szczęście nie odgryzła mu palców. Zadowolony z tego faktu odwrócił się znów do Arthura, oczekując na jego ostateczną zgodę. Widać było, że nadal nie jest przekonany, że nie może się powstrzymać przed zamartwianiem, ale na szczęście postanowił mimo to dać Johnowi szansę.

Z westchnieniem podszedł do swojego konia i stanął na wprost niego, patrząc klaczy prosto w oczy i głaszcząc ją delikatnie po pysku. 

\- To idiota, ale spróbuj mu nie zrobić krzywdy – wyszeptał, ale John był na tyle blisko, że go usłyszał. – Bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu po tych słowach, nieważne jak wiele razy je słyszał, zawsze działały tak samo.

Arthur w końcu dał mu wolną rękę i John po raz pierwszy zasiadł w siodle Snowstorm. Czuł się jakby ją przygniatał, taka wydawała się delikatna, ale nie docenił jej siły, bo nie miała problemu z podskoczeniem w miejscu, jakby próbowała go zrzucić.

Zaskoczony złapał mocno za rożek siodła, drugą ręką trzymając wodze i próbując opanować klacz.

\- Wow, wow, spokojnie, mała – odezwał się do niej natychmiast Arthur, momentalnie ją uspokajając. Klacz zastrzygła uszami i parsknęła głośno, ale przestała wierzgać. John pospiesznie się rozluźnił, by nie wyczuła jego strachu i znowu nie próbowała go zrzucić, ale Arthur miał już wszystko pod kontrolą. – Dobra dziewczynka. Ja też go czasami nie lubię, ale nie jest taki zły jak się go bliżej pozna.

\- Poważnie? - zapytał z pretensją.

Arthur go zignorował.

\- Dlatego bądź tak miła i pokaż mu jaki z ciebie wspaniały koń, okej?

Głos Arthura uspokoił klacz, która nie próbowała znowu zrzucić Johna, nawet dała mu się poklepać i w końcu ruszyła na jego znak. Tylko szła, a on i tak czuł się, jakby poruszali się po chmurze.

\- W życiu nie widziałem tak lekko poruszającego się konia – wyznał zauroczony. – I przy tym tak silnego. Nie wiem jak udało ci się utrzymać na jej grzbiecie za pierwszym razem.

Gdyby nie siodło, pewnie spadłby od razu gdy tylko Snowstorm zaczęła skakać, a Arthur tak po prostu dosiadł jej gołego grzbietu i zdołał ją złamać nim go zrzuciła.

\- Jestem po prostu dobry – stwierdził i dosiadł Old Boya. Johnowi zrobiło się trochę przykro, gdy jego ogier nie zareagował na obcego jeźdźca jak Snowstorm, ale czego on się spodziewał po koniu, który znał Arthura już od kilku lat? Snowstorm widziała Johna może ze trzy razy i to z daleka. Pocieszyło go jedynie to, że naprawdę kogoś obcego Old Boy zrzuciłby bez zastanowienia i jeszcze pewnie kopnął.

\- Skromny z ciebie człowiek – powiedział mu John i skierował klacz na szlak. Kusiło, by ruszyć pełnym galopem, a może nawet cwałem, ale w tej okolicy nie było do tego odpowiednich dróg czy pustych przestrzeni. Mimo to i tak był zachwycony, Snowstorm była stworzona do jazdy, Arthur pewnie dostawał teraz szału jadąc na wysłużonym ogierze.

Arthur nie omieszkał mu przez jeszcze jakiś czas przypominać, by uważał podczas jazdy. Słuchał go tylko jednym uchem, bardziej skupiając się na nowych doznaniach jazdy konnej, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Im dłużej jechał, tym lepiej rozumiał Snowstorm i jak ją prowadzić, że czasami nawet trzeba dać jej kierować, bo góry znała doskonale i wiedziała gdzie stawiać kopyta. Był z nią bezpieczniejszy niż ona z nim, to na pewno.

Zadowolony ze swoich postępów, odwrócił się do ukochanego i serce omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, gdy zobaczył u Arthura dumę i coś jakby zachwyt. Tyle wzbraniania się przed pożyczeniem Snowstorm, a teraz spoglądał na nich, jakby dwie najwspanialsze i najważniejsze dla niego rzeczy na świecie się połączyły.

Nie musiał nawet patrzeć w lustro by wiedzieć, że zarumienił się od tego spojrzenia. Miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok, ale zamiast tego odważnie popatrzył Arthurowi w oczy i odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, który nie schodził mu z twarzy.

Patrzyli tak na siebie chwilę, prowadzeni po drodze wyłącznie przez konie. Zerwali kontakt wzrokowy jednocześnie, chyba obaj nie mogli już go wytrzymać. W tym samym czasie droga zrobiła się nieco prostsza, więc John wykorzystał okazję i popędził Snowstorm, zostawiając próbującego dogonić ich Old Boya w tyle.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, na tym koniu aż chciało się pędzić jak najszybciej. Arthur miał rację. Można się było poczuć, jakby się latało.

Nie chcąc zniechęcić do siebie Snowstorm zbyt szybko, zwolnił niedługo potem i pozwolił jej odsapnąć. W tym czasie dogonił ich Arthur uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. John po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że odpowiada po prostu na jego własną minę.

\- Niesamowita, prawda? – zapytał i z czułością popatrzył na klacz.

\- Najlepsza – pochwalił i rozejrzał się po okolicy, kolejnych nieznanych terenach. Pamiętał co nieco z mapy i to tyle. – Znowu jedziemy okrężną drogą?

Jechali na zachód, nie przypominał sobie takiej drogi na mapie, czy może raczej widział krótszą i zmierzającą na północ.

\- Nie wiem, to ty prowadziłeś – odparł Arthur i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Pewnie gdy zobaczył, jak twarz Johna zrobiła się bardziej czerwona. Znowu.

\- Może podświadomie wybrałem dłuższą drogę – wyznał niechętnie. Arthur parsknął. – Ale nie możesz mnie krytykować, gdy celowo zrobiłeś to samo wczoraj. Ja przynajmniej się z tym nie kryję.

\- To prawda, po prostu nawet tego nie zauważyłeś – zaśmiał się. – Zakochany głupiec.

John nawet nie mógł być na niego zły, bo Arthur mówił samą prawdę i nawet nie po to, by go obrazić.

\- Nie zaprzeczę – odparł, by ukochany nie miał satysfakcji z zawstydzenia go.

Arthur tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Często to robił podczas całej podróży, jakby nie mógł przestać. Rozumiał go, też ciężko było się powstrzymać, co pewnie nie wpływało zbyt dobrze na szwy na jego policzku, ale prędzej był gotowy je zerwać niż przestać okazywać swoją radość z całej tej wyprawy.

Okrężna droga trochę im zajęła, minęli najpierw jezioro Owanjila, a potem już tylko się wspinali wyżej w góry. Trawa powoli ustępowała skałom, a te po jakimś czasie zaczął pokrywać śnieg. Temperatura wyraźnie spadła pomimo grzejącego nad głową słońca. Znaleźli się w górach i było po prostu pięknie.

Szczyty, które do tej pory oglądał wcześniej tylko z daleka lub zasłonięte ścianą padającego śniegu, teraz piętrzyły się zaraz obok niego, błyszcząc w południowym słońcu. Orły i inne ptaki drapieżne krążyły wokół grani, a śnieg przyjemnie skrzypiał pod końskimi kopytami, sięgając im niemal do połowy nóg.

Musieli zwolnić, Snowstorm i Old Boy szybciej się męczyły, ale dawało to okazję do dłuższego podziwiania okolicznych widoków, bo było co podziwiać. Nie tak dawno temu utknął na jednej z tych gór i patrzył w dół przepaści, zastanawiając się czy lepiej dać się rozszarpać czy skoczyć, a teraz przejeżdżał obok jednej takiej szczeliny i zachwycał się wysokością.

Arthur, choć był tu niedawno, też się rozglądał z podziwem, nie dało się inaczej. Nawet szczypiące w skórę zimno nie mogło zepsuć tej wycieczki.

By chronić blizny przed zimnem, John naciągnął szalik bardziej na policzki i odetchnął pełną piersią, rozkoszując się rześkim, górskim powietrzem. Grizllies wyglądały zupełnie inaczej, gdy nie szalała tu śnieżyca, nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy jak wiele zwierząt żyje w tych górach. Króliki wyskakiwały z nor wykopanych w śniegu, kruki przysiadały na gałęziach i obserwowały ich z góry, widzieli też dwa wapiti. Póki co żadnych wilków i zdecydowanie żadnego białego bizona, ale nawet bez tego ostatniego będą mieli co złapać, by nie wrócić do obozu z pustymi rękoma.

\- Zostańmy tu i nigdy nie wracajmy – zaproponował John, nie mogąc już wytrzymać tych widoków.

\- Widzę, że obudził się w tobie zew człowieka z góry – zażartował Arthur. – Czyli ci się tu podoba.

\- Uwielbiam to miejsce – wyznał bez wstydu. Mógłby tu zamieszkać. Byłoby ciężko, tak wysoko w górach śnieg pewnie nigdy nie topniał, nie byłoby więc czego hodować, może tylko żywy inwentarz, ale nawet życie w dziczy byłoby przyjemne.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało teraz, kiedy nic mu jeszcze nie odmarzało, a pogoda i wilki znów nie dały mu w kość.

Śnieg mocno ich spowalniał, ale udało im się w południe dotrzeć do niewielkiej chatki ukrytej wśród drzew. Z zewnątrz wyglądała jak dla jednej osoby, ale ponieważ nie mieli problemu z bliskością, niewielka przestrzeń nie powinna im przeszkadzać.

Znalazło się nawet miejsce dla koni, niewielki boks z tyłu domu, z trzech stron osłonięty ścianami, a od tyłu gęsto rosnącymi drzewami. Nawet w czasie niespodziewanej śnieżycy Snowstorm i Old Boy powinni się tu czuć dobrze.

Właśnie tam zaprowadzili najpierw swoje wierzchowce, nim sami skryli się przed zimnem. Chatka nie miała okien, zostawili więc otwarte drzwi, by do środka wpadało nieco światła słonecznego.

John się nie pomylił, to była nieco większa od namiotu klitka, ale wygodna i przytulna. Nawet bez ognia rozpalonego w kominku było tu ciepło, a będzie jeszcze lepiej.

\- Przyjemnie tu – pochwalił John i przyklęknął przy kominku.

\- Chyba ktoś tu był po mojej wizycie – zauważył Arthur i przykucnął obok niego. – Tych gałęzi wcześniej tu nie było. Ktoś je musiał naznosić.

Faktycznie, zaraz obok kominka leżał opał. Chatka nie wyglądała jednak na zamieszkaną w ostatnim czasie, więc nie musieli się martwić o innych lokatorów. A nawet gdyby, po prostu ich nastraszą lub zabiją jeśli będzie trzeba.

Arthur zabrał się za rozpalanie ognia, a on zaczął się rozglądać po ich tymczasowym domu. Próżno było tu szukać książek, amunicji, broni czy zapasów, nawet głupich koców nie było, ale ktoś zostawił niewielki kociołek, a nawet postawił pieniek, który mógł uchodzić za prowizoryczny stół.

Nie było nawet łóżka, w ogóle było tu strasznie pusto, ale na pewno wystarczało to ludziom, którzy się tu zatrzymywali.

\- Można zamknąć tylko od środka – zorientował się, gdy przystanął przy otwartych drzwiach, które zamknął na niewielki zamek, gdy tylko usłyszał trzask płomieni w kominku.

\- Ktokolwiek zbudował tę chatkę, zrobił to z myślą o podróżnikach. – Arthur zdjął rękawice i teraz grzał ręce przy ogniu. Im cieplej się robiło, tym bardziej czerwony był na twarzy, nawet zarost nie potrafił zakryć jego rumieńców. John przyglądał się im z zachwytem.

\- Ciekawe czy dają też jedzenie w tym hotelu – zastanawiał się John, pozbywając się najcieplejszego odzienia. Ogrzanie tak małej chatki nie trwało długo i w mgnieniu oka zrobiło się przyjemnie ciepło. Aż miał ochotę paść na podłogę i zasnąć, nie kłopocząc się nawet z rozłożeniem śpiworów, które ze sobą wnieśli do środka.

\- Jasne. – Arthur obejrzał się za siebie, by na niego spojrzeć. – Musisz tylko wyjść na zewnątrz z łukiem.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić, nie kiedy zrobiło mu się ciepło i przytulnie.

Zrzucając z siebie coraz więcej okryć, zajął się rozkładaniem śpiworów, by mieć już gotowe miejsce do spania. Blisko ognia, ale nie za blisko, będą mieli inne sposoby na ogrzewanie się niż tylko kominek.

\- Dobrze, że mamy ciepłe i suche miejsce. – Nie wyobrażał sobie spania na zewnątrz. Pewnie znaleźliby sposób, by nie spać bezpośrednio na śniegu, ale nawet najlepszy namiot nie ochroniłby ich przed wiatrem, a ten pamiętał wyjątkowo dobrze z ostatniej wizyty tutaj. – Nie trzeba siedzieć opatulonym.

Arthur też już był na wpół rozebrany. Gdy wstał od ognia, John zauważył, że pozbył się kapelusza, a jego płaszcz jest całkowicie rozpięty, podobnie jak kamizelka i górne guziki koszuli. Momentalnie Johnowi zrobiło się sucho w ustach, a zobaczył przecież tylko kawałek skóry.

\- Przydałoby się zrobić coś do jedzenia – rozmyślał na głos Arthur, ale John niespecjalnie go słuchał, skupiony tylko na tym, że ukochany zrzucił całkowicie płaszcz, który nie zasłaniał już jego opiętych koszulą ramion.

Jedzenie wydawało się być rozsądnym wyborem. Nie jedli w czasie tej podróży zbyt wiele, jak zawsze zresztą, a John wciąż był wychudzony po wielu dniach, kiedy praktycznie tylko pił wodę. Musiał jeść by odzyskać dawną siłę, ale w tej chwili była to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę.

Nie chciał zwlekać już dłużej. Powstrzymali się w Strawberry, by nie narobić sobie kłopotów i by zaspokoić inną potrzebę bliskości. Powstrzymali się w namiocie niedaleko miasta, bo byli zbyt zmęczeni, a pogoda zbyt zimna. Trzeciego razu nie będzie.

Tygodnie – tyle czekał na to, by mieć Arthura znowu tylko dla siebie i już zmarnował dwie szanse. Mieli teraz idealną okazję, byli na kompletnym odludziu, bezpieczni i w ciepłym miejscu, a co najważniejsze, nie byli zmęczeni, za to bardzo spragnieni siebie nawzajem. Arthur tego nie mówił, ale John znał go już na tyle długo, że potrafił czytać jego nastroje jak z otwartej księgi.

Arthur był niespokojny, zniecierpliwiony i na pewno żadne polowanie czy troska o jedzenie nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. Dlatego John poczuł się zachęcony i zaszedł ukochanego od tyłu, przylegając do jego pleców i obejmując jego klatkę piersiową. Palcami dotykał nierozpiętych jeszcze guzików koszuli, czekając na pozwolenie, by móc je rozpiąć.

\- Myślisz, że możemy przełożyć obiad? – zapytał z nadzieją. Dzięki temu, że Arthur nie miał już na sobie płaszcza, John mógł muskać jego kark ustami i patrzeć, jak znajdujące się tam włoski stają dęba jak na zawołanie.

Arthur odwrócił się w jego objęciach i odwzajemnił je, splatając mu dłonie na lędźwiach i drażniąco wędrując palcami jeszcze niżej, aż wsuwał je nieco pod spodnie. John ze wstydem zdał sobie sprawę, że zakwilił zniecierpliwiony.

\- Myślę, że da się zrobić – zapewnił go Arthur i powoli zmusił go do cofnięcia się. Nie pozwalając na zwiększenie dystansu pomiędzy ich ciałami, John wycofał się aż natrafił na ścianę, a ręce ukochanego znalazły się z przodu, na klamrze paska, który po chwili upadł z łoskotem na podłogę, skąd został wraz z bronią odkopnięty pod ścianę. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też – odparł i westchnął, gdy Arthur pochylił głowę i zaczął go całować po szyi, zrywając przy okazji bandanę, która przez najbliższych kilka dni będzie zakrywać dowody ich żądzy. Ktokolwiek je wymyślił, John miał ochotę podziękować mu w złocie, bo gdyby nie ten mały kawałek materiału, Arthur z pewnością by się teraz hamował, a nie ssał i przygryzał skórę, która tak chętnie była mu ofiarowana. 

\- Widzę – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Arthur i wypchnął biodra do przodu. John jęknął, gdy poczuł twarde wybrzuszenie w spodniach ukochanego. Sam miał teraz podobne, już od dłużej chwili. – I czuję.

\- Nie wytrzymam już dłużej, Arthurze – wyznał drżącym głosem. – Wcześniej po prostu brakowało mi twojej bliskości, jakiejkolwiek bliskości, ale teraz...

\- Tęsknisz za czymś więcej – przerwał mu Arthur, odpinając mu szelki i rozpinając jego spodnie. John postanowił mu pomóc i zabrał się za guziki koszuli. – Rozumiem. Dam ci to czego chcesz.

\- Proszę – wyszeptał zdesperowany.

\- Jeśli ty mi dasz czego ja chcę – zaznaczył Arthur i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Wszystko – obiecał bez zawahania.

Kącik ust Arthura drgnął nieznacznie. Chwilę później John został mocno przyparty do ściany i pocałowany jednocześnie. Przez moment zabolało, ale szybko zapomniał o bólu i z hamowaną do tej pory namiętnością odpowiedział na pocałunek, który bardzo szybko stracił na rytmie. Ich języki spotkały się, przechodziły co i rusz z jednych ust do drugich ocierając się o siebie i splatając. Wargi poruszały się szybko i z desperacją, mokre od śliny.

John położył jedną dłoń na policzku ukochanego i wbił w niego paznokcie, utrzymując w miejscu jego twarz, by ani na chwilę nie przestali się całować. Arthur złapał go za tył głowy, chroniąc ją tym samym przed uderzeniami o ścianę i praktycznie miażdżąc razem ich usta, gdy przyciągał Johna jeszcze bliżej, najbliżej jak tylko się dało, tak że nie mogli zaczerpnąć powietrza.

To był czysty chaos, nie było w tym pocałunku żadnego spokoju czy opanowania, tylko zwykła żądza, która niczym ogień rozprzestrzeniała się coraz bardziej w ich krwi. Ciężko było to nawet nazwać pocałunkiem, zachowywali się jakby chcieli się nawzajem pochłonąć, wyssać z siebie życie i wszystko inne, co mieli sobie do zaoferowania.

John jęknął w usta ukochanego, gdy ten wolną ręką szarpnął jego spodniami w dół, ściągając je za uda. Wkrótce ta część garderoby leżała już na podłodze i po chwili dołączyła do niej koszula. Złakniony ponownego kontaktu z nagą skórą ukochanego, pospiesznie złapał poły jego kamizelki i szarpnął mocno, aż Arthur zareagował i pozwolił ściągnąć najpierw ją, a potem koszulę.

Nim zdążyli się zabrać za spodnie, Arthur pociągnął Johna do tyłu, a ten wciąż zaplątany we własne nogawki i buty momentalnie stracił równowagę. Cudem udało im się nie upaść ani nawet nie przerwać pocałunku, równie gwałtownego co na początku.

Arthur zaprowadził ich na śpiwory i ostrożnie posadził na nich ich obu. Jeszcze dobrze się nie rozsiadł, a John powalił go na plecy i usiadł okrakiem na jednej jego nodze, pieszcząc dłońmi jego nagą klatkę piersiową, jego twarde mięśnie i badając każdą z jego blizn, które zdobiły jego ciało.

Wciąż się całowali, choć brakło im tchu coraz bardziej, John miał wrażenie, że tonie, kręciło mu się nawet w głowie. Niewielkie oddechy, które udawało im się zaczerpnąć co jakiś czas nie wystarczały, by dało się nimi oddychać. Chcąc nie chcąc, musieli się od siebie oderwać. Gdy tylko to zrobili, obaj wciągnęli gwałtownie powietrze i zaczęli dyszeć.

John czuł jak pierś ukochanego unosi się i opada gwałtownie, trzymał na niej ręce, podtrzymując się, by z niedoboru powietrza nie opaść bezwładnie na ciało pod sobą.

Arthur nagle odepchnął go od siebie, ale nie zrzucił kompletnie. John przysiadł na piętach, ale po chwili uniósł się nieco do góry, gdy ukochany zaczął ściągać z siebie spodnie, odrzucając wpierw na bok pas z kaburami. Pomógł ukochanemu zdejmując mu buty, także swoje własne, a potem ciągnąc za nogawki. Gdy tylko spodnie wylądowały gdzieś pod ścianą, John i Arthur znów leżeli jeden na drugim i całowali się, pojękując gdy ich nagie i rozgrzane ciała zetknęły się ze sobą.

Tym razem pocałunek był spokojniejszy, bardziej skupiony na rozkoszowaniu się sobą nawzajem i swoją bliskością, której sobie odmawiali tak długo, że to aż bolało. Obaj mruczeli jak zadowolone koty, gdy mogli się wreszcie dotknąć gdziekolwiek chcieli.

Pomimo ciężkich ostatnich kilku tygodni, Arthur nic nie stracił na swojej budowie ciała, John z przyjemnością pieścił znajome miejsca. Drżał ilekroć wbijał palce w twarde mięśnie ukochanego, które napinały się pod wpływem jego dotyku, a potem rozluźniały. Miękkie włosy na klatce piersiowej łaskotały go w dłoń, gdy zjeżdżał nią niżej, na brzuch – znacznie miększy niż klatka piersiowa, ale dalej skrywający pod spodem kolejne mięśnie, które czyniły z Arthura maszynę do zabijania.

Nie zaprotestował, gdy Arthur zarzucił mu nogę na biodro i obrócił ich, zamieniając ich pozycję i niemal rzucając Johnem o podłogę. Stęknął, gdy opadł na plecy, ale ta nieznaczna brutalność tylko go bardziej podnieciła. Szeroko otwartymi oczami popatrzył na ukochanego, który odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy i spojrzał na niego. Obaj byli czerwoni na policzkach, zapewne nie tylko z powodu ognia, który ogrzewał ich od boku i oświetlał ich zroszone potem ciała.

Przyglądali się sobie chwilę nic nie mówiąc, po prostu się podziwiając. John nie mógł długo wytrzymać bez dotykania, gdy miał nad sobą coś tak pięknego. Wyciągnął ręce w stronę Arthura, a ten natychmiast się na nim położył i pocałował go.

John oplótł go ramionami i nogami, obaj jęknęli głośno, gdy ich męskości się zetknęły. Natychmiast poczęli poruszać biodrami, chcąc znowu poczuć ten przyjemny impuls, który przetoczył się przez ich ciała.

Nie hamowali się ani trochę, w promieniu wielu mil nie było żywej duszy, mogli być tak głośno jak tylko mogli i korzystali z tej wolności, tłumiąc swoje jęki tylko ustami, które wciąż były złączone.

Pocałunek w końcu pierwszy przerwał John. Obrócił twarz Arthura i zaczął obcałowywać jego policzek, przygryzł ucho, a potem przeniósł się na szyję, zostawiając na niej czerwone ślady i wgłębienia po zębach, jak wcześniej ukochany na nim.

Arthur dyszał nad nim i stękał gardłowo. Jego ramiona drżały, John czuł to pod palcami, trzymając go za biceps, drugą ręką na przemian gładząc go i drapiąc po karku.

\- Masz coś śliskiego? – zapytał go John między kolejnymi pocałunkami.

\- Nie sądziłem, że ze mną pojedziesz, nie przygotowałem się – odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Nadstawiał Johnowi szyję, by ten mógł go po niej całować, jednocześnie cały czas przyciskając ich biodra razem. – Mam tylko trochę tłuszczu zwierzęcego.

Byli już w gorszych sytuacjach, kiedyś polegali tylko na ślinie, bo byli zbyt zdesperowani, by czekać.

\- Nada się – zdecydował i przyssał się wyjątkowo mocno w jednym miejscu na szyi ukochanego. Arthur syknął i zaraz potem jęknął, wypychając mocniej biodra, podczas gdy John z zadowoleniem i własnym jękiem polizał dopiero co zostawiony ślad, nim kontynuował gdzie indziej.

\- Musisz mnie najpierw puścić jeśli mam po niego iść – przypomniał Arthur.

John zamrugał szybko i oderwał usta od szyi ukochanego, by na niego popatrzeć ze zdezorientowaniem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, że nie przestał obejmować Arthura.

Niechętnie opuścił na podłogę najpierw nogi, a potem zabrał ręce.

\- Byle szybko – popędził go i obrócił się przodem do ognia, grzejąc się w jego cieple. Bez drugiego ciała przy swoim, zrobiło mu się zimniej niż powinno w tak nagrzanej chatce.

Arthur wstał i podszedł do swojej torby, którą zostawił w pobliżu drzwi. John obserwował go wygłodniały ze swojego miejsca, zwilżając usta, gdy ukochany pochylił się na moment, by wyciągnąć potrzebny im przedmiot. Gdy zdobył to czego szukał, odwrócił się w stronę Johna i uśmiechnął, pokazując mu niewielki słoiczek białego tłuszczu, który zostawił odkręcony przy kominku.

\- Nagrzeje się i trochę rozpuści – wyjaśnił i ułożył się obok Johna. – Na czym skończyliśmy?

\- Zostawiłem ci sznur z pereł na szyi – odparł John, dotykając palcami czerwonych śladów, które zdobiły skórę Arthura.

\- Mmm – odmruknął w odpowiedzi i objął Johna w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. – Teraz ja chcę się trochę zabawić.

Arthur uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy John zadrżał w jego ramionach, a potem znowu, gdy został pocałowany. Z ochotą odpowiedział na pocałunek, czując jak ukochany zaczyna go dotykać, ujmując jego policzek w dłoń i gładząc go kciukiem, nim zjechał na szyję.

John zarzucił nogę na biodro Arthura i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, wolną ręką obejmując go pod pachą i sięgając do głowy, gdzie wplótł palce w krótkie włosy. Arthur od razu zamruczał, na moment zapominając co robił. Gdy już sobie przypomniał, jego dłoń zawędrowała niżej, do talii i biodra, przechodząc płynnie z jednego na drugie, jakby rozkoszując się kształtem i nieznacznym wcięciem. Po kilku chwilach poczuł ją wyżej, na piersi. Odsunął się nieznacznie, by ułatwić ukochanemu dostęp. 

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy Arthur dotykał go delikatnie. Jego wyniszczone strzelaniem i jazdą, szorstkie dłonie pieściły mu klatkę piersiową, a potem brzuch. John trochę się zmartwił, gdy ukochany dotknął jego wystających żeber, ale ten chyba nawet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi tylko kontynuował pieszczoty, tak by żaden kawałek ciała nie został pominięty.

Drżał pod dotykiem ukochanego, jęczał i wzdychał gdy ten natrafiał na czuły punkt, celowo zostając przy nich dłużej, aż John zaczynał się wić, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Ale Arthur się nie spieszył, tak jak on wcześniej. Mieli tyle czasu, że zamiast się popędzać, wolał napawać się chwilą i doprowadzać swojego partnera do szaleństwa.

John nie wiedział czy go za to nienawidzić, czy mu dziękować, gdy coraz więcej jęków wydostawało się z jego ust. Arthur uciszał go pocałunkami, samemu nie pozostając mu dłużnym. Jego jęki były dla Johna jak muzyka, której nigdy nie miał dość. By słyszeć ją jak najdłużej, przejechał palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa ukochanego i zaczął go uciskać.

Poczuł jęk Arthura całym ciałem, gdy jego klatka piersiowa zadudniła, przylegając szczelnie do jego. John uśmiechnął się do pocałunku i zaraz potem sam znowu jęknął, gdy dłoń ukochanego znalazła się na jego pośladkach i zaczęła je ugniatać.

Przycisnął mocniej Arthura do siebie i przerwał pocałunek, dysząc i jęcząc mu wprost do ust.

\- Arthur – westchnął łamiącym się głosem.

Ukochany zamruczał w odpowiedzi, wyczuwając zniecierpliwienie Johna. Ucałował go jeszcze w kącik ust, po czym odchylił się do tyłu i sięgnął po słoiczek z tłuszczem.

John jak najszybciej przyciągnął go znów do siebie, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Zdyszany oparł głowę o ramię ukochanego, odgarniając włosy ze spoconego czoła, do którego się lepiły. Słyszał jak Arthur stawia słoiczek za nim, a potem jego szuranie po podłodze, gdy wyciągał ze środka tłuszcz. 

Nie lubił tego momentu. Pamiętał jak bolało za pierwszym razem, kiedy nie za bardzo wiedzieli co robić. Od tego czasu wiele się nauczyli i rzadko czuł ból, ale i tak zawsze się stresował. Mimo to warto było się trochę przemęczyć.

\- Rozluźnij się, Johnny – poradził mu Arthur.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wykonał polecenie. Mięśnie powoli przestawały być spięte, duża była w tym zasługa Arthura, który znów dotykał jego pośladków, podsycając na nowo pożądanie. Kiedy poczuł się gotowy, zarzucił wyżej nogę na biodro ukochanego, a ten od razu zrozumiał sygnał.

Arthur ucałował go w głowę nim wsunął mu palcem między pośladki i zanurzył wewnątrz. Pierwsze wrażenie zawsze było dziwne, nieważne ile razy to robili. John wbił paznokcie w plecy ukochanego i zacisnął mocno powieki, rozluźniając się jak tylko potrafił podczas gdy palec gładko wchodził coraz głębiej. Bez tłuszczu byłoby zdecydowanie trudniej i bardziej boleśnie, teraz odczuwał tylko niewielki dyskomfort, który lada moment minie.

\- Szlag, Marston, słyszałeś co do ciebie mówiłem? – odezwał się Arthur.

\- Tak – stęknął w odpowiedzi. – Minęło trochę czasu, daj mi chwilę.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując się znowu rozluźnić, ale było to trudniejsze niż się wydawało, gdy cały czas czuł palec ukochanego – napierający i wchodzący głębiej, wypełniający go tylko trochę, a mimo to miał wrażenie, jakby miał nie zmieścić już więcej.

Powoli dyskomfort przeradzał się w znajomą przyjemność. John jęknął głośno i wypchnął biodra do tyłu, pochłaniając palec do końca.

\- Cholera – sapnął, gdy Arthur zaczął nim miarowo poruszać. – Arthur… Oh, Arthur.

\- John – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, nieśmiało pocierając palcem obok pierwszego, ale nie wsuwając go jeszcze.

John odetchnął głęboko, napawając się uczuciem wypełnienia, tym jak palec Arthura pieści go od wewnątrz. Ilekroć wsuwał go do końca, czuł jakby prąd przemykał przez całe jego ciało, zaciskając mu dłonie wbrew woli i odbierając na moment oddech.

\- W porządku? – zapytał Arthur, wciąż kusząc drugim palcem. Zniecierpliwiony John mocniej poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o niego znacząco.

\- Daj kolejny – poprosił i zaraz potem jęknął, gdy szczypanie bólu i rozkosz połączyły się, tworząc mieszankę, która wywołała u niego dreszcze. Nie czekał na ruch Arthura, sam nabił się do końca na oba palce i ścisnął je mocno, chcąc je dokładnie czuć. – Boże…

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił go Arthur, znów całując go w głowę. – Świetnie ci idzie.

Nie miał pojęcia co jest takiego w tych słowach, ale uwielbiał je słyszeć, zwłaszcza wypowiedziane tym głosem, tym tonem. Zadrżał znowu i jęknął z powodu pochwały, nie przestając już, bo Arthur zaczął poruszać palcami, z początku wolno, potem coraz szybciej, tracąc całą dotychczasową cierpliwość. 

John nie pozostawał mu dłużny i wystawiał się na jego ruchy, z każdą chwilą czując się bardziej gotowym na więcej. Nie chcąc tracić rytmu, który stworzyli, z trudem uniósł głowę do góry i odnalazł usta ukochanego, całując go pospiesznie. Arthur warknął i dodał trzeci palec.

Odrzucając głowę do tyłu i przerywając tym samym pocałunek, John jęknął głośno, na granicy krzyku i zaczął szybciej poruszać biodrami. Z tyłu miał dłoń Arthura, a z przodu jego męskość, o którą ocierał się co chwilę.

Arthur skorzystał z okazji i znów zaczął całować go w szyję, cały czas powarkując i jęcząc ilekroć John ruszał biodrami do przodu. Nie mógł zdecydować czego chce bardziej, czuć palce głębiej, czy ocierać o twardą męskość ukochanego, dlatego poruszał się jak najszybciej mógł w tej pozycji, by mieć obydwie rzeczy.

\- Arthur – jęknął i zaraz potem krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy Arthur wyjął nagle palce i powalił go na plecy, zawisając nad nim.

John syknął, gdy zęby zacisnęły się mocno na jego szyi, najmocniej jak do tej pory. Jakikolwiek ból szybko został zagłuszony przez przyjemność, gdy Arthur złączył ich biodra. Obaj jęknęli i objęli się mocno, John trzymał głowę odchyloną, by dalej czuć usta ukochanego na szyi. Starał się poruszać dalej biodrami, ale Arthur praktycznie na nich leżał i tylko się o nie ocierał – mocno, gwałtownie, nie bawiąc się już w cierpliwość.

Choć wszystkie jego zmysły były zaprzątnięte Arthurem, usłyszał gdy ten przeklinając, na ślepo sięgnął po słoik z tłuszczem. Zostawiając Johna ze świeżymi śladami po zębach na szyi, podniósł się na jednej ręce i popatrzył na niego z zachwytem w oczach. John jęknął na ten widok i wygiął się, unosząc klatkę piersiową do góry.

Tym razem to Arthur jęknął, John odgarnął znów włosy z oczu i przyjrzał mu się, jak naciera męskość tłuszczem. Zaschło mu w ustach i poruszył się niespokojnie ze zniecierpliwienia.

Arthur przesunął się nieco do tyłu i usiadł pomiędzy rozchylonymi nogami Johna, zakładając sobie najpierw jedną, a potem drugą na biodro i przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Gotowy?

Zawsze o to pytał, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie zrobić Johnowi krzywdy. Zawsze to w Arthurze doceniał, nawet jeśli takie pytanie nie było potrzebne, bo powiedziałby, gdyby coś go martwiło albo zmienił zdanie. A już na pewno nie leżałby tak spokojny i bezbronny jak teraz, kiedy w geście poddanie oraz gotowości ułożył się wygodnie z rękoma przy głowie i popatrzył na Arthura wyczekująco. Pospieszył go krzyżując mu łydki na lędźwiach, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że może zaczynać. Był gotowy i zniecierpliwiony. 

Arthur podparł się na dłoni i patrząc Johnowi w oczy, powoli w niego wszedł. John nie potrafił utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego, uczucie wypełnienia przez ukochaną osobę było zbyt intensywne. Zacisnął powieki i odchylił głowę, czując jak Arthur pochyla się nad nim i łapie go za dłoń, splatając ich palce.

Przez chwilę obaj zamarli w bezruchu, potrzebowali tej drobnej przerwy, by wziąć się w garść. Dawno tego nie robili, nie mieli dość czasu, by iść na całość, ale teraz mieli tyle wolnych chwil ile tylko potrzebowali.

John wyprostował głowę i ciężko oddychając popatrzył na ukochanego, który z pochyloną głową mocno zaciskał zęby, zapewne żeby nie poddać się chwili i nie zacząć zbyt szybko.

\- Cholera, John – wyjęczał i popatrzył na niego zdesperowany. Nie był jeszcze całkowicie w środku, a już tracił kontrolę. John wiedział co czuje, bo czuł to samo.

\- Arthur – westchnął w odpowiedzi, nogami przyciągając ukochanego do siebie, witając go głębiej, co wywołało u nich obu głośny jęk.

Zbliżyli się do siebie jednocześnie, wiedząc czego potrzebują – kolejnego pocałunku. Arthur podparł się na przedramieniu, by mieć wolną drugą dłoń, którą delikatnie ujął pozszywany policzek Johna, gładząc go z czułością. John stęknął i ścisnął dłoń Arthura, nim zabrał własną z jego uścisku i obydwoma ramionami objął ukochanego, oplatając go wszystkimi czterema kończynami, gdy ten wszedł w niego głębiej, aż znalazł się w nim cały.

Ten moment zawsze był najintensywniejszy dla nich obu, moment w którym kompletnie się łączyli i byli jednym ciałem, jedną duszą jeśli coś takiego istniało. To była ich ulubiona chwila. W żaden inny sposób nie mogli się do siebie zbliżyć bardziej jak w ten najbardziej intymny sposób, kiedy jedyne co czuli to siebie – swój zapach, swoje ciała przylegające do siebie, swoje ciężkie oddechy, serca dudniące w klatkach piersiowych, usta połączone w czułym pocałunku i dłonie pieszczące z niespotykaną jak na nich delikatnością. W tej jednej chwili cały świat został sprowadzony tylko do nich dwóch. 

Chciałby, by mogli zostać tak już na zawsze. Bez żadnych zmartwień czy problemów, tylko oni dwaj.

Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, Arthur zaczął się poruszać. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas się całowali, ale John musiał w końcu przestać, nie mogąc robić jednocześnie tego i pojękiwać pod wpływem ruchów ukochanego.

Obejmując go mocniej, pociągnął Arthura w dół, tak że przykrywał go praktycznie cały, po czym ukrył twarz w jego szyi, nie przestając wydawać z siebie dźwięków rozkoszy. Arthur też się nie hamował, stękał i jęczał nad nim, tym głośniej im szybciej się poruszał, aż złapał wyjątkowo szybki rytm, który wprawiał w ruch całe ciało Johna i tylko to, że trzymał się ukochanego sprawiało, że nie przesuwał się po podłodze wraz ze śpiworem.

Arthur był cały spięty, zdeterminowany by sprawić mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. John dotykał jego pleców oraz ramion i czuł jak pracują znajdujące się tam mięśnie, jak napinają się przy każdym ruchu. Zrobiło mu się od tego goręcej w podbrzuszu.

Arthur był jak niedźwiedź – góra mięśni, która atakuje całym ciałem. Świadomość, że ukochany jest taki silny, że z łatwością ciska ludźmi jak szmacianymi lalkami, podniecała Johna jak nic innego. Uwielbiał kiedy Arthur ostro się z nim obchodzi, jak teraz, kiedy trzymał go w kleszczach, nie pozwalając się ruszyć, tak że był zdany wyłącznie na jego brutalne ruchy, które będzie czuł jeszcze następnego dnia.

Obaj wiedzieli, że długo to wszystko nie potrwa. Przerwa była zbyt długa, widać to było w ich desperacji, by jak najszybciej osiągnąć spełnienie i w coraz bardziej nieregularnych, ale nadal silnych ruchach Arthura.

Byli głośni, nawet nie próbowali być cicho. Wydawali z siebie najróżniejsze dźwięki, praktycznie tuż przy swoich uszach – jęczeli, stękali, sapali, wypowiadali swoje imiona, zakwilili parę razy, a John nawet krzyknął, gdy Arthur trafił go w ten jeden, najbardziej wrażliwy punkt wewnątrz, przez który robiło mu się biało przed oczami. Gdy już na niego natrafił, robił wszystko, by trafiać go za każdym razem i wyrywać kolejne krzyki z gardła Johna, nie pozwalając mu odetchnąć nawet na chwilę. Ich jęki były na pewno słyszalne na zewnątrz chaty, ale na takim odludziu nie było żadnego człowieka, który mógłby ich usłyszeć, a nawet jeśli, drzwi były zamknięte. Byli bezpieczni.

John długo nie mógł wytrzymać tego szalonego tempa. Arthur także, obaj drżeli będąc blisko, ale jeszcze nie dość blisko. Objęli się nawzajem mocno, boleśnie wręcz, ale nie zwrócili na to żadnej uwagi, liczyło się tylko spełnienie, które powoli ogarniało ich ciała, intensywniejsze z każdą kolejną chwilą, aż nagle, niczym pocisk z rewolweru, John poczuł rozkosz wszędzie i tak silną, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Jego ciało napięło się całe, Arthur przycisnął je do siebie, nie pozwalając mu się oddalić. John też objął go mocniej, nie marząc teraz o niczym innym, jak tylko wtopić się w ukochanego i zostać tak na zawsze gdy doszedł, cały czas czując poruszającą się w nim męskość ukochanego i wykrzykując jego imię.

Arthur przyspieszył i zaczął jeszcze mocniej wchodzić w Johna, któremu powoli mijała euforia, a powrócił dyskomfort. Nie zaprotestował jednak, przyjemność wciąż była zbyt duża i podsycana każdym kolejnym ruchem ukochanego, który nieprzerwanie szeptał jego imię, głośniej i głośniej. Gdy głos mu się załamał, a jego ciało znieruchomiało, John wiedział, że też doszedł. Chwilę później też to poczuł, gdy wypełniło go nasienie.

Westchnął ukontentowany i rozluźnił się, zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Opuścił ręce i nogi, które zrobiły się bezwładne. Arthur dalej był nad nim i trząsł się z wysiłku dysząc. W końcu i jemu ręce odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Odsunął się na bok, John mruknął niezadowolony, gdy nie czuł już nic w sobie, ale nie zrobił nic, by temu zapobiec, zbyt wyczerpany.

Popatrzył na Arthura, który położył się obok na plecach i spoglądał w sufit. Ich piersi unosiły się szybko i gwałtownie, gdyby spróbowali posłuchać swoich serc, pewnie biłyby dalej jak szalone. Arthur po chwili też na niego popatrzył i uśmiechnął się. Spokojniejsze już serce Johna znów zaczęło szybciej bić, a przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, gdy ukochany złapał go za dłoń, kładąc ją blisko jego głowy, by palcami muskać oszpecony bliznami policzek.

John odwzajemnił uśmiech i przymknął oczy, odwracając się na bok i przysuwając bliżej, tak że ich nogi znajdowały się obok siebie, dotykając się. Dłoń Arthura ciążyła mu przyjemnie w jego własnej, przypominając o jego obecności, o tym co przed chwilą robili i sprawiała, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Tylko od takiego małego gestu.

Leżeli tak razem, rozkoszując się pozostałościami rozkoszy i swoją bliskością, z którą nie musieli się kryć ani spieszyć. Poza ich małą chatką, reszta świata dla nich teraz nie istniała, nawet polowanie, z którego powodu tu przybyli.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo odpoczywali, wszystko zdawało się trwać dłużej, gdy jest się szczęśliwym, nawet nie zwracał uwagi na czas, a równie dobrze mogło minąć dziesięć minut od momentu jak zaczęli ściągać z siebie ubrania. Niewiele, ale John miał wrażenie, jakby byli tu już wiele godzin i równie długo dostarczali sobie rozkoszy.

\- Dasz wiarę, że jesteśmy razem tylko trzy lata? – zapytał nagle, spoglądając na Arthura, który wypoczywał z zamkniętymi oczami. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że minęło więcej czasu. Jakieś czternaście.

\- To dlatego, że tyle się już znamy – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Zawsze byliśmy nierozłączni i blisko ze sobą związani. Byliśmy braćmi.

John przesunął się na tyle blisko, na ile pozwalały mu ich złączone dłonie leżące między nimi.

\- Czyli popełniamy grzech kazirodztwa?

Arthur prychnął i popatrzył na niego rozbawiony.

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu – poprosił, a John uśmiechnął się. Jego uśmiech jeszcze się powiększył, gdy Arthur ucałował go krótko w usta nim znów się odsunął i usiadł. – Przydałoby się iść coś upolować.

\- Po co kupowałeś tyle konserw, skoro ciągle polujemy? – zapytał go John przeciągając się leniwie i na powrót zamykając oczy. Może Arthur mu odpuści jeśli zobaczy jaki jest zmęczony. 

Arthur zabrał swoją dłoń z uścisku Johna, który popatrzył na niego jednym okiem, drugie dalej mając zamknięte. To pierwsze też na powrót zamknął, gdy ukochany przeczesał mu włosy palcami. John nadstawił się do tego dotyku jak kot. Zamruczał zadowolony i zaraz potem jęknął zawiedziony, gdy Arthur stanął na nogi, już całkowicie wypoczęty. 

\- Na wypadek, gdyby nie udało się nic upolować – wyjaśnił mu w końcu. John i tak nie zamierzał wstawać. – Zginąłbyś tu beze mnie. Podnoś się.

\- Nie możemy zostać dłużej tutaj? – Gdy Arthur go mijał, by zacząć się ubierać, John próbował go złapać i zatrzymać, ale tylko musnął palcami jego kostkę. Zawiedziony przekręcił się na drugi bok, by dalej obserwować ukochanego, który jeszcze nie zdążył zakryć swojej nagości. – Jest miło przy kominku. Ciepło.

Chciał tu zostać i po prostu poleżeć. Coś co doprowadzało go do szału w obozie, tutaj, przy Arthurze, było bardzo mile widziane.

\- Zachowujesz się jak zapchlony kot – zauważył Arthur, ale w jego przytyku próżno było szukać złośliwości. – Zaraz będzie zmierzchać, nie zamierzam włóczyć się po okolicy w ciemności.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz tu ze mną, to nie będziesz musiał – próbował go kusić. Nie miał pojęcia jak Arthur może mu tak odmawiać, gdy dalej leżał przed nim nagi.

\- Wstawaj, John – popędził go. Udało mu się odnaleźć spodnie i wciągnął je już na nogi, zasłaniając najlepszy widok. Na szczęście drugi najlepszy wciąż był widoczny. John wlepił wzrok w nagą klatkę piersiową ukochanego, która nadal była trochę lśniąca od potu. Marzył, by położyć na niej głowę, przeczesać znajdujące się tam jasne włosy, poczuć twarde mięśnie i po prostu zasnąć z biciem serca tuż pod uchem.

Najwyraźniej musi na to jeszcze poczekać. Bo w to że prędzej czy później dostanie czego chce, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Arthur też tego nie odpuści.

\- Nie możesz iść sam? – spróbował po raz ostatni. Jeśli już koniecznie trzeba znów było wyjść na śnieg, to może to zrobić jedna osoba. Arthur coś upoluje, a on tu zostanie, dopilnuje ognia w kominku, zdrzemnie się, potem razem zjedzą kolację i pójdą spać, a on uśnie tak jak to sobie wymarzył.

\- Nie jestem twoją zakichaną gosposią, Marston. – John uśmiechnął się, gdy Arthur do niego podszedł, ale zamiast do niego dołączyć, ukochany po prostu kopnął go w żebra. Nawet zabolało. – Podnoś tyłek albo wyrzucę cię bez ubrania za drzwi.

\- Dobra, już wstaję – poddał się i usiadł ze skrzyżowany nogami, krzywiąc się nieco z bólu i z powodu nasienia, które zaczęła z niego wypływać. – Zrobiłbyś to?

\- Co? – Arthur był już przy reszcie swoich rzeczy i zakładał koszulę. Na biodrach miał już pas z dwoma kaburami.

\- Wyrzucił mnie nago na zewnątrz?

John dołączyło niego i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy porozrzucane po całej chacie.

\- Nie – odparł bez zawahania nim obrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Odmarzłoby ci to i owo, a trochę bym na tym stracił.

\- Jak zwykle dbasz o najważniejsze – rzucił sarkastycznie, naciągając spodnie na lepkie nieco nogi. 

\- Jak zawsze.

Założyli jeszcze buty i płaszcze, i opuścili chatkę, kierując się do koni, których nawet nie rozsiodłali. Snowstorm i Old Boy ucieszyły się na ich widok i z radością dały się wyprowadzić, jakby jeszcze nie miały dość podróży.

Wyciągnęli bronie do polowania – Arthur łuk, a John karabin – a następnie wsiedli na konie i odjechali w stronę bardziej otwartych terenów oraz rzeki, gdzie będzie większa szansa na upolowanie jakiejś zwierzyny. Zaczęło trochę padać, ale nie na tyle, by wpływać na widoczność, więc nie przejmowali się zbytnio.

Po pobycie w ciepłej chatce, na zewnątrz zdawało się być zimniej niż w rzeczywistości. John potrzebował chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do chłodu i z satysfakcją odkrył, że Arthur też nieco drży i opatula się ciaśniej płaszczem. 

\- Mówiłem, żeby zostać w środku – dokuczał mu. Arthur popatrzył na niego spod kapelusza mocno naciągniętego na oczy.

\- A jutro jadłbyś wióry ze ścian – odparł ostro. John przewrócił oczami słysząc ten ton. – Zamknij się i jedź, nie będę się żywił samymi warzywami, gdy dookoła pełno zwierzyny.

John rozejrzał się zmieszany. Nic nie widział w zasięgu wzroku poza paroma krukami.

\- Piłeś już? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie. Arthur skinął w odpowiedzi na śnieg przed nimi. John przyjrzał mu się uważniej i pod warstewką świeżego puchu dostrzegł zagłębienia w wydawałoby się nieskazitelnej pokrywie. Tropy, prawdopodobnie jelenia. W życiu by ich nie wypatrzył, albo zrobiłby to za późno. Był okropnym myśliwym, a Arthur cały ten czas podążał za śladami. – Za dużo przebywałeś ostatnio z Charlesem.

\- Ten człowiek to magik, odnalazłby zwierzynę nawet bez tropów – zachwalał ich przyjaciela Arthur.

Charles był tajemniczy, ale John go lubił. Znał się na strzelaniu, był świetnym myśliwym i szpiegiem. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mieliby powiedzieć komuś z gangu o sobie, wybrałby właśnie Charlesa. O ile już nie wiedział. Czasami John nawet nie wiedział, że mężczyzna go obserwuje czy jest tuż za nim. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zdarzyło mu się już przyłapać jego i Arthura na tajemniczych schadzkach.

Dojechali do rzeki po paru minutach i ruszyli w górę. Arthur prowadził, cały czas obserwując ślady na śniegu, które z każdą chwilą znikały coraz bardziej pod świeżą warstwą puchu. John postanowił go nie rozpraszać i jechał za nim w ciszy, rozglądając się za łatwiejszą zdobyczą, ale cała zwierzyna, którą widzieli wcześniej jak na złość postanowiła zniknąć. Może zwierzęta przestraszyły się ich krzyków?

\- Dalej pójdziemy pieszo – zdecydował Arthur i zatrzymał konia.

John zrobił to samo i dołączył do ukochanego. Zostawili konie nieprzywiązane, by mogły w razie czego do nich przybiec. Oba skorzystały z postoju i przystanęły przy brzegu rzeki, której nurt był w tym miejscu spokojniejszy i można było się z niej napić.

Wpatrzony w ziemię Arthur szedł pewnie przed siebie, mamrocząc co chwilę, że są już blisko. John nie sądził, by to była prawda, przejechali już spory kawałek, a żadnego jelenia nie było widać, a na tle białego śniegu łatwo było przecież wypatrzeć ich brązowe futro.

Szli w śniegu prawie po kolana, John już miał mokro w butach i nie marzył o niczym innym tylko żeby wrócić na konia, a potem do chatki i ogrzać się. Zamiast tego musieli polować, choć mogli po prostu zjeść konserwy jak normalni ludzie. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Arthur po prostu chce poćwiczyć tropienie, a potem pochwalić się Charlesowi. A on musiał przez to cierpieć.

Z westchnieniem zarzucił karabin na ramię i znudzony podążał dalej za Arthurem. Wciąż żadnych zwierząt na horyzoncie, nawet ptaki się pochowały. To miejsce jednak nie było idealne do zamieszkania. Podobał mu się ten spokój i odległość od cywilizacji, widoki też były piękne, ale jeśli tak trudno było tu o jedzenie, to już wolał mieszkać w mieście.

Arthur oddalił się od niego znacząco, skupiony tylko na tropieniu i niczym innym. John popatrzył w niebo, na pozycję słońca skrytego za chmurami. Wciąż było wcześnie, mieli czas by coś upolować. Gdyby tylko mógł znaleźć jakiś powód, by przekonać ukochanego do wcześniejszego powrotu.

Z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na śnieg, a potem na Arthura. Uśmiechając się, nabrał trochę śniegu na dłoń i uformował z niego kulę, którą po wymierzeniu cisnął w mężczyznę. Trafił prosto w tył głowy, strącając przy okazji kapelusz.

Arthur zesztywniał i odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę. John szczerzył się do niego, dopóki nie zobaczył mordu w oczach ukochanego, który sięgnął po kapelusz, nie przestając patrzeć na Johna nawet na chwilę.

\- Chodź tu – rozkazał mu Arthur. John cofnął się o krok. – Chodź tu, chłopcze.

\- Wolałbym nie – odparł i zrobił kolejny krok w tył.

\- Chodź tu! – warknął donośnie.

John rzucił się do ucieczki na chwilę przed tym jak Arthur ruszył na niego, przedzierając się przez zwały śniegu jak szarżujący niedźwiedź. Ciężko było uciekać w takich warunkach, ale miał przewagę, a przede wszystkim był szybszy od Arthura, zawsze tak było. Gdy jednak obejrzał się za siebie, miał ukochanego praktycznie za plecami. Musiał go bardzo wkurzyć.

To było trochę straszne, uciekanie przed nieuniknionym, ale i zabawne. Nie był to pierwszy raz, przypomniały mu się te wszystkie chwile sprzed lat, kiedy jako dziecko zmuszał Arthura do pościgu tylko dlatego, bo nudziło mu się w obozie, a nikt ze starszych członków gangu nie chciał mu poświęcić uwagi. Zawsze wtedy zaczepiał Arthura, czy to kradnąc mu kapelusz lub dziennik, albo oblewając go wodą, cokolwiek byle tylko sprowokować go do zabawy.

W przeszłości najlepszym miejscem do ukrycia się były drzewa. Był mały i zwinny, Arthur nie miałby jak za nim wejść, ale teraz obaj byli dorosłymi mężczyznami i wspięcie się na drzewo – zwłaszcza gdy Arthur deptał mu po piętach – było niewykonalne.

\- Pożałujesz tego, chłopcze! – groził Arthur. John spanikował, gdy usłyszał go naprawdę blisko za sobą.

Odważył się jeszcze raz odwrócić i omal krzyknął, gdy zobaczył furię w oczach ukochanego, który wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, by złapać go za karabin. John pochylił się szybko do przodu i uniknął złapania o włos. Starał się przyspieszyć, ale śniegu było tyle i taki sypki, że nie dawał rady podnosić nóg dość wysoko ani opierać się na stabilnym gruncie. Parę razy się poślizgnął, ale Arthur też, więc udało mu się uniknąć złapania.

John zaśmiał się z absurdalności całej sytuacji. Mieli polować, a tymczasem ganiali się po śniegu jak dwa głąby, jak para dzieciaków bez żadnej presji ze strony świata. Podobało mu się to. Ta wolność, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał.

By mieć większe szanse, zboczył z otwartych terenów i spróbował dostać się wśród drzewa, gdzie śniegu jest mniej i można się za czymś schować. Nim zdołał chociażby się zbliżyć, poczuł silne uderzenie od tyłu i przewrócił się, przygniatany do śniegu.

\- Mam cię! – ucieszył się Arthur.

John usiłował się wydostać, udało mu się nawet obrócić na plecy, by nie trzymać twarzy w śniegu, ale Arthur był na to gotowy i dłoń pełną białego puchu przyłożył mu prosto w policzek. Wrzasnął z zimna natychmiast i rękoma starał się ochronić, podczas gdy ukochany nacierał mu twarz śniegiem.

\- Arthur, przestań! – błagał zdesperowany, kopiąc i wijąc się pod ciężarem ukochanego. – To jest zimne!

\- Taka już natura śniegu, Marston! – odparł, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć rozbawienie i satysfakcję. – Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym zanim we mnie rzuciłeś śnieżką.

\- Rozerwiesz mi szwy!

To mu pomoże, Arthur był przewrażliwiony, na pewno przestanie!

\- Nie będą cię swędzieć, gdy ci odmarzną – odparł i kontynuował swój atak. John odkaszlnął śniegiem, który dostał mu się do ust.

Arthur trzymał go za nadgarstek, by się tak nie rzucał, a drugą ręką znów nabrał śniegu i wrzucił mu go za kołnierz. John pisnął jak panienka, na moment zagłuszając śmiech ukochanego. Śnieg momentalnie zaczął się topić i zimna woda zaczęła spływać Johnowi po plecach i piersi.

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle i cały zesztywniał, ale pomimo chwilowej niemocy, udało mu się nabrać śniegu do wolnej dłoni i nawet nie próbując być delikatnym, rzucił nim prosto w twarz Arthura, który krzyknął zaskoczony, co dało Johnowi dość czasu, by wypełznąć spod niego i zacząć znowu uciekać.

Arthur od razu ruszył w pogoń, dysząc niczym wściekły byk. Obaj dopadli w końcu drzew i lawirując między nimi, co chwilę usiłowali się trafić kolejnymi kulami śniegu. Stracili swoje kapelusze w trakcie tej walki, ale nie przejęli się tym tylko próbowali dopaść siebie nawzajem.

Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawili, tak beztrosko. Niektóre napady to dobra zabawa, ale mimo wszystko dalej mogli zginąć w każdej chwili. Tutaj nic im nie groziło, byli zrelaksowani i nie kryli swojej radości, którą dawała im ta mała zabawa.

Ostatecznie znów wybiegli na otwarty teren, John ponownie uciekał, cały przemoczony i z odmrożonym nosem, ale szczęśliwy. Z uśmiechem obejrzał się za siebie, na goniącego go Arthura, któremu też nie schodził uśmiech z twarzy, nawet gdy starał się udawać wściekłego i żądnego krwi za tę pierwszą śnieżkę.

Prędzej czy później będą musieli przestać, ale to oznaczało wyłonienie zwycięzcy, a John nie chciał być tym przegranym. Zaczął rozmyślać na jakimś planem na wygraną, gdy nagle usłyszał charakterystyczny świst i chwilę później coś przeleciało mu przed oczami. Momentalnie natrafił na opór gdy chciał biec dalej, a ręce zostały mu przyciśnięte mocno do ciała i szarpnęło nim do tyłu, tak że poleciał od razu na plecy. Upadł boleśnie na karabin i syknął z bólu, patrząc na linę, która ciągnęła się od niego i kończyła w dłoni Arthura.

\- Znowu cię mam – powiedział z dumą i szybko się zbliżył.

John zaczął się szarpać, usiłując wyplątać ręce z zacisku lassa, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Arthur dopadł do niego i siadł mu na biodrach, uśmiechając się do niego z zadowoleniem.

\- Dobrze – westchnął John i przestał walczyć. – Wygrałeś, poddaję się.

Przegrana nie była taka zła. Nie w takiej pozycji.

Arthur zaśmiał się zadowolony i poklepał go po policzku, nim nachylił się i zimnym nosem musnął równie zimną twarz Johna, po chwili całując go czule. Od razu zrobiło się cieplej, choć nawet usta mieli lodowate i nieco szczękali zębami, nawet podczas pocałunku.

Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, popatrzyli sobie w oczy, a pary z ich ust mieszały się ze sobą, tak blisko siebie byli. John uśmiechnął, a Arthur od razu odwzajemnił uśmiech i wstał, poluźniając linę, by i on mógł się podnieść.

Ubranie miał całe przemoczone od śniegu, ale warto było. Wciąż czuł podekscytowanie wywołane pościgiem, nie mógł się przestać uśmiechać. Szczęśliwy na krótko objął Arthura ramieniem i w takiej pozycji przeszli kawałek, kierując się w stronę miejsca, gdzie zgubili kapelusze.

\- Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz bawiliśmy się jak dzieci – wyznał John strzepując śnieg z kapelusza nim założył go na głowę. – Z dobrych kilka lat temu.

\- Szkoda, że z synem się tak nie bawisz.

To oskarżenie było tak nagłe i niespodziewane, że John aż się zatrzymał i wpatrywał zszokowany w Arthura. Nie miał kompletnie pojęcia skąd u niego ta nagła zmiana nastroju. Jeszcze chwilę temu cieszyli się wspólną zabawą, a teraz Arthur przemawiał do niego ostrym tonem, zupełnie jak w chwilach, kiedy był z jakiegoś powodu wściekły na Johna. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy przez tydzień nie dawał Johnowi żyć po jego powrocie po rocznej ucieczce.

\- Nie jest nawet mój – odpowiedział po chwili, czując jak w nim samym wzbiera wściekłość. Nienawidził rozmawiać o Jacku, bo wszyscy zawsze mówili mu to samo. Zajmij się synem, John. To twój dzieciak, John. Różnica była taka, że większość była przy tym łagodna i ostrożna, wiedząc że może na nich naskoczyć za poruszenie tego tematu. Ale nie Arthur. On się nie bał i nie chodził wokół niego na paluszkach ilekroć ten temat był poruszany. Arthur i Abigail byli jedynymi członkami gangu, którzy nie bali mu się powiedzieć prosto w twarz, co myślą o jego zachowaniu. To że ich nie słuchał, to już inna sprawa. – Wszyscy w gangu spali z Abigail. Nawet ty. Równie dobrze może być twój.

Arthur prychnął i pokręcił głową, zatrzymując się by poczekać na Johna, który dalej stał w miejscu.

\- Ma twoje oczy – powiedział przekonany co do tego, że się nie myli. – Poznałbym je wszędzie, wierz mi.

\- Nawet jeśli jest mój, to co z tego? – John zaczął znowu iść, podświadomie stawiając ciężko kroki i starając się jakoś wyżyć bez wszczynania bójki. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne tarzanie się w śniegu, tym razem na poważnie i z dużą szansą na rozbicie mu nosa przez Arthura. – Nie chciałem być ojcem i dalej nie chcę. Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać teraz? Mieliśmy się dobrze bawić.

To miał być wypad, by zapomnieć o wszystkim co działo się aktualnie wokół gangu. Tylko oni dwaj, nic więcej. Nie rozumiał czemu Arthur chciał to zepsuć.

\- Zawsze lubiłeś uciekać od odpowiedzialności. – Arthur szedł kawałek przed nim, prowadząc ich z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie zostawili wierzchowce. – Możesz zaprzeczać, ale wiem, że nie uciekłeś na rok tylko dlatego, bo nie chciałem się z tobą pieprzyć te cztery lata temu.

Oficjalna wersja była taka, że uciekł w obawie przed odpowiedzialnością za syna. Po części to była prawda, ale oliwy do ognia dolało odrzucenie przez Arthura. Nie potrafił z nim przebywać po tym, jak podał mu serce na dłoni i został zignorowany, bo Arthur był zbyt przerażony, by zaakceptować to co było między nimi. Nie potrafił być dalej tylko bratem.

Więc John zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy w tamtym momencie. Spakował się w nocy i uciekł, a gdy był już wystarczająco daleko, by nie martwić się ekipą poszukiwawczą, odetchnął z ulgą, bo zostawił za sobą dwa swoje najcięższe problemy – syna, który nawet nie był jego oraz Arthura, który złamał mu serce.

Gang myślał, że uciekł tylko z powodu Jacka, ale to był tylko dodatkowy pretekst. Gdyby to tylko o Jacka chodziło, nie czekałby aż chłopak będzie miał prawie rok by się ulotnić. Arthur z kolei znał główny powód, ale najwyraźniej domyślił się, co było dodatkowym powodem. Nie że było to jakoś wyjątkowo trudne do wydedukowania, ale John miał nadzieję, że ich spięcie z tamtego czasu odwróci uwagę Arthura od wszystkiego innego. 

\- Abigail chciała, żebym pomógł wychowywać Jacka – wyjaśnił spokojnie, gdy zorientował się, że Arthur też nie jest chętny na kłótnie i nie zamierza podnosić głosu. – Nie byłem wtedy w nastroju na takie rzeczy, czułem się odrzucony przez ciebie, zraniony. Nie rozumiała, że mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie jak dobro gangu. Miałem swoje obowiązki. Dalej mam.

Nie nadawał się na ojca. Jego miejsce było w siodle, w drodze. Był dobry w napadaniu na ludzi i zabijaniu, nie trzymaniu małego dziecka, którego potrzeb nawet nie rozumiał. Nawet obca osoba lepiej zajęłaby się wtedy Jackiem niż zniszczony emocjonalnie John. Dalej tak uważał.

Jack miał teraz cztery lata, a on dalej nie rozumiał tego dziecka. Nie wiedział czemu chłopak się na niego patrzy, czemu mówi takie dziwne rzeczy. Może gdyby miał normalne dzieciństwo, łatwiej byłoby mu go zrozumieć, ale nie miał. Nie pamiętał jak to jest być dzieckiem, nigdy wcześniej żadnym się nie opiekował, a Abigail oczekiwała, że wejdzie w rolę ojca z marszu i stworzą razem normalną rodzinę.

Już dawno jej wyjaśnił, że nie ma na to szans, że kocha Arthura, nie ją. Nie w ten sposób. Próby uwiedzenia go i przemówienia mu do rozumu się skończyły, ale nie namawianie go na zostanie ojcem. Abigail była naprawdę uparta. Dlatego tak się cieszył, że wreszcie wyrwał się z obozu i nie musi słuchać jej narzekań na to, że nie zajmuje się Jackiem.

\- Jack też nim jest – przekonywał go dalej Arthur. John zawsze szanował jego opinie, nawet jeśli się z nimi nie zgadzał, ale tę miał wyjątkowo gdzieś. – Zrobiłeś dzieciaka, to się nim zajmij, on nie jest niczemu winny.

\- Wszyscy z nią spali, a tylko mnie spotkał pech.

Czasami nawet myślał o tym, że Jack może być jego. I był wściekły. Gdy Abigail dołączyła do gangu, spała z każdym byle tylko zasłużyć na pozostanie, jakoś się zintegrować z resztą. Mac Callander był pierwszym, który się z nią przespał, praktycznie pierwszego dnia, ale John już wtedy widział, jak Abigail wodzi maślanymi oczami tylko za nim. Nawet się z tego cieszył, bo był już wtedy zakochany w Arthurze od dawna i nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Abigail wydawała się być dobrym rozpraszaczem.

Chyba tylko Hosea nie spał z tą dziewczyną, od samego początku traktował ją jak córkę, ale to i tak dawało co najmniej dziesięciu mężczyzn, z którymi dzieliła łóżko przynajmniej raz. John nawet nie był ostatnim, ale najwyraźniej to on był ojcem, w co ciężko było mu uwierzyć.

\- Kiedyś musisz stawić czoła swoim obowiązkom, John. – Arthur wypowiedział te słowa łagodnym głosem. Nie był już zły, bardziej smutny. – Nie możesz przed nimi wiecznie uciekać. Bo kiedyś pożałujesz, że wcześniej nic nie zrobiłeś, gdy stanie się coś złego.

Oczywiście. Teraz wszystko było jasne. Jack jest w tej chwili w tym samym wieku, w jakim był Isaac. Nic dziwnego, że Arthur tak tę całą sprawę przeżywał, nawet bardziej niż Abigail. John lekką ręką odrzucał coś, co Arthurowi zostało niegdyś brutalnie odebrane. I nie mógł się z tym pogodzić ani tylko się temu przyglądać, gdy mógł interweniować.

John naprawdę mu współczuł. Nie rozmawiali nigdy wiele o tamtych czasach, ale pamiętał jaki zrozpaczony był Arthur, gdy pewnego dnia powrócił do obozu. Tylko ich czwórka – on, Arthur, Dutch i Hosea wiedzieli o Elizie i Isaacu. O tym jak wiele znaczyli dla Arthura i jak bardzo bolała go ich strata z powodu głupich dziesięciu dolarów.

Przez długi czas zbierał kawałki tego, co pozostało z Arthura po tej tragedii, wiele by dał, by oddać mu to co mu odebrano. Rozumiał czemu mu tak zależało, by John nie pozbywał się tego cennego daru dobrowolnie. Arthur pewnie sam z chęcią uznałby Jacka za syna gdyby mógł, Abigail pewnie nie miałaby nic przeciwko, ale on zamiast tego wolał przekonywać Johna do zmiany zdania. By on też mógł zaznać szczęścia z bycia ojcem.

Jak bardzo by Arthura nie kochał, nie był ani trochę gotowy na coś takiego. Nie chciał Jacka, wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie chciał. Żałował, że nie może w ten sposób uszczęśliwić ukochanego, który w głębi serca pewnie marzył znów o posiadaniu rodziny takiej jaką mógł mieć John. Zrobiłby to bez wahania, po prostu nie był w stanie.

\- Mogę dawać Abigail pieniądze, chronić ją i Jacka, i z czasem nauczyć go strzelać i jeździć konno, ale nie będę jego ojcem, bo on nie jest moim synem – powiedział uparcie. Nie zmieni zdania, choćby nie wiadomo co.

\- Jesteś głupi, Marston – stwierdził Arthur, ale bez jadu w głosie. – Jack na pewno jest twój, tylko ty nie byłeś dość bystry, by wyciągnąć fiuta na czas.

John parsknął i zrównał się krokiem z ukochanym. Czuć było, że atmosfera nieco się rozrzedziła. 

\- Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym, dobrze? – poprosił. Chciał wrócić do poprzedniego nastroju. – Jesteśmy tu tylko my dwaj, w końcu sami, nie psujmy tego wracając myślami do gangu.

\- Tym razem ci odpuszczę – zdecydował Arthur nim zatrzymał się nagle, wyciągając rękę w bok, by zatrzymać też Johna. Miał już go zapytać, co się dzieje, ale nie zdążył. – Bądź cicho.

John zmrużył oczy, ale nie odezwał się i popatrzył w kierunku, w który patrzył Arthur. Wtedy ją dostrzegł, kawałek przed nimi, nad brzegiem rzeki stała łania jelenia. Nie czuła się zagrożona, bo najbliżej niej były tylko ich dwa konie wyskubujące trawę spod śniegu.

\- Nasza kolacja – wyszeptał John i przykucnął, gdy Arthur zrobił to samo, zdejmując łuk z ramienia i sięgając po strzałę u pasa.

\- To musi być najgłupszy jeleń na świecie – stwierdził Arthur. – Odstraszyliśmy chyba każde zwierzę w promieniu wielu mil. Ale nie to.

\- To chyba dobrze.

Łania niczego się nie spodziewała. Ruszała co prawda uszami na wszystkie strony, ale nie słyszała ich rozmowy ani skrzypienia śniegu, a po podniesieniu głowy nawet ich nie zauważyła, czy może raczej nie uznała ich za zagrożenie, bo z daleka i nieruchomo nie wyglądali jak drapieżniki, bardziej jak skały pokryte śniegiem. Wiatr też był po ich stronie, wiał od strony ich celu.

Gdy jeleń przestał patrzeć w ich kierunku i znów opuścił głowę, by się napić, Arthur napiął łuk i wycelował. John był całkowicie nieruchomy, nie chcąc psuć mu polowania. Patrzył jedynie z fascynacją, jak ukochany powoli przymierza, a gdy był już pewny celu, wypuścił strzałę, która ze świstem pomknęła w powietrzu.

Jeleń nawet się nie zorientował co się stało. Grot strzały wbił mu się o podstawy karku i to wystarczyło, by przednie nogi się pod nim ugięły i padł momentalnie bez życia.

\- Mam cię – wyszeptał z satysfakcją Arthur i ruszył do swojej zdobyczy.

John popędził za nim i wkrótce obaj znaleźli się przy martwej łani, która częściowo leżała w wodzie. Przywołując w międzyczasie konie, wyciągnęli ją szybko żeby nurt jej nie porwał i zabrali się za oprawianie. Musieli to robić sprawnie, bo zapach świeżej krwi z pewnością ściągnie im na głowę drapieżniki, a wilki wcale nie były najgorszym, na co mogli się natknąć. Poza tym ściemniało się już, stracili sporo czasu na zabawie. Gdyby nie natrafili na tę łanię, pewnie od razu po dotarciu do koni wróciliby do chatki.

Arthur ściągnął z jelenia skórę, uważając by jej w złym miejscu nie naciąć. Gdy mięso było już odsłonięte, do pracy zabrał się John i odcinał kolejne fragmenty sarniny. Łania była trochę wychudzona, ale miała na sobie dość mięsa, by wyżywić ich przez jakiś czas gdyby zostali zmuszeni zostać tutaj na dłużej.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach obaj byli ubabrani we krwi, zwłaszcza John, który wsadzał ręce najgłębiej. Jego płaszcz był czerwony aż do łokci, ale wyprał go pobieżnie w strumyku i natarł dodatkowo świeżym śniegiem, który padał coraz silniejszy, do tego stopnia że zaczął nawet pokrywać ich zdobycz i nie topniał w zetknięciu z wciąż gorącym ciałem. 

\- Mamy już wszystko, zmywajmy się – zdecydował Arthur, gdy skóra była już dokładnie oczyszczona, a mięso zebrane przez Johna i zawinięte w kilka szmat zwisało z siodła Old Boya.

Zarówno on jak i Snowstorm były bardzo niespokojne podczas oprawiania, ale wiernie czekały obok, aż ich jeźdźcy skończą.

Pozostawiając resztki dla dzikich zwierzą, Arthur i John wsiedli na konie. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie z oddali dobiegło wycie wilka, najpierw jedno, potem więcej. Zwietrzyły krew albo zobaczyły ptaki krążące nad ich głowami. Jedno z dwóch, albo oba, niezależnie od przyczyny, cała wataha szła zapewne w ich kierunku.

Nie trzeba było popędzać koni, same ruszyły szybkim tempem jak najdalej od wilków. Robiło się już naprawdę ciemno, gdy dotarli w końcu do chatki. Dym dalej unosił się z kominka, co oznaczało, że ogień nie zgasł.

Zaprowadzili konie na tyły i zdjęli im siodła, by mogły odpocząć. Oba dostały po kostce cukru w nagrodę i zostały wielokrotnie poklepane i pochwalone przez swoich jeźdźców za dobrą robotę. W cieple i bezpiecznym miejscu, konie szybko zasnęły jeden obok drugiego, a John i Arthur weszli do swojego schronienia, zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi i otrzepując się ze śniegu, który przylepił się do nich nie tylko przez walkę w nim, ale i z powodu coraz większej śnieżycy. Nie było tak źle jak wtedy, gdy omal cały gang się nie zgubił, ale na pewno pogoda nie nadawała się do bezpiecznego podróżowania.

\- W końcu w cieple – ucieszył się John odkładając swoje siodło przy drzwiach. Arthur położył swoje zaraz obok, skórę wywieszając do wyschnięcia.

\- Bylibyśmy wcześniej, ale musiał się w tobie obudzić dzieciak – poskarżył się, zrzucając z siebie mokre ubrania. John zrobił to samo i wkrótce obaj byli tylko w spodniach, a ciuchy schły blisko ognia, do którego Arthur dorzucił opału.

\- Też brałeś w tym udział, nie zwalał całej winy na mnie – odparł i przysiadł przy ogniu, by ogrzać ręce. Gdy jako tako były już nagrzane, przetarł nimi twarz, by i ją rozgrzać. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, przynajmniej nie w przypadku pozszywanego policzka, który zaczął mocno piec. – Masz jakąś maść lecznicą?

\- Nie wziąłeś żadnej? – Arthur nawet nie wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Zapomniałem – wyznał zawstydzony. – Wszystko zostało w moim namiocie.

Arthur wstał z westchnieniem z pieńka, na którym przysiadł w kącie wraz z kociołkiem, by zająć się szykowaniem im kolacji. Podszedł do siodła i z juków wyjął mały słoiczek żółtej maści, który rzucił Johnowi.

\- Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że potrzebując lekarstw nie wziąłeś ze sobą ani jednego?

\- Oj cicho bądź – nakazał, ale z uśmiechem, który Arthur odwzajemnił. Choć uśmiechanie się nie było najlepszym pomysłem, rany na policzkach piekły coraz bardziej, zwłaszcza gdy wyschnięta skóra się napinała. Szybko odkręcił słoik i nabrał trochę maści na palce. – Ugh, czemu to tak śmierdzi?

\- Maść ma pomóc, a nie ładnie pachnieć. To nie flakonik perfum, Marston.

\- Nic by się nie stało, gdyby ładnie pachniała, będę tym smarował zaraz obok nosa – skarżył się dalej, ale mimo to natarł rany. Od razu poczuł ulgę, maść nadal była trochę chłodna, ale nie tak jak śnieg, a co najważniejsze łagodziła ból i swędzenie. Było mu tak dobrze, że nie chciał przestać masować szram.

Naprawdę przesadził dzisiaj, prawdopodobnie także z pomocą Arthura, który natarł go śniegiem. Całe szczęście Abigail z nimi nie było, bo pewnie ględziłaby przez następną godzinę, że jest nieodpowiedzialny.

\- Może zostawię cię samego? – odezwał się Arthur ze swojego miejsca. Rozbawiony spoglądał na Johna, który zamarł z ręką na policzku. – Minę masz jakbyś się dobrze bawił.

Dobrze, że dalej był czerwony na twarzy, bo inaczej zaczerwieniłby się teraz.

\- To po prostu miłe uczucie – wyjaśnił i niechętnie zabrał dłoń od twarzy. – Przestań się czepiać, Morgan.

Arthur prychnął, ale nie komentował więcej tylko powrócił do robienia im kolacji. Niedługo potem kociołek zawisł nad ogniem i w całej chatce unosił się zapach gotowanego mięsa i warzyw z konserw. Dodali chyba po puszce wszystkiego co mieli plus różnorakie przyprawy, które miał ze sobą Arthur. Siedzieli razem przy ogniu i patrzyli jak kolacja powoli się robi. To będzie prawdopodobnie najbardziej pożywny posiłek, jaki John jadł od tygodni. Nie żałował już nawet wyjścia na śnieg, sarnina pachniała wspaniale, aż mu ślinka ciekła i nie mógł się już doczekać aż zaczną jeść.

Trochę musieli czekać, ale gdy ich gulasz zaczął głośno bulgotać, Arthur nabrał go nieco na łyżkę i podstawił Johnowi pod usta do spróbowania. Potrawka była gorąca i popatrzyła go w język, ale był zbyt głodny, by się tym przejmować. Gdy piekące uczucie minęło, wyczuł od razu każdy smak, a mięso praktycznie rozpłynęło mu się w ustach.

\- Jezu, to jest niesamowite – pochwalił, na co Arthur uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony. – Naprawdę jesteś lepszy od Pearsona.

\- Nah – nie zgodził się od razu, zdejmując kociołek z ognia. – Pearson naprawdę potrafi gotować, po prostu nie zawsze ma z czego.

\- Jak przywieziemy mu mięso bizona, to przez tydzień będziemy jedli jak królowie – stwierdził John i przeszedł za ukochanym do pieńka.

\- Wszyscy nagle będą chcieli dodatkowe porcje. Wybuchnie rewolucja i tak nastanie koniec gangu.

\- Mogę to sobie wyobrazić – zaśmiał się John, obserwując jak Arthur wykłada gulasz na ich jedyną cynową miskę, którą ze sobą mieli. – Bill pewnie dorwałby się do kociołka pierwszy.

\- Bill? Pearson nawet nikomu by nie dał tego jedzenia. – Arthur podał mu jedną z dwóch łyżek i obaj usiedli na podłodze przy pieńku, z miską gulaszu pomiędzy nimi. – Zarżnąłby nas wszystkich gdybyśmy się zbliżyli. Lepiej będzie jeśli nie oddamy mu tego całego mięsa, które przywieziemy.

\- Masz rację, damy radę wyżyć na wiewiórkach – zgodził się John.

\- A gdy zabraknie ich, zaczniemy jeść siebie – zażartował Arthur. – Pearson pójdzie pierwszy na odstrzał.

\- Potem Bill. Dobrze, że Seana nie ma, bo i tak pewnie byłby łykowaty.

\- I za dużo by gadał przed zjedzeniem. Wolę kiedy moje żarcie jest cicho.

\- Debatujemy o tym kogo byśmy zjedli, a może to nas by zjedli – zasugerował John.

\- Jesteś za chudy, zwłaszcza teraz – stwierdził krytycznie Arthur. – Może za parę tygodni, jak nabierzesz znowu mięśni.

\- Za to ciebie na pewno by zjedli. – John skupił wzrok na jego klatce piersiowej. – Dosłownie i w przenośni.

\- Znam przynajmniej jedną taką osobę. – Arthur zauważył jak mu się przygląda i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Żeby tylko jedną – odparł, odwzajemniając także uśmiech.

Trzeba być ślepym, by nie zauważyć jak kobiety w obozie czasami oglądają się za Arthurem. Nawet Abigail to robiła, a ponoć była zakochana tylko w Johnie. Dziewczęta szczególnie upodobały sobie chwile, kiedy Arthur pracował w obozie, bo to były jedyne momenty, kiedy mogły zobaczyć w akcji jego skryte wyłącznie pod cienką koszulą mięśnie. Inni mężczyźni też nie narzekali na widownie, ile to już razy on przy rąbaniu drewna słyszał za sobą chichoty i plotkujące między sobą kobiety. Arthur przy pracy był jednak tak rzadkim widokiem, że żadna z dziewcząt nie chciała tego przegapić, gdy już zdarzała się okazja do popatrzenia.

I tylko do popatrzenia.

John czasami obserwował Arthura wraz z dziewczętami, ale znacznie bardziej dyskretnie. Podczas gdy one otwarcie flirtowały i komentowały Arthura, który szarmancko i zalotnie im odpowiadał, on siedział skryty w cieniu lub wyglądając zza jakiegoś wozu czy drzewa, czując się wspaniale ze świadomością, że podczas gdy Mary-Beth, Tilly czy Karen mogły sobie tylko popatrzeć, on mógł też dotknąć i pocałować te wszystkie mięśnie, którymi się zachwycały. Oglądać je nagie. Tylko on.

Wiele razy miał ochotę się pochwalić, że Arthur jest jego, tylko po to by kobiety mu zazdrościły. Gdyby mógł, chwaliłby się przed całym światem. Zamiast tego musieli się chować w obawie przed śmiercią i odrzuceniem. Nic dziwnego, że Arthur był taki niechętny do zaczynania związku. Dużo łatwiej byłoby im żyć z kobietami, ale ich życie już i tak było trudne i niebezpieczne, jedna przeszkoda więcej to nie problem. Dlatego ostatecznie podjęcie decyzji, która doprowadziła ich aż tutaj, nie było trudne.

Rozmawiali przy jedzeniu o polowaniu i jak się za nie zabiorą. Arthur chciał wyjechać jak najwcześniej, by mieć więcej czasu na tropienie. John nie rozumiał jak trudne może być znalezienie jedynego bizona w okolicy, wielkiego jak góra i zostawiającego ślady na śniegu, ale pozwolił ukochanemu wygadać cały plan na jutrzejszy dzień, nim zajęli się rozmową o ostatnich wydarzeniach, o potencjalnym uratowaniu Seana, sytuacji z Cornwallem i co Dutch zamierza zrobić potem.

Po skończonej kolacji, ułożyli się z pełnymi brzuchami przy kominku. Arthur oparł się o ścianę obok, a John między jego nogami o niego i razem popijali whisky z butelki. Najedzeni i zmęczeni podróżą szybko zrobili się senni. Alkohol też nie pomagał, ale John mimo to walczył ze snem i uparcie trzymał oczy otwarte, gładząc kciukiem dłoń Arthura, którą trzymał w swojej. Powinni pójść spać, jeśli chcieli wstać wcześnie i wyspać się na polowanie, teraz był idealny moment, by się położyć. Problem w tym, że to oznaczało stratę cennych godzin, które mogli spędzić w swojej obecności. Spanie razem to nie było to samo, choć też było miłe.

Arthur musiał wyczuć jego niezdecydowanie, bo zaczął go delikatnie całować po szyi. Odstawił też butelkę whisky i zabrał rękę z uścisku Johna, by spleść mu palce na brzuchu tylko po to, by po chwili rozpiąć mu spodnie.

\- O czym myślisz? – zapytał szeptem, wsuwając mu dłonie pod materiał spodni. John uniósł biodra do góry i pomógł mu ściągnąć ubranie.

\- Właśnie o tym – odparł i sięgnął za siebie, by przyciągnąć Arthura do pocałunku. Westchnął głośno, gdy ręką ukochanego znalazła się na jego męskości.

\- Mam cię, Johnny – powiedział mu Arthur, wyplątując się spod niego, by usiąść pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami. John patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, jak ukochany ściąga mu spodnie do końca. – Mam cię.

\- Wiem – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. Nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii od lat.

Pozwolił się przesunąć na śpiworze, tak że leżał na nim płasko. Podparł się na łokciach, by dalej widzieć Arthura, który rozchylił jego uda i zaczął je całować. John zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując jęk, gdy kłujący zarost podrapał go po cienkiej i wrażliwej skórze w tym miejscu.

\- Zrelaksuj się i nie przejmuj się niczym – poradził mu Arthur. Ledwo go usłyszał, bo usta trzymał tuż przy skórze, całując tam, gdzie wcześniej podrażnił ją zarostem. Jego dłonie ściskały uda Johna tak mocno, że gdy je przesunął, zostawił po sobie ślady palców.

Oddychając coraz szybciej, John ułożył się wygodnie i popatrzył w sufit nad głową, czując pocałunki Arthura coraz wyżej. Gdy usta ukochanego znalazły się na jego męskości, jęknął głośno, zamknął oczy i zacisnął palce na śpiworze.

To było dużo lepsze niż spanie, a gdy po niedługim czasie obaj doszli, zasnęli bardzo szybko w swoich objęciach – John z głową na piersi Arthura, słuchając bicia jego serca.

Obudzili się wcześnie rano, wraz ze świtem. Przekąsili coś na szybko, ubrali się i wyszli na zewnątrz osiodłać konie, które wypoczęte były gotowe do kolejnej długiej drogi.

Znów ruszyli w górę rzeki, tym razem kierując się do jeziora Isabella, w pobliżu którego ponoć widziano białego bizona.

\- Nie widziałem go, gdy łapałem Snowstorm – powiedział mu Arthur, gdy John zapytał go czemu nie upolował go wtedy. – Wypatrywałem go, ale trochę padało. Ledwo dostrzegłem ją.

Teraz pogoda była idealna. Poprawiła się od wczorajszego wieczora, niebo było przejrzyste i bezchmurne, wiatru nie było prawie wcale, słońce świeciło przyjemnie, a pod wpływem jego promieni świeży śnieg iskrzył pięknie i trochę oślepiał. Nie było też tak zimno jak wczoraj, to też więcej zwierząt kręciło się po okolicy. Tym razem nie interesował ich jednak żaden jeleń.

Minęli łanię, którą upolowali wczoraj. Zostały po niej praktycznie same kości, jeden kruk jeszcze coś z nich skubał, ale odleciał gdy przejechali obok konno. Pomimo wczorajszych opadów, widać było trochę wilczych tropów, ale nawet na nieświadczone oko Johna nie wyglądały na świeże, w dodatku zmierzały w innym kierunku niż ten, gdzie szli oni, więc nie przejęli się nimi.

Dotarcie do jeziora zajęło im dwie godziny. W niektórych miejscach rzeka była tak płytka, że koniom łatwiej było iść wodą niż po świeżym śniegu, choć ich wierzchowce zdawały się nie narzekać. Snowstorm wyglądała wręcz na podekscytowaną, musiała rozpoznawać okolicę, bo Arthur parokrotnie musiał ją uspokajać, gdy zaczynała wierzgać i rżeć, co udzielało się Old Boyowi. John nigdy nie widział go tak podekscytowanego.

Zsiedli z koni nad brzegiem jeziora, zabierając z siodeł mocniejszą broń. Nawet Arthur wziął tym razem karabin i małą paczkę z amunicją, choć jeśli będą celni, jeden, góra dwa pociski wystarczą, by powalić bizona.

\- Obejdziemy jezioro – zdecydował Arthur i nie czekając na odpowiedź Johna ruszył przed siebie. John uśmiechnął się na widok jego zniecierpliwienia. Naprawdę chciał złapać tego bizona.

\- To duże jezioro – przypomniał mu, podążając za nim.

\- Spieszy ci się gdzieś?

\- Niespecjalnie – odparł z uśmiechem, gdy Arthur obejrzał się za siebie.

Krok po kroku, bardzo powoli i uważnie się rozglądając, szli w pobliżu jeziora. Większość wody była pokryta lodem, ale zdarzały się miejsca, gdzie widać było spokojną taflę wody. Arthur, jako lepszy myśliwy, oczywiście prowadził. Sprawdzał każde tropy, na jakie natrafiali, ale żaden nie pasował do bizona, więc je ignorowali.

Choć nie rozmawiali i nie działo się nic ekscytującego, John nie nudził się tak jak wczoraj. Czuł się dziwnie podekscytowany podczas tropienia, chciał nawet natrafić na jakiś ślad jako pierwszy, żeby się wykazać i żeby Arthur był z niego dumny.

Podobał mu się też panujący wokół nich spokój. Nigdzie nie było widać żadnych śladów cywilizacji, tylko zwierzęta oraz rośliny pokryte śniegiem. Przebywanie na takim odludziu było niezwykle kojące, miał wręcz wrażenie, że wypoczywa, choć cały czas się poruszał, co w śnieżnych zaspach wcale nie było takie łatwe.

Krążyli tak po okolicy ponad godzinę, ani razu się do siebie nie odzywając. Arthur był bardzo cierpliwy i nawet po tak długim łażeniu bez żadnych postępów nie wydawał się zrezygnowany. Co jakiś czas się zatrzymywał i albo sprawdzał mapę od Hoseii, albo rozglądał się uważnie i wypatrywał ich wymarzonej zwierzyny.

John nie odstępował go nawet na krok, co znaczące zmniejszało jego szansę na bycie częścią polowania. Nadal mógł coś wypatrzyć pierwszy, ale wątpił, że uda mu się wyprzedzić Arthura. Jeśli chciał pomóc, a chciał, muszą się rozdzielić. Nie tylko zbadają dzięki temu większy obszar, ale i on poczuje się bardziej potrzebny. Póki co czuł się, jakby jego obecność tutaj była zbędna, skoro Arthur i tak robił wszystko sam.

\- Rozdzielmy się – zaproponował swój plan, gdy Arthur przystanął przy jednym drzewie i oglądał uważnie jego korę.

\- Ostatnim razem gdy byłeś sam w górach, omal nie zginąłeś – przypomniał mu Arthur złośliwie.

\- Padał śnieg – usprawiedliwiał się. – Była śnieżyca, normalnie nie gubię się w terenie.

Zjeździł już tyle świata, że odnalazłby się nawet na środku pustyni Mojave. Zresztą, skoro odnalazł gang po rocznej rozłące z nim, a nie wiedział nawet gdzie ich szukać, to w razie nagłego wypadku znajdzie też drogę do ich małej chatki czy nawet do samego Arthura.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Arthur machnął ręką i wrócił do oglądania drzewa. John od razu skorzystał z okazji i ruszył we własnym kierunku. – Tylko nie spłosz bizona.

Tak jakby miał go nie zauważyć wystarczająco wcześnie, by się przyczaić. Nieco zirytowany tym ostrzeżeniem oddalił się mocno od Arthura. Dalej miał go w polu widzenia, ale wystarczająco daleko, by móc zobaczyć trop przed nim.

Z karabinem w jednej ręce i lornetką w drugiej, John zaczął obserwację terenu. Śnieg był pomocny, gdy szukało się śladów łap czy kopyt, ale na dłuższą metę męczył oczy, gdy próbowało się coś wypatrzeć na jego tle. Gdyby bizon, którego szukali nie był biały, nie musiałby się tak męczyć, ale nie mogło być za łatwo. Kto dałby dużo pieniędzy za zwykłego bizona, który z jakiegoś powodu postanowił zamieszkać w górach zamiast na równinie? Nadal byłby wyjątkowy, ale nie w takim stopniu.

Słońce w końcu się nad nim zlitowało i zaszło za chmury, które pojawiły się na niebie, co znacznie ułatwiło polowanie. Nie zapowiadało się na kolejne opady śniegu, a ten który leżał już na ziemi przestał oślepiać.

Do tej pory mrużąc oczy, John otworzył je szerzej i wspiął się na jakiś kamień, by mieć lepszy widok. Teraz lornetka sprawdzała się dużo lepiej, oglądał przez nią przeciwległy brzeg jeziora, szukając czegokolwiek, co nie pasowało do naturalnych elementów środowiska albo co było choćby najmniejszym przejawem ruchu. 

Dokładnie obserwował każdy fragment obrazu, jaki widział przez lornetkę, aż w końcu zauważył coś leżącego na ziemi. Przyjrzał się temu uważniej, chcąc się upewnić, że to nie jakiś kamień zanim się podekscytuje, ale im dłużej się przyglądał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że znalazł odchody. Bardzo duże odchody, zdecydowanie nienależące do jelenia. 

\- Arthur! – zawołał szybko i odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie ostatnio widział ukochanego. – Arthur!

\- Jezu Chryste, czy ty na pewno chcesz upolować tego bizona? – Ledwo słyszał Arthura, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego nie krzyczał.

\- Chyba coś znalazłem – pochwalił się z dumą.

\- To sprawdź to – polecił mu. John był trochę rozczarowany brakiem entuzjastycznej reakcji. Zupełnie jakby Arthur nie wierzył, że znalazł coś ważnego. – Umiesz trochę tropić. I bądź cicho, nawet w Horseshoe cię usłyszeli. 

John prychnął i zeskoczył z kamienia, ruszając prosto w stronę swojego znaleziska. Skoro Arthur nie chciał mu pomóc, to trudno. Jeśli znajdzie i upoluje bizona sam, to lepiej dla niego. Wolałby, żeby ukochany też brał w tym udział, ale najwyraźniej uważał, że John i tak nie znalazł tropu bizona. Albo pokładał w nim taką wiarę, że uważał, że poradzi sobie sam. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że chodziło o to pierwsze.

Droga do miejsca, gdzie zauważył odchody była krótka, po prostu szedł brzegiem, zdeterminowany by odnaleźć bizona jako pierwszy. Był już bardzo blisko, gdy usłyszał głośny trzask pod stopami i momentalnie się zatrzymał, bojąc się ruszyć nawet o krok.

Serce od razu zaczęło mu bić szybciej, spanikowany rozejrzał się, uświadamiając sobie, że cały ten czas nie szedł po ziemi. Nie kierował się nawet ku drugiemu brzegowi jeziora tylko do jakiejś wysepki na jego środku, o której przypomniał sobie z map.

Świeży śnieg zamaskował linie brzegową jeziora, nie pozwalając na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzec, gdzie naprawdę się kończy. John obejrzał się za siebie, na swoje ślady, które w pewnym momencie przestały być tak głębokie jak wcześniej. Teraz widział gdzie zaczynał się lód, który wziął wcześniej za twarde podłoże, a na którym właśnie utknął. Na samym jego środku, pod stopami mając głęboką i lodowatą wodę.

\- Arthur! – krzyknął, napinając wszystkie mięśnie, gdy lód znów zatrzeszczał mu pod nogami. Mógł przysiąc, że poczuł jak się poruszył. – Arthur!

Nienawidził tego, jaki pełen strachu był jego głos, ale nie mógł nad tym zapanować. Był w naprawdę beznadziejnej sytuacji. Gdyby był sam, wpadłby w panikę i nie wiedział co zrobić.

Arthur w końcu pojawił się na brzegu. John ostrożnie odwrócił się w jego stronę, nie odrywając stóp od lodu nawet na chwilę.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś był… - zaczął, ale nie dokończył, tylko ze swojego miejsca przyjrzał się Johnowi. – Czemu tak stoisz?

Nawet nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Arthur bez problemu zatrzymał się na brzegu, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na pokryty śniegiem lód, który John uznał za część lądu. 

\- Arthur… - odezwał się żałośnie i zdesperowany.

Arthur musiał dostrzec przerażenie w jego oczach albo dotarł do niego spanikowany ton głosu, bo sam zrobił wielkie oczy i popatrzył w dół, na stopy Johna oraz jego płytkie ślady, które odsłoniły znajdujący się pod śniegiem lód.

\- Cholera – przeklął i założył karabin na plecy. – Powiedz mi że nie wlazłeś…

\- Arthur, lód pęka – przerwał mu. Znów usłyszał trzask, cichutki, ale w jego uszach brzmiał jak wystrzał z karabinu tuż przy twarzy.

Cokolwiek Arthur teraz mówił, rozglądając się w panice za czymś, co mogłoby pomóc, John tego nie słyszał, ale na pewno nie było to nic miłego.

\- Jakim cudem nie zauważyłeś, że wszedłeś na sam środek jeziora? – spytał. Brzmiał jakby był wściekły, ale John słyszał przerażenie w jego głosie.

Uzasadnione, bo jeśli John wpadnie pod lód, szanse na uratowanie go będą bardzo małe, a nawet jeśli, to będzie tak przemarznięty, że i tak może umrzeć. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Arthur też się wtedy narazi na wyziębienie lub utonięcie. Obaj mogli za chwilę zginąć.

\- Arthur, ja nie umiem pływać – przypomniał, bardziej z powodu paniki niż po to, by ostrzec Arthura, który wiedział o tym fakcie najlepiej.

\- Wiem. Daj mi sekundę – powiedział drżącym głosem, dalej szukając jakiegoś wyjścia z tej sytuacji. – Niech to diabli, środek wiosny, a ten baran wchodzi na lód. Powinienem cię tu zostawić!

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj! – błagał ze swojego miejsca.

Nigdy nie był tak nieruchomy jak teraz. I taki spięty. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i może wpaść pod pękający lód.

Arthur miał rację, to było głupie z jego strony chodzić tak pewnie w pobliżu jeziora, zwłaszcza po opadach śniegu, ale po tym jak zobaczył odsłonięty lód nie przypuszczał, że gdzieś może być przykryty. Mimo to i tak powinien był zauważyć moment, kiedy przestał brodzić w śniegu po kolana. Nie trzeba być wyćwiczonym w przetrwaniu by wiedzieć, że to zły znak. Był jednak tak podekscytowany śladem który znalazł, że głupio nie zauważył zagrożenia, które teraz było bardzo oczywiste.

\- Okej, chyba mam plan – odezwał się po kilku bardzo długich chwilach Arthur i sięgnął po lasso, które trzymał przy torbie. – Obwiąż się nim.

Arthur zarzucił linę, trafiając idealnie w Johna, który pospiesznie obwiązał ją wokół pasa i złapał się jej mocno.

\- Co teraz?

\- Połóż się.

\- Zwariowałeś?!

Jeśli się położy, to na pewno lód się zapadnie!

\- Charles mówił mi, że to najlepsze wyjście w takiej sytuacji! – wyjaśnił Arthur. – Nie naciskasz tak mocno na lód jak stojąc.

To nadal brzmiało mało bezpiecznie, ale ufał Charlesowi, a co najważniejsze, ufał Arthurowi. Jeśli ten się pomylił, to przynajmniej zażegnali już problem zagubienia się pod lodem, Arthur powinien dać radę wyciągnąć go na brzeg.

Ostrożnie, tak by nie naruszyć popękanego już lodu, John najpierw przykucnął, a potem uklęknął. Cały się trząsł, gdy słyszał dalej trzeszczący lód, instynkt podpowiadał mu, by się nie ruszać, ale zwalczył go i powoli oparł dłonie o taflę przed sobą. Na razie wszystko było w porządku.

Spojrzał na Arthura, a gdy ten przytaknął, wykorzystał śliskość lodu, by przesunąć się do przodu, aż położył się płasko na brzuchu. Chłód przenikał przez ubranie, ale to był akurat najmniejszy jego problem w tej chwili.

\- Okej, teraz powoli czołgaj się w stronę brzegu – polecił Arthur i szarpnął lekko liną. Tylko dzięki niej John jeszcze nie spanikował. Gdyby nie ona, byłby mniej chętny na te nowoczesne metody przetrwania.

To były jedne z najbardziej stresujących minut w jego życiu. W każdej chwili lód mógł się pod nim zarwać, gdy tak czołgał się w kierunku brzegu i Arthura, który co jakiś czas pomagał mu szarpnięciem liną, gdy zamierał znów spanikowany ilekroć słyszał kolejne trzaski. Parokrotnie był pewien, że zaraz wpadnie do wody, ale nic takiego się nie stało, dotarł za to bezpiecznie do miejsca, gdzie śniegu było dużo więcej niż na zamarzniętym jeziorze.

Stały ląd.

John natychmiast poderwał się na nogi i odsunął od brzegu, czując się jakby miał się zaraz udusić. Oddalając się nie zwrócił uwagi na Arthura, na którego wpadł, a ten od razu go objął, nie omieszkując go jednak przeklinać za jego głupotę.

\- Idiota – mamrotał mu tuż przy uchu. – Jesteś durniem, Johnie Marstonie, wiesz to? Pieprzonym durniem.

\- Wiem – zgadzał się bez protestowania. – Wiem.

Było tak blisko, by znów umarł. Nie dość, że w przeciągu kilku tygodni od ostatniego razu, to jeszcze znowu w górach. Chyba nie dane mu było tutaj przebywać.

Gdy tylko jako tako obaj się uspokoili, a Arthur dodatkowo walnął go w „ten twój pusty łeb, Marston!”, kontynuowali polowanie, znów razem. Choć wątpili, że dziś uda im się złapać bizona. Wrzaski Johna musiały go wystraszyć.

\- Moglibyśmy sprawdzić ślad, który znalazłem – zaoferował.

\- Mało ci bliskich spotkań ze śmiercią? – zapytał go Arthur, ewidentnie niechętny, by wchodzić na jakikolwiek lód. John go nie winił, sam najchętniej oddaliłby się od tego cholernego jeziora jak najdalej.

\- Jakoś ten bizon musiał tam wejść – zauważył. – Odchody są świeże, nie są pokryte śniegiem. Gdzieś jest dość gruby lód, by po nim przejść.

Arthur zastanawiał się chwilę, spoglądając na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą John prawie umarł ze strachu lub utonięcia. Zależy co dopadłoby go pierwsze.

\- Dobra, obejdźmy dalej jezioro i zobaczmy, czy jest jakieś bezpieczne przejście – zdecydował w końcu.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Szli znowu wzdłuż brzegu, Arthur bliżej, żeby John przypadkiem znowu nie wszedł na lód, choć teraz dokładnie wiedział gdzie się zaczyna. Drugi raz nie byłby taki głupi, ale doceniał troskę ukochanego.

Przeszli spory kawałek nim natrafili na lód dość gruby, by po nim przejść. Arthur sprawdził go kilka razy, mocno uderzając w niego kolbą karabinu. Gdy lód się nie załamał ani nie pokazał, że w ogóle gdziekolwiek pękł, ostrożnie na niego weszli i tak przeszli na wysepkę.

Nie musieli nawet iść do odchodów znalezionych przez Johna, bo już po dotarciu do brzegu dostrzegli świeże ślady racic zostawione w śniegu.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że bizon nie oddalił się zbytnio od twoich wrzasków – stwierdził Arthur, gdy skończył oglądać ślady i stanął na nogi.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało – odparł. Nawet nie był zły za to co się stało. – Chrzanić bizona.

John uśmiechnął się dotknięty tymi słowami i ramię w ramię poszedł z Arthurem tropem. Musieli znów przejść przez lód. Znowu był spięty, gdy na niego wszedł i najchętniej by tego nie robił, ale skoro pokrywa wytrzymała ciężar dorosłego bizona, to wytrzyma też ciężar ich dwóch.

Przez długi czas odnosili wrażenie, że bizon uciekł na tyle daleko, że nigdy go nie dogonią, choć odstępy pomiędzy śladami nie wskazywało na to, że zwierze uciekało tylko powoli szło. Nie weszło też pomiędzy pobliskie drzewa, co dawało im nadzieję na to, że jeszcze dzisiaj go ustrzelą.

Trop nie znikał nawet na chwilę, za to zaczęli natrafiać na obgryzione gałązki drzew i krzaków, a w jednym miejscu nawet na spore wgłębienie, które wyglądało jakby bizon położył się w tym miejscu i zaczął tarzać. Strzępki białej sierści, jakie znaleźli na ziemi, do której zwierze się dokopało, też na to wskazywały.

\- Kto by pomyślał – odezwał się Arthur z podziwem. John uśmiechał się od momentu, kiedy natrafili na nowe znalezisko. – Bizon jest prawdziwy. To znaczy, to oczywiste, że jest, widzieliśmy już wcześniej tropy, ale one nie mówiły jakiego koloru jest futro.

\- Na pewno jest biały – zgodził się z nim John i pewniej chwycił karabin. – I jest blisko. Musi być.

Arthur popatrzył w niebo. Choć było zakryte przez chmury, widać było gdzie znajduje się słońce. Centralnie nad ich głowami. Tropili bizona od rana, choć w ogóle nie czuli się, jakby siedzieli na zewnątrz tak długo. Polowanie było ekscytujące, John jeszcze nigdy tak długo nie tropił zwierzyny, której zwykle jest na pęczki wszędzie, gdzie gang się udawał. To było nowe doświadczenie, którego tak po prawdzie nie chciał jeszcze kończyć.

\- Chodźmy – nakazał Arthur, odrzucając strzępek sierści. – Tylko teraz cicho i pilnuj wiatru.

Przytaknął i poszli dalej śladami, oddalając się od jeziora na prawie milę. Nawet jeśli trop im się w końcu urwie, John i tak będzie zadowolony. Podobała mu się ta przechadzka, wreszcie porządnie rozprostował kości, przywykł znowu do jazdy na koniu, a ręce przypomniały sobie jak to jest trzymać broń. Teraz jeszcze tylko strzelić, żeby znów poczuć znajomy zapach prochu, który kojarzył mu się z domem.

Zobaczyli bizona w tym samym momencie. Stał w oddali, jakieś pięćdziesiąt kroków od nich. Dostrzegli go tylko dlatego, bo znajdował się na tle drzew, gdzie grzebał w pobliżu ich korzeni. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli zatrzymali się i przykucnęli, obserwując zwierzę z zachwytem.

Bizon był piękny, biały jak śnieg dookoła niego. Nigdy nie widzieli takiego osobnika, a spotkali na swojej drodze już wiele bizonów. Większość była brązowa, niektóre czarne, ale pierwszy raz widzieli takiego o białej sierści. Wyglądał niemal jak duch.

\- Wspaniały – wyszeptał Arthur, poprawiając chwyt na swoim karabinie. – Za skórę dostaniemy trochę pieniędzy. Za rogi też.

\- A mięso wyżywi obóz na długo – dodał John, już wyobrażając sobie te ilości jedzenia, które przyniosą.

Zwierze było ogromne, jakieś dwieście funtów mięsa to minimum, jakie powinni z niego uzyskać. Z ich systemem żywieniowym w obozie, tyle mięsa starczy na prawie dwa tygodnie, a część przecież można ususzyć albo zamarynować, żeby się nie zepsuło w cieplejszym klimacie.

Natrafili na żyłę złota.

\- Aż mi żal do niego strzelać – wyznał po dłuższej obserwacji bizona. Poza kolorem sierści nie różnił się niczym od innych bizonów, ale właśnie ten biały kolor czynił go wyjątkowym. Zabijanie takiego zwierzęcia wydawało mu się nawet gorszą zbrodnią niż obrabowanie banku.

\- Mnie też, ale żal byłoby go też nie upolować – zauważył Arthur i westchnął. – Chcesz czynić honory?

\- Nie chcesz po prostu tego robić – zauważył rozbawiony. Arthur miał słabość do zwierząt. Zabijał je oczywiście, ale nigdy dla zabawy. Zabicie tego bizona nie wydawało się aż takie konieczne, ale było wyzwaniem, dlatego się wahał.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie kryjąc się z tym, że nie chce strzelać.

\- Ty znalazłeś pierwszy ślad, to twoja zdobycz – wyjaśnił i założył karabin na plecy. – No dalej. Później będziesz mógł się wszystkim w obozie pochwalić, że zabiłeś legendarnego bizona.

\- I tak zamierzałem tak robić – odparł i ułożył się w śniegu, by mieć stabilniejszą pozycję do strzału. – Na pewno chcesz, żebym ja to zrobił?

Arthur ułożył się zaraz obok, z lornetką przy oczach. John mógł obserwować bizona tylko przez lunetę. Namierzył już głowę, wystarczyło tylko poczekać na dobry moment do oddania strzału.

\- Mam jeszcze całą mapę podobnych zwierząt – powiedział szeptem, by przypadkiem nie spłoszyć bizona.

\- Zabicie bobra nie jest już takie imponujące – zauważył z uśmiechem John, nie odwracając się jednak, by nie spuszczać bizona z oczu. Bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, to zwierze nagle zniknie lub wtopi się w śnieg.

\- Ale wilka już tak. Poza tym, ubiłem już największego skurczybyka z tej listy.

John żałował, że był wtedy za słaby, by polować wraz z Arthurem na ogromnego niedźwiedzia. Na pewno było ekscytująco. 

\- Szczęściarz z ciebie – stwierdził John nim skupił się bardziej na swoim zadaniu. Choć nie było to proste, gdy Arthur leżał tuż obok, a ich ramiona się stykały.

\- Powoli – radził mu ukochany. – To nie jest strzelanina, nie musisz się spieszyć. Dobrze przymierz, weź głęboki wdech, uspokój serce i strzel.

Kładąc się nieco wygodniej, John zastosował się do wskazówek Arthura. Bizona miał już na muszce dłuższą chwilę, ale teraz dokładnie wymierzył w głowę, gdzie będzie miał pewność, że jeden strzał załatwi robotę.

Kładąc palec na spuście, odczekał sekundę lub dwie i wziął głęboki wdech, od razu nieruchomiejąc wraz z bronią. Bizon miał pochyloną głowę, nie ruszał się, a gdy John miał już pewność, że na pewno się zaraz nie poruszy, wystrzelił jeden pocisk, prosto w oko zwierzęcia.

Bizon zaryczał krótko nim padł bezwładnie na śnieg zaledwie po jednym strzale. Arthur zaśmiał się triumfalnie i poklepał zszokowanego Johna po plecach. Udało mu się. Naprawdę mu się udało!

\- Dobra robota, Marston – pochwalił i podniósł się, otrzepując ubranie ze śniegu. – Chodź, trzeba się nim zająć.

Dalej w transie, John podążył za ukochanym, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak łatwe to było. Już samo tropienie było trudniejsze. Zastrzelenie bizona było wręcz rozczarowujące. Troszkę, ale jednak rozczarowujące. Jedyną zaletą było to, że przynajmniej nie było to marnotrawstwo.

Arthur nie zabrał się od razu do roboty, tylko obchodząc zwierzę przyglądał mu się z fascynacją, w pewnym momencie dotykając jego białego futra.

\- Chcesz zdjęcie? – zapytał niespodziewanie. John popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Zdjęcie? – powtórzył. Na co mu zdjęcie bizona?

\- Ze swoją zdobyczą – dopowiedział Arthur i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyciągnął z torby aparat. John nawet nie zauważył kiedy zabrał go z końskich juków. – Stań obok, zrobię ci jedno.

John nie widział potrzeby, przynajmniej z początku, ale po chwili zastanowienia stwierdził, że to nie taki zły pomysł. Lepsze takie trofeum, niż powieszenie łba na ścianie, czego i tak nie mógł zrobić. Zdjęcie będzie miłą pamiątką z tego polowania, ilekroć na nie spojrzy przypomni sobie tych kilka wspaniałych dni w towarzystwie Arthura.

\- Nie bardzo wiem co mam robić – przyznał zmieszany.

Nigdy wcześniej nikt mu nie robił zdjęcia przy zdobyczy, bo z reguły polował sam, a zwykłe zdjęcia grupowe gangu, jakich mieli kilka, nie były chyba dobrym punktem odniesienia.

\- Po prostu staraj się nie wyglądać głupio – poradził Arthur i odsunął się nieco, ustawiając się z aparatem.

John popatrzył na martwego bizona i przystanął bliżej niego. Próbował sobie przypomnieć wszystkie zdjęcia myśliwych, które widział w życiu, ale nie było ich wiele, mało kto nosił ze sobą aparat, bo był to po prostu drogi wynalazek i wymagał odpowiednich warunków. Dopiero niedawno pojawił się w miarę wygodny sposób robienia zdjęć, ale myśliwi i tak woleli po prostu zebrać ze sobą trofeum do domu, by tak udowodnić, że coś upolowali.

Nie mając żadnej innej pomocy, zdał się więc na instynkt. Z karabinem w dłoni skierowanym nieco w górę, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej bizona i oparł stopę o cielsko zwierzęcia. Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego zadowolony, nie mógł się więc powstrzymać, by też się nie uśmiechnąć. Chwilę później zdjęcie zostało zrobione.

\- No i gotowe – oznajmił Arthur, od razu pakując aparat.

\- Ty nie chcesz własnego? – zapytał go od razu, zakładając karabin na plecy.

\- Nah, ty go zastrzeliłeś – odmówił szybko.

\- A ty go wytropiłeś.

\- Ty znalazłeś pierwszy ślad.

\- Ale gdybyś mnie nie uratował, na nic by ci był ten ślad. – John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy Arthur westchnął pokonany. – No chodź. Uwiecznimy cię na zdjęciu, tak że za sto lat będą cię mogli oglądać.

\- Jakoś mnie ta myśl przeraża – wyznał, ale podszedł do Johna i podał mu aparat, samemu ustawiając się przy bizonie.

John zatrzymał się w miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał Arthur, bezradnie obracając aparat w rękach.

\- Jak to się uruchamia? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Naciskasz przycisk na górze – wytłumaczył mu Arthur, chyba nie dowierzając w jego głupotę. Jak na kogoś, kto ciągle mu z tego powodu dokuczał, zaskakująco często dawał się nią zaskakiwać. Zupełnie jakby Arthur nie uważał go wcale za głupka. – Czego się tak szczerzysz?

\- Bez powodu – odparł i obrócił aparat przyciskiem do góry. – Ustaw się.

Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach narzekając, Arthur przykucnął obok głowy bizona, łapiąc go za róg, a broń opierając na ramieniu. John nawet nie próbował go zmusić do uśmiechania, wystarczył mu ten zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy, by zdjęcie wyszło idealne. Zadowolony nacisnął przycisk, nie wiedząc co prawda, czy zdjęcie się zrobiło, ale Arthur wstał, więc chyba tak.

\- Dobra, skoro już mamy pamiątki, to trzeba teraz wielkoluda oskórować.

\- Wyszedłeś świetnie – pochwalił Arthura John, oddając mu aparat. – Jest w Valentine jakiś fotograf?

\- Nie, może w większym mieście – odparł chowając aparat do torby, a zamiast niego wyciągając nóż. John był trochę rozczarowany, ale po prostu dostanie zdjęcie później. Może Arthur zgodzi się zamienić, tak by mogli nosić przy sobie zdjęcia siebie nawzajem, a nie swoje własne. – Pomóż mi oskórować to bydle. 

Z nożami w dłoniach zabrali się do roboty. Im więcej mięsa odsłaniali, tym więcej pary buchało w powietrze.

\- Jakie to cholerstwo wielkie – skomentował John, rozcinając skórę między tylnymi nogami. – I gorące.

\- Słyszałem kiedyś w saloonie od jednego faceta, że kiedy było mu zimno na pustyni, to zastrzelił jednego bizona, wypatroszył go i schował się w środku, żeby nie zamarznąć.

\- Poważnie? – Brzmiało absurdalnie. – To nie może być możliwe. Kłamał.

\- Prawdopodobnie, był naprawdę pijany, bez problemu zwędziłem mu portfel – pochwalił się Arthur, nieco stękając, gdy męczył się ze skórą przy głowie. – Ale ciekawa historia, w sam raz do pijackich rozmów przy ognisku.

\- Moglibyśmy ją wykorzystać – zasugerował. – Będzie ciekawsza niż aktualne polowanie.

\- Heh, prawda – zgodził się z nim Arthur. – Z niedźwiedziem było trudniej, bo zaczął szarżować. W takich chwilach nie bardzo jest czas na celowanie.

Dokończyli skórowanie bez dalszych rozmów, tylko Arthur nucił pod nosem jakąś piosenkę i pogwizdywał przy pracy. Samo zdjęcie skóry zajęło im pół godziny, długo męczyli się też z rogami, ale gdy mieli już wszystko, zawinęli rogi w skórę i obwiązali lassem Arthura.

\- Przyprowadzę konie – powiedział Johnowi, odkładając trofeum na bok. – Ty zacznij wycinać mięso.

\- Pewnie już skończę zanim wrócisz – stwierdził i zabrał się do roboty. Czekało go jej trochę i jeszcze więcej krwi. Jak skończy, będzie wyglądał jak po pobycie we wnętrznościach bizona, jak facet z opowieści.

\- Tylko nie daj się zjeść.

John uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał się po rewolwerze, nim Arthur ruszył drogą, którą tędy przyszli. Mniej więcej, nim zniknął mu z oczu, widział jak gdzieniegdzie skraca sobie drogę. Za wcześnie zeszli z koni, gdyby były bliżej, same by przyszły.

Czekając na powrót Arthura, kawałek po kawałku odcinał mięso od martwego bizona. Było idealne na posiłek, duże i tłuste płaty, nie tak jak w przypadku wczorajszej wychudzonej łani. Każdy odcięty kawałek kładł na śniegu, aż utworzył niemały stos, a zebrał mięso dopiero z jednego boku.

Trochę się namęczył nim odwrócił truchło na drugą stronę, by i nią się zająć, cały czas uważnie nasłuchując nadchodzących drapieżników. Wilki które słyszeli wczoraj musiały być wciąż najedzone, bo nawet po prawie godzinie od zabicia bizona się nie pojawiły.

Pojawił się za to Arthur na grzbiecie Snowstorm i prowadzący za sobą Old Boya. Pomógł Johnowi odciąć jeszcze trochę mięsa, które zawinęli i związali szczelnie, choć dzikie zwierzęta pewnie i tak mogły wyczuć krew, której było pełno na około truchła.

Na bizonie wciąż pozostało sporo mięsa, było go więcej niż mogli unieść, nawet z pomocą koni. Z żalem, ale musieli resztę zostawić. W sumie uzbierali trzy spore tobołki, mięsa w nich było tyle, co z co najmniej czterech owiec albo jednej krowy. Gdyby tylko była z nimi trzecia osoba, zabraliby jeszcze więcej, ale to co już mieli i tak wystarczy na długo.

Jeden tobołek Arthur przywiązał do siodła Snowstorm, a na zad zarzucił jej futro, które też swoje ważyło. Klacz parsknęła niespokojna pod tym ciężarem, ale poza tym nie zaprotestowała. Old Boy był silniejszy i większy, więc dwa pozostałe tobołki tak mu nie ciążyły, ale będzie musiał jeszcze wozić Johna, który swoje ważył.

\- Wróćmy na piechotę – powiedział Arthurowi, gdy ten miał już wsiąść na konia po tym jak John przemył ubranie śniegiem z jeziora.

\- Co? 

\- Konie uniosą nas i całe to mięso, ale gdybyśmy szli obok, moglibyśmy zabrać więcej.

\- Tak, wiem co masz na myśli, ale jak sobie wyobrażasz powrót do obozu? – zapytał Arthur. – Chcesz całą tę drogę iść pieszo? Zajmie nam to tydzień.

O tym nie pomyślał. Aż zrobiło mu się głupio, bo Arthur ewidentnie to przewidział, dlatego nie zaproponował podobnego planu.

\- No tak – zgodził się z nim i ze wstydem wsiadł na konia, któremu wyraźnie nie spodobał się kolejny ciężar.

\- Nie martw się, John, każdemu zdarza się palnąć głupotę – pocieszał go Arthur, co było nawet miłe. – Oczywiście tobie zdarza się to nagminnie, ale to nie twoja wina, że urodziłeś się głupi.

I tyle jeśli chodzi o bycie miłym. Nie potrafił się jednak gniewać na ukochanego, gdy mówił takie rzeczy żartobliwym tonem.

Powoli, by nie przemęczać koni, ruszyli w drogę powrotną do chatki. Zajęło im to trochę czasu, ale przyjemnie jechało się obok siebie i rozmawiało o niczym. Pogoda znów trochę się pogorszyła, ale nie na tyle, by utrudnić im powrót i już po prawie dwóch godzinach dotarli na miejsce. Od razu zabrali się za porządkowanie wszystkiego.

Arthur wziął na siebie rozsiodłanie koni i nakarmienie ich, a John w tym czasie wszedł bardziej między drzewa, by nazbierać nieco opału, który rano im się już skończył. Ciężko było coś znaleźć, co nie było przemoczone, ale odłamał trochę kory i zebrał nieco gałęzi z igłami, które nie były pokryte śniegiem.

Z takim zapasem wrócił do chatki, mijając po drodze konie. Arthur rzucił im do jedzenia mieszankę siana, które ze sobą zabrali oraz igieł i kory. Nie było tego wiele, ale już jutro, gdy zaczną schodzić z gór, dotrą do trawiastych terenów i oba wierzchowce będą mogły się porządnie najeść. Do tego czasu wytrzymają z tym co miały.

Konie nawet nie zwróciły na niego uwagi, gdy obok nich przeszedł, zbyt zajęte jedzeniem. Niedaleko nich, zasypane śniegiem i przykryte gałęziami oraz popiołem, by ukryć zapach krwi, leżały tobołki z mięsem. Zimno sprawi, że się nie zepsują przez noc, a jutro osolą je przed wyjazdem, by wytrzymały drogę do obozu.

Z naręczem opału na rękach, John wszedł przez uchylone drzwi do chatki, gdzie Arthur czekał przy kominku. Nadal było w nim trochę żaru, który nie został wykorzystany do ukrycia mięsa. Ostrożnie dorzucili kory i igieł do środka. Część była trochę wilgotna, ale te najsuchsze, z drobną pomocą zapałek, szybko zajęły się ogniem i w chatce znów zrobiło się ciepło.

\- Nie wychodzimy już stąd aż do jutra – postanowił John, ściągając z siebie płaszcz oraz buty, czyli to co było najbardziej przemoczone od śniegu. Miał też trochę morkę spodnie od leżenia i czołgania się, ale były na tyle cienkie, że wyschną szybciej niż gruby płaszcz.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – zgodził się Arthur. Też był bez butów i odzieży wierzchniej. Siedział oparty o kominek i grzał stopy, czystym już nożem krojąc jabłko, które jadł niespiesznie.

John dosiadł się do niego i wziął od niego kawałek.

\- Przyjemnie było – stwierdził po chwili ciszy zakłócanej tylko przez trzask ognia. Ich wyprawa jeszcze się nie skończyła, ale czuł potrzebę by wyrazić jak bardzo mu się podobała. – Dziękuję, że mnie zabrałeś.

Gdyby nie Arthur, siedziałby teraz znudzony w obozie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, czując się bezużytecznym bardziej niż Wujek, który chociaż wychodził z obozu. John jedyne co mógł robić, to stać na obrzeżach i liczyć na to, że jakaś wiewiórka będzie na tyle głupia, by podejść bliżej, by mógł ją upolować i chociaż trochę dorzucić do obozowych zapasów.

Przywiezienie tego całego mięsa będzie czymś wspaniałym i może w końcu pokaże Dutchowi, że jest gotowy do normalnej pracy. Chciał już znowu napadać z innymi.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł Arthur, podając mu kolejny plasterek jabłka. – Też się dobrze bawiłem.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, odpoczywając przy ogniu i nie myśląc jeszcze o powrocie. Ich stopy dotykały się czasami, gdy tak grzali je przed ogniem po wielu godzinach spędzonych na zewnątrz. To był dobry dzień. Spędzili go razem, upolowali bizona, po którego tu przyszli. John wolałby zapomnieć o tej małej wpadce na jeziorze, ale na swój sposób nawet to wspominał już z przyjemnością. Nigdy nie nudziła go troska Arthura, a tej pokazał dziś sporo. Uścisk też był miły, nawet jeśli był nieco podszyty strachem.

\- Naprawdę dobrze strzeliłeś, John – pochwalił go Arthur po jakimś czasie. John popatrzył na niego zadowolony, łaknąc kolejnych komplementów. – Myślałem, że będziesz potrzebował co najmniej dwóch.

\- Też tak myślałem – przyznał. Na szczęście wycelował idealnie. Gdyby celował w czoło bizona, kula mogłaby nie przedrzeć się przez twardą czaszkę, ale po trafieniu w oko? Weszła jak nóż w ciało. – Widzisz? Nie jestem taki bezużyteczny.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jesteś – zauważył zmieszany i odrzucił nóż pod ścianę, a ogryzek jabłka do ognia.

\- Wiem – odparł z uśmiechem i położył dłoń na udzie Arthura. – Skoro byłem taki dobry, to może należy mi się jakaś nagroda? No wiesz, na zachętę, żeby na następnym polowaniu też mi dobrze poszło.

\- Planujesz już następne polowanie? – zapytał Arthur odchylając się na rękach.

\- Może.

Widząc swobodę z jaką siedział Arthur, John przesunął dłonią w górę, a potem nieznacznie w bok, na jego krocze. Poczuł jak ukochany nieruchomieje przez chwilę. 

\- Chodź tu – zachęcił go z uśmiechem Arthur.

Nie trzeba mu było tego drugi raz powtarzać. John usiadł na biodrach ukochanego i pocałował go tak głęboko, aż ten położył się na plecach i złapał go w tali, wyciągając koszulę ze spodni.

Długo nie trzeba było czekać, aż znów wystraszą całą zwierzynę w okolicy.

Już po wszystkim, John leżał nagi na brzuchu przed kominkiem, okryty od pasa w dół przez koc, grzejąc się w blasku ognia, choć nie zdążył jeszcze ostygnąć po tym co robili z Arthurem kilka minut temu. Sam Arthur – znowu w spodniach – siedział oparty o przeciwległą ścianę i palił papierosa, jednocześnie rysując coś i pisząc w swoim dzienniku.

John przyglądał mu się zza włosów, zbyt rozleniwiony, by je odgarnąć za uszy, choć łaskotały go nieco w nos. Było mu po prostu za wygodnie i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się ruszać. Ukontentowany odetchnął głęboko, a Arthur zerknął na niego przez chwilę. Papieros w jego ustach uniósł się nieznacznie, gdy się uśmiechnął, po chwili wracając do rysowania.

\- Co tam rysujesz? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem John.

\- Ciebie – odparł od razu. Jemu przy mówieniu też towarzyszyła mała chrypka. 

\- Oh. – Pomimo wcześniejszej niechęci do ruchu, sięgnął za siebie i zsunął koc za biodra, by ułatwić ukochanemu rysowanie. – Trzeba było powiedzieć, to bym się bardziej odkrył.

\- Mam dobrą pamięć, Marston, zwłaszcza gdy oglądam coś bardzo często – powiedział mu z satysfakcją. John parsknął. – Ale na pewno kiedyś skorzystam.

Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, John nie mówił przez jakiś czas i po prostu leżał nieruchomo jak na dobrego modela przystało.

\- Będziesz musiał to ukryć, żeby nikt nie zobaczył – zauważył po chwili. Zawsze się denerwował, gdy Arthur rysował go w swoim dzienniku. To było bardzo ryzykowne, ale nie mógł go przecież powstrzymać przed robieniem czegoś, co kochał. – Mój nagi portret może być trochę zbyt podejrzany.

Już niezdrowa ilość zwykłych portretów taka była i żadne tłumaczenie, że są braćmi nic by tu nie pomogła, bo Hosea też był bliski Arthurowi, a zdecydowanie nie rysował go w takich ilościach co Johna.

\- Nikt jeszcze nie zajrzał do mojego dziennika, a prowadzę go od lat – uspokoił go Arthur, bardzo skupiony na najnowszym dziele.

\- Pamiętam, że gdy mnie przyjęliście, to już wtedy miałeś jeden. To było… Chryste, czternaście lat temu.

Dziennik w dłoni Arthura był taką integralną częścią jego osoby, jak kapelusz czy ciągła obecność broni. Bez niego wydawał się dziwnie nagi, nawet jeśli nie wyciągał go cały czas.

\- Hosea powiedział mi, że pisząc rozwijasz mowę i łatwiej uporządkować myśli – wyjaśnił Arthur. – Po rozstaniu z Mary trochę mi to pomogło. – John skrzywił się na dźwięk tego imienia. – Przestań kręcić nosem.

Arthur nawet na niego nie patrzył, a i tak wiedział jak zareaguje. Czasami ich znajomość siebie nawzajem była przerażająca.

\- Nie mogę. Nie lubię jej.

Poszedłby nawet dalej i wspomniał o nienawiści, ale nie chciał denerwować Arthura. Zwłaszcza że było tak przyjemnie. Wolałby, żeby temat Mary tego nie zepsuł.

\- Wiem – odparł z westchnieniem. – Ale ona i ja to przeszłość. Sama dała mi to do zrozumienia.

\- Nie o to chodzi – wytłumaczył się szybko. – Nie jestem zazdrosny…

\- Doprawdy? – wtrącił się Arthur, uśmiechając się złośliwie. John czuł, że się czerwieni.

\- Zamknij się – polecił mu. – Nie jestem zazdrosny. Po prostu… Nie zasługiwała na ciebie, Arthurze. Chciała cię zmienić, a sama nie była do tego skłonna.

Nie był jeszcze zakochany w Arthurze, kiedy ten był z Mary, a i tak jej nienawidził. Przez nią Arthur wyjeżdżał co jakiś czas na kilka dni i John nie miał z kim spędzać czasu. Wtedy naprawdę był zazdrosny, a po ostatecznym rozstaniu po jakichś dwóch czy trzech latach, był po prostu wściekły. Arthurowi zależało na tym związku, ale Mary uznała, że nie wyjdzie za bandytę, który słusznie nie chciał się dla niej zmienić.

John już wtedy wychodził z założenia, że jeśli kogoś kochasz, to takim jakim jest, a nie kim chciałoby się, żeby był. Arthur nigdy nie mógłby być mężczyzną dla Mary, człowiekiem z wyższych sfer. To nie był jego świat. Bycie bandytą to też nie był szczyt jego możliwości, ale Arthur był szczęśliwy mając takie życie, więc czemu miałby zaczynać na siłę inne, tak odmienne od starego, a jakie proponowała mu Mary? John nigdy nie kazałby mu tego dla siebie zmieniać, a już na pewno nie zostawiłby go z takiego powodu. Nigdy.

Arthur długo milczał po tych słowach, przestał nawet rysować. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy do niego nie podejść, gdy charakterystyczny szmer ołówka przesuwanego po kartce papieru znów rozbrzmiał w chatce.

\- Możemy o niej nie rozmawiać? – poprosił Arthur bez większych emocji w głosie. To zawsze był drażliwy temat.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział od razu John.

\- W porządku – zapewnił go Arthur, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Może nie chciał, by John zobaczył jego zaszklone oczy. – Zasłużyłem sobie, byłem głupcem.

Prawdopodobnie, ale nie zamierzał mu tego wytykać i jeszcze dobijać. Jak sam Arthur powiedział, Mary jest przeszłością. Od dawna.

\- Mogę spróbować? – zapytał go John.

\- Czego? Bycia głupcem? – Gdy Arthur na niego popatrzył, cokolwiek było wcześniej w jego oczach, teraz zostało zastąpione rozbawieniem. – Obawiam się, że to już masz opanowane do perfekcji.

\- Nie, głąbie, rysowania – doprecyzował, przewracając jednocześnie oczami.

\- Nigdy nie rysowałeś? – zdziwił się Arthur.

Zaskakująco nie, a miewał ku temu okazje, chociażby w samym dzienniku Arthura. Nigdy jednak nie czuł potrzeby, poza tym wiedział, że na pewno nie rysuje zbyt dobrze, skoro nigdy tego nie robił i nie ćwiczył tyle co ukochany. Teraz jednak chciał spróbować, by nieco zmienić temat i by Arthur zapomniał o Mary.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył i podparł się na rekach, zaczesując włosy za uszy. – Chcę zobaczyć co w tym takiego ciekawego, tyle czasu spędzasz z nosem w tym dzienniku.

\- W porządku – zgodził się rozbawiony, jakby właśnie zobaczył dziecko próbujące na siłę być dorosłe. John chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zamierzał tracić szansy na narysowanie czegoś, więc potulnie siedział cicho, podczas gdy Arthur przesiadł się do niego i podał mu dziennik. - Tylko wyrwij kartkę, nie chcę twoich bohomazów w moim dzienniku.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to będą bohomazy? – zapytał z pretensją i otworzył dziennik tam, gdzie znajdował się ołówek, czyli na dwóch stronach, gdzie powstawał jego portret.

\- Widziałem jak piszesz – odparł i znów usiadł pod ścianą, rozprostowując nogi obok głowy Johna, który oparł o nie dziennik, przeglądając zawartość. – Jak kura pazurem.

\- Może rysowanie pójdzie mi lepiej – zasugerował, samemu w to nie wierząc. – Może będę następnym da Vincim.

Arthur parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dziwię się, że w ogóle wiesz kto to jest.

\- Czytam książki, Arthurze – przypomniał z pretensją.

\- A ja byłem święcie przekonany, że oglądasz tylko obrazki.

Prychając, John skupił się na oglądaniu samego siebie. Narysowany przez Arthura wyglądał niemal pięknie, czyli odwrotnie niż w rzeczywistości. Nie rozumiał jak ukochany może go tak rysować, tak niezgodnie z prawdą, ale zgadywał, że tak po prostu wyglądał w jego oczach.

Jak zwykle Arthur nie pominął żadnych szczegółów. Niektóre jego rysunki mogły wyglądać mniej szczegółowo, ale przy portretach Johna zawsze się starał, jakby nie mógł inaczej. W najnowszym rysunku uwzględnił też blizny, które choć trochę szpeciły te dzieła sztuki i dodawały im realistyczności.

Zerknął przed rysowaniem jeszcze na poprzednią stronę, gdzie znajdował się krótki opis polowania na bizona i oczywiście nieszczęsna wpadka z wejściem na lód. Arthur nazwał go w tekście kretynem, ale nawet słowami potrafił zrobić to wyłącznie pieszczotliwie.

Przez chwilę wodził palcem po wykaligrafowanym piśmie, którego mógł tylko pozazdrościć. Korciło go, by zajrzeć jeszcze wcześniej, poczytać o innych przygodach Arthura z ostatnich tygodni, ale zawsze może to zrobić później, a nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy będzie mógł znów spróbować rysować.

Przewrócił więc dwie kartki do przodu i z ołówkiem w dłoni zamarł nad pustą stroną. Czuł, że Arthur go obserwuje, pewnie rozbawiony jego nieudolnością. Bardzo chciałby mu pokazać, że wie co robi, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał nawet pojęcia jak zacząć.

To co chciał narysować nie było niczym prostym, pewnie powinien był wybrać coś łatwiejszego, ale nie miał już na to czasu. Jeszcze skończy się na tym, że przez godzinę będzie po prostu wlepiał gały w kartkę i nie narysuje nic.

Arthur nie komentował jego zachowania. John na niego nie patrzył, by go do tego nie prowokować, ale wiedział co robi, bo słyszał jak zaciąga się papierosem i po chwili wypuszcza dym. W pewnym momencie zaczął znowu nucić, a nawet śpiewać, gdy przypomniał sobie co jakiś czas słowa. John mimowolnie do niego dołączył, a śpiewanie o dziwo pomogło mu się nieco skupić.

W końcu udało mu się zacząć. Starał się naśladować Arthura, ale niezbyt często miał okazję obserwować jego dłonie podczas rysowania, więc nie wiedział jakie ruchy wykonywać, ale rysowanie musiało być jakimś naturalnym talentem wszystkich ludzi, bo całkiem sprawnie mu to szło.

Nawet dobrze się bawił. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie siedzącego nad jakimś rysunkiem godzinami jak czasami Arthur, ale od czasu do czasu nie miałby nic przeciwko rysowaniu.

Był już w połowie, gdy jego podpórka poruszyła się, a na dziennika padł cień.

\- Nie podglądaj – powiedział Arthurowi i przymknął szybko dziennik, gdy próbował do niego zajrzeć.

Arthur uniósł dłonie w górę i oparł się z powrotem o ścianę, nie ruszając znowu nogami.

\- Okej, spokojnie – uspokoił go, a John powrócił do rysowania. – Strasznie skupiony jesteś.

\- Chcę żeby wyszedł jak twoje – wyjaśnił, choć już widział, że żadnym skupieniem tego nie osiągnie.

\- Powodzenia – rzucił sarkastycznie.

Potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut na dokończenie swojego „dzieła”.

\- Skończyłem – oznajmił, ale nie był specjalnie dumny z efektu końcowego.

\- Już? – zdziwił się Arthur, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.

Podczas rysowania, John nie patrzył na swoje postępy, choć pewnie powinien. Przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu rysunkowi i musiał przyznać, że jest źle. Bardzo źle. Wstydził się to pokazać nawet Arthurowi.

\- Spróbuję jeszcze raz – stwierdził i szybko wyrwał kartkę, gdy zobaczył jak Arthur znów próbuje zajrzeć do dziennika. – Ten nie wyszedł jak chciałem.

\- Nie, nie, pokaż mi go – zatrzymał go, nim zdążył wrzucić zgnieciona kartkę do kominka. – Daj ocenić profesjonaliście.

\- Znalazł się krytyk sztuki – zakpił i zerknął niepewnie na wyrwaną stronę. – Nie będziesz się śmiał?

\- Nic nie obiecuję. – Arthur podał mu papierosa, a drugą rękę wyciągnął po kartkę. – Śmieję się z ciebie od lat, przeżyjesz.

To była prawda. Co złego może się stać?

Nadal nieco niepewny, przyjął papierosa, a rysunek podał ukochanemu.

\- Masz.

Arthur bardzo zniecierpliwiony rozłożył kartkę i przytrzymał ją sobie w pewnej odległości przed oczami, przyglądając się znajdującemu się na niej rysunkowi. Uśmiech, który znajdował się do tej pory na jego twarzy został zastąpiony przez konsternację.

\- To… - zaczął i urwał na moment. John zaciągnął się niespokojnie papierosem, z drżeniem wypuszczając dym z ust. – Nawet nie wiem co to jest.

Poważnie? Przecież od razu było widać co to takiego.

\- To bizon – powiedział mu. Chciał jakoś upamiętnić ich dzisiejsze polowanie.

\- Nigdy bym nie zgadł, da Vinci – stwierdził rozbawiony Arthur, odkładając rysunek na podłogę. – Dobrze, że nie próbowałeś rysować mnie.

\- Wrzuć go do ognia, kiedyś spróbuję lepszy narysować – powiedział i ułożył się wygodniej, z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, by dotykać nogi Arthura, któremu oddał dziennik.

\- Zachowam go – postanowił i schował wyrwaną kartkę gdzieś w środek dziennika. – Ilekroć będę w kiepskim humorze popatrzę na twój rysunek i będę się śmiał aż mnie brzuch rozboli.

\- Ha, ha – skwitował sarkastycznie i obrócił głowę w drugą stronę, przedtem wyrzucając papieros do kominka.

\- Do rozśmieszania wrogów też by się nadał – żartował dalej Arthur.

\- Daj spokój.

Arthur zaśmiał się. Jak zły John by nie był, uśmiechnął się słysząc ten śmiech. Dalej nie patrząc na ukochanego, nasłuchiwał go tylko. Arthur wstał i po chwili był już obok Johna, obejmując go w pasie i usiłując dostać się z nosem do jego szyi. Albo ucha, jedno z dwóch.

John uparcie pozostawał niewzruszony, starając się zasłonić wrażliwe miejsca ramionami.

\- To był naprawdę dobry pomysł z tym polowaniem – przyznał Arthur, nie dając za wygraną. Drugą ręką odgarnął Johnowi włosy z szyi i pocałował go tam, zapewne w jeden z wielu śladów, które zostawił wczoraj i dziś. 

\- Lepszy od wyciągania pieniędzy od tego całego… - John w końcu odpuścił i z uśmiechem zwrócił głowę w stronę ukochanego. – Jak mu tam?

\- Downes – odparł Arthur i ucałował go w usta. – Thomas Downes.

\- No właśnie – westchnął, obracając się na bok.

\- Znacznie lepsze – potwierdził, przy pomocy włosów odchylając głowę Johna. – I kto wie, może dzięki temu dodatkowemu czasowi zdobył pieniądze.

John zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

\- My to jednak jesteśmy dobrzy ludzie – stwierdził, rozkoszując się dotykiem ust ukochanego. Nigdy nie miał ich dość. 

\- Pierwszy raz w historii chuć uratowała dłużnika – zażartował nim powalił Johna na plecy. – Może upewnimy się, że na pewno ma dość czasu? Chcesz więcej?

\- Zawsze – wydyszał zachwycony tym pomysłem.

Kto wie kiedy będą miel teraz następną okazję, by być tak swobodnie ze sobą, nie musząc się martwić o bycie nakrytymi? Póki mieli szansę, zamierzali skorzystać i nacieszyć się sobą na zapas, choć nigdy dotąd im się to jeszcze nie udało. Próbowania jednak nigdy za wiele.

Wyjątkowo nie wstali następnego dnia skoro świt. Obudzili się wcześniej, ale zamiast od razu wyruszać zjedli coś na spokojnie, popili trochę i pośpiewali, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Dopiero po jakichś dwóch godzinach wyszli z chatki, ale wtedy też zamiast od razu ruszać, pozwolili koniom się wybiegać i skorzystać ze swobody jaką tu mieli.

Snowstorm i Old Boy zaczęły się ganiać i tarzać w śniegu jak dwa źrebaki, nigdy nie odbiegając jednak za daleko od swoich jeźdźców, którzy obserwowali je z dystansu. Spędzili tak bezczynnie kolejną godzinę, nie spieszyło im się z powrotem do świata, do „normalności”, która nie pozwalała im być razem. Tu im było dobrze, ale niestety nie mogli tu zostać, choć John bardzo tego chciał. Chociaż przedłużyć jeszcze ich pobyt tutaj.

Czuł, że Arthur też tego chce, ale oczywiście tego nie zaproponował. Nie winił go, bo też nie miał odwagi. Musieli być lojalni wobec gangu.

Zaczęli się w końcu pakować w południe i przygotowywać zapasy do drogi. Pozabierali wszystkie swoje rzeczy z chatki, a gdy byli już gotowi, przywołali konie i osiodłali je, znów obładowując je wszystkim co mieli. Po tej bieganinie oba wierzchowce dalej były pełne energii, więc nawet nie protestowały, gdy z ogromnymi ciężarami musiały się przedzierać przed śnieg.

Podróżowali powoli i spokojnie, chcąc jeszcze wydłużyć ich wspólny czas, choć tym razem wystrzegali się niepotrzebnie długich dróg. Po jakiejś godzinie zeszli wreszcie z gór, śniegu zaczęło być coraz mniej, za to wszędzie była trawa. Niedługo potem spotkali znów drugiego człowieka, z którym wymienili uprzejmości mijając go.

Powrócili do cywilizacji. John z utęsknieniem obejrzał się na góry, nie marząc o niczym innym tylko by tam wrócić i zamknąć się z Arthurem w tej małej chatce, które przez te dwa dni stała się zalążkiem domu.

Zmrok zastał ich już całkiem niedaleko obozu, kilka godzin od Horseshoe. Zamiast podróżować w nocy i dalej męczyć konie, rozbili namiot w pobliżu drogi i przespali ostatnią noc w swoich objęciach. John już za tym tęsknił i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy znowu gdzieś razem wyjadą.

Przed powrotem do domu czekał ich jeszcze jeden mały przystanek – ranczo Downesów. Zajechali na nie z rana, niedługo po tym jak się przebrali znów ruszyli w drogę. Nie było to wielkie gospodarstwo, ale wystarczyłoby dla małej rodziny, gdyby było opłacalne, a jeśli aktualni mieszkańcy wzięli dług, to najwyraźniej nie było.

John wyobraził sobie, jak by to było mieszkać w takim miejscu, ale długo nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać, bo trzeba było odebrać dług. 

Przed domem znajdowała się kobieta, która pakowała rzeczy do wozu. Obok na schodach siedział młody chłopak, zapewne jej syn. Po ich dłużniku nie było ani śladu, ale sądząc po tym, co robiła jego żona, być może planowali uciec zanim ktoś przyjdzie odebrać dług. Cóż, nie byli dość szybcy.

Kobieta i chłopak zobaczyli ich już wcześniej, ale zwrócili na nich większą uwagę dopiero gdy zsiedli z koni i podeszli bliżej.

\- Witam panów – przywitała się niepewnie kobieta. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Pani Downes? – zapytał Arthur. Znał lepiej tę sprawę, więc John pozwolił jemu mówić.

\- Tak – potwierdziła. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, ale jej wyraz twarzy dawał do zrozumienia, że domyśliła się po co tu są.

\- Przyszliśmy po pieniądze, które pani mąż pożyczył od naszego wspólnika – wyjaśnił jej Arthur. – Może nam pani powiedzieć gdzie jest?

Oczy kobiety nagle straciły blask, który był w nich obecny, a jej przerażenie zmieniło się w złość i pogardę.

\- Mąż nawet nie zdążył ostygnąć, a już przychodzicie zdzierać ze mnie wszystko co mi zostało? – zapytała ich, pakując znów rzeczy do wozu tak jak to robiła nim przyjechali, tylko tym razem niemal rzucała wszystkimi pakunkami.

Arthur i John popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni.

\- Nie żyje? – zapytał tym razem John.

\- Gruźlica – odparła pani Downes, a jej głos zadrżał.

\- Przykro nam to słyszeć, ale pani mąż zawarł umowę – mówił dalej Arthur, dla wygody kładąc ręce na pasie z bronią. – Zobowiązał się oddać dług za jakiś czas, wraz z jego śmiercią dług przeszedł na panią.

Kobiecie drżały ręce, do tego stopnia, że musiała przestać pakować pozostałości swojego dobytku. Oparła się o wóz i wzięła głęboki wdech, nim spojrzał na nich. 

\- Rozumiem. Ale może…

\- Żadne może – przerwał jej John. – Nie jesteśmy instytucją charytatywną, umowa to umowa. Niech pani pójdzie po pieniądze zanim zrobi się niemiło.

Nie mieli czasu na targowanie się, ani na współczucie, którego i tak nie posiadali. Może to co robili nie było zbyt honorowe, ale nie było też zabronione. Nikt też Downesowi nie przystawił rewolweru do głowy, by się zadłużył. Wiedząc o swojej chorobie powinien był lepiej przemyśleć sprawę brania pożyczki. To że Strauss zabawił się z nim jak z głupcem nie było ich sprawą. Oni tylko przyszli odebrać to, co im się należało.

Roztrzęsiona pani Downes przytaknęła i udała się do domu, który zapewne już nie był nawet jej. Pomimo niedawnej straty, a teraz i zastraszania, trzymała głowę wysoko, jakby to miało jej jakkolwiek pomóc. John prychnął i popatrzył na jej syna, który przejął jej pracę, a mimo to przyglądał im się intensywnie.

\- Na co się gapisz, chłopcze?

Chłopak podskoczył, gdy John na niego warknął, ale poza tym nie okazał strachu. Durny dzieciak.

\- Na dwóch bandytów, którzy okradają nas z ostatnich pieniędzy.

Durny i w dodatku chce dołączyć do tatusia.

\- Umowa była legalna, dzieciaku – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Arthur. – Nie złamaliśmy prawa. Twój ojciec wiedział na co się pisze.

\- Był zdesperowany – tłumaczył ojca.

\- Jak my wszyscy – westchnął Arthur.

Dzieciak dalej patrzył, zerkając czasami na ich bronie, zapewne wyobrażając sobie, że bierze jedną do ręki, zabija ich i ratuje te resztki pieniędzy, które im zostały. Młody pewnie prędzej odstrzeliłby sobie stopę, niż zdołał ich przepędzić. Jego podejście byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie było żałosne.

John popatrzył na Arthura, który z uśmiechem też obserwował dzieciaka, intensywnie myślącego nad zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.

\- Lepiej przestań tak patrzeć, chłopcze, bo zaraz pokażemy ci jakimi naprawdę jesteśmy bandytami i twoja mamusia będzie musiała uciułać pieniądze na kolejną trumnę – poradził mu John. Dzieciak popatrzył na niego z nienawiścią. – Chcesz tego?

Patrzyli sobie chwilę w oczy, chłopak co jakiś czas zerkał na Arthura, który tak jak John położył dłoń na kaburze rewolweru. Nie zamierzali do dzieciaka strzelać, był niegroźny, poradziliby sobie z nim bez broni, ale chcieli go nastraszyć, nauczyć szacunku do uzbrojonych ludzi. Gdyby ktoś inny był na nich miejscu, ktoś mniej miły, szczeniak mógłby być już martwy.

Musiało do niego w końcu dotrzeć, bo odwrócił wzrok, ale z pewnością nie przestał myśleć o tym, o czym myślał.

\- Jednak nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz – pochwalił go Arthur. Chwilę później pani Downes wyszła z domu. 

\- Oto pieniądze – oznajmiła, przekazując je Arthurowi.

\- Dziękujemy, pani Downes. – Arthur przeliczył banknoty na szybko nim schował dług do torby i popatrzył na kobietę. – Czy to nie było proste?

\- Po prostu nas zostawcie – poprosiła kobieta. Nie musiała o to prosić, John już miał dość tego miejsca, doznawał dziwnego uczucia odkąd tu przybyli. Nie potrafił go nazwać, nie było nieprzyjemne, ale miłe też nie. Coś dziwnego wisiało tutaj w powietrzu. 

\- Proszę się nie martwić, nie będziemy pani dłużej przeszkadzać, jesteśmy oczekiwani gdzie indziej. – Arthur skinął kobiecie kapeluszem na pożegnanie, więc John zrobił to samo. Dzieciak znów się gapił. – Miłego dnia.

\- Polecamy się na przyszłość – powiedział im jeszcze John wsiadając na konia, nim razem z Arthurem ruszyli w końcu do domu.

Oddalili się nieco od gospodarstwa, nim podjęli temat tego całego dłużnika.

\- Prawie zastaliśmy go żywego – zauważył John, prowadząc konia zaraz obok klaczy Arthura. – Myślisz, że wczoraj jeszcze żył?

\- Na pewno żyłby, gdybym poszedł za swoim oryginalnym planem – stwierdził pewny siebie. – Cóż, lepiej dla nas. Mężczyźni zazwyczaj się stawiają, zwłaszcza w obronie rodziny. Panią Downes łatwiej było przekonać do oddania pieniędzy.

\- Jej synalek bardzo chciał pokazać jaki to z niego nie jest mężczyzna.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Udawał twardego, ale gdy dotknęliśmy broni, od razu zrobił się potulny. Daleko mu jeszcze do mężczyzny.

John uśmiechnął się i patrząc przed siebie pomyślał o tym, co powiedziała pani Downes.

\- Gruźlica to paskudna choroba – odezwał się po chwili. Arthur popatrzył na niego zainteresowany. – Widziałem kiedyś w jednym mieście gruźlika. Wychudzony, zmizerniały. Nie wiem jak długo był chory, ale kilka godzin później zastałem na tej samej ulicy trupa.

\- Ta, nie zazdroszczę nikomu, kto by złapał to cholerstwo. – Arthur splunął i podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – Cholera. Wyobrażasz sobie, że moglibyśmy to od niego złapać, gdybyśmy go zastali żywego?

\- Chyba prędzej bym sobie strzelił w łeb niż umierał tak powolną śmiercią – stwierdził bez zawahania. – Dobrze, że jednak go nie zastaliśmy. Czy to we dwóch, czy ty sam.

Arthur przytaknął i ukuł konia ostrogami, by nieco przyspieszyć. Byli już blisko, widzieli dym unoszący się nad miejscem, gdzie był obóz. Chociaż John rwał się już do kolejnej wspólnej wyprawy, mimo wszystko dobrze było znów wrócić do domu.

Galopem wjechali do obozu kilkadziesiąt minut później, tuż przed zasłaniając dobrze szyje chustami. Lenny stojący na straży przywitał ich entuzjastycznie i ucieszył na widok tego, co złapali. Wszyscy z gangu wyszli im na powitanie, szczęśliwi z tego, że żyją, a co najważniejsze, zadowoleni z przywiezionych przez nich zapasów.

Gdy przywiązywali konie, zebrała się wokół nich mały tłumek stęsknionych kompanów. Nie było wszystkich, Sadie między innymi trzymała się z tyłu, ciekawsko spoglądając w ich kierunku, ale nie podchodząc bliżej. 

Abigail też nie było w tłumie, stała spory kawałek dalej i piorunowała go wzrokiem. Zignorował ją.

Pozostali już teraz chcieli wiedzieć co się wydarzyło podczas ich podróży, co tak konkretnie upolowali, czy nic im się nie stało, a kobiety chciały też wiedzieć, czy przywieźli im coś ładnego. John czuł się wspaniale z całą tą uwagą skupioną na nich. Ostatni raz, kiedy wszyscy go tak otoczyli było wtedy, gdy wrócił po roku nieobecności. Teraz było nawet lepiej, bo przyczynił się do zdobycia czegoś na rzecz obozu. Po tych ostatnich tygodniach brakowało mu tego wkładu. Dobrze było zrobić coś dla całej społeczności.

\- Dobrze, rozejść się, dajcie chłopakom odpocząć! – zawołał Dutch, wychodząc ze swojego namiotu, gdzie musiał rozmawiać z Hoseą, bo ten szedł zaraz obok lidera. – Wszystkiego dowiemy się w swoim czasie.

Ludzie niechętnie się rozeszli i zostawili ich w spokoju, tak że tylko Dutch i Hosea zostali na miejscu.

\- Witaj, Dutch – przywitał się Arthur. – Hosea.

\- Witajcie w domu, chłopcy – odparł Hosea z uśmiechem. – Jak polowanie?

\- Biały bizon, jedyny w swoim rodzaju – pochwalił się John, klepiąc skórę, która wciąż była na zadzie Snowstorm.

\- Mapa nie kłamała – dodał Arthur. – Przywieźliśmy też sporo mięsa.

\- Pearson się ucieszy.

\- A co z tobą, synu? – zapytał Johna Dutch. – Jak się trzymasz?

\- Wspaniale – odparł zgodnie z prawdą i stanął przed przybranym ojcem z rozpostartymi rękoma. – Jestem już w pełni sił, a to polowanie pomogło mi rozprostować kości. Jestem gotowy pomagać znów gangowi.

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się ich lider i objął Johna ramieniem. Dawno nie był już przez niego pochwalony, bo ostatnimi czasy nie miał za co. Od teraz wszystko wróci do normy. – Na pewno znajdzie się dla ciebie jakaś robota, a jak nie, to sam ją znajdziesz.

\- Marston dobrze się spisał – pochwalił go Arthur. – Sam zastrzelił bizona, znalazł też trop. Mimo leżenia w łóżku nie zapomniał niczego. 

John miał nadzieję, że nie zaczął się czerwienić albo że blizny to zamaskują. Na szczęście Arthur nie wspomniał o prawie utonięciu, choć kiedyś na pewno jeszcze o tym opowie. Nie odpuści sobie.

\- Dobrze widzieć was znowu razem w pełni sił – stwierdził Dutch z dumą. – Gdy wasza dwójka jest zdrowa, wszystko od razu staje się łatwiejsze. John? Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do formy.

\- Ja też – przyznał. – Dobrze było znów zasiąść w siodle. Być przydatnym.

\- Zawsze jesteś przydatnym – zapewnił Dutch i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Panie Pearson! Proszę pomóc chłopcom z rozpakowaniem całego bagażu. Przywieźli mięso!

Pearson przybiegł niczym wygłodniały pies i zaczął się zachwycać jakością mięsa, którą natychmiast począł nosić do swojego wozu z pomocą Johna i Arthura.

\- Naprawdę dobra robota, chłopcy – pochwalił ich jeszcze Hosea nim tak jak Dutch wcześniej zostawił ich w spokoju.

John i Arthur uśmiechnęli się do siebie i po zniesieniu całego mięsa w jedno miejsce, poszli rozsiodłać konie. Wyczesali je dokładnie, oczyścili kopyta i zaprowadzili do beli siana, by mogły się porządnie najeść.

Już z siodłami – w przypadku Arthura najpierw ze skórą bizona – udali się do swoich namiotów. John szybko zostawił je w środku i zamierzał dołączyć do ukochanego, by razem mogli opowiedzieć reszcie o całej wyprawie, gdy zobaczył go stojącego przy swoim stoliku z kopertą w dłoni.

\- Oh, panie Morgan – odezwała się przechodząca obok Susan. – Kiedy pana nie było, dostaliśmy ten list. Od panny Linton.

Johna momentalnie zmroziło.

Susan odeszła po przekazaniu tej informacji, uprzednio mówiąc jeszcze Arthurowi, jak nie lubi Mary. John miał ochotę ją za to uściskać, ale nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Patrzył jak ukochany czyta list. Nie okazywał żadnych emocji, ale Johna irytował sam fakt, że Mary miała czelność się w ogóle skontaktować. Na samo wspomnienie o niej bebechy przewracały mu się w brzuchu.

Gdy Arthur skończył czytać, odłożył list na stół skąd go podniósł i oparł się o blat z westchnieniem.

\- Czego chce? – zapytał John, podchodząc powoli bliżej, na wypadek gdyby nie był teraz mile widziany. Nie że by go to powstrzymało.

\- Spotkać się – odpowiedział Arthur i przysiadając na stole odwrócił się w stronę Johna, ale nie patrzył na niego tylko w ziemię.

\- Nie mogła tu przyjść? Obóz bandytów jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczny? – dopytywał podejrzliwie. – Po co w ogóle chce się spotkać? Znów wypominać ci wszystkie grzechy i jak to nie byłeś dla niej i jej rodziny dość dobry?

Jak można w ogóle coś takiego powiedzieć mężczyźnie, którego się ponoć kocha?

\- Może potrzebować pomocy – zasugerował Arthur, samemu chyba w to nie wierząc.

Niewiarygodne. Kiedy on w końcu przestanie czuć się odpowiedzialnym za kobietę, która go odrzuciła? Nie był jej nic winien, to on nie był wystarczający dla niej, nie na odwrót, nie musiał pokutować za rujnowanie jej życia przez trzy lata, czy co tam jej rodzina uważała o ich związku.

\- Więc niech mąż jej pomoże. – Czy Arthur był jedynym mężczyzną na świecie, który mógłby pomóc? – Albo jej bogaty tatuś. Dlaczego to ty musisz to robić po tym, co ci zrobiła?

John uniósł głos, zwracając uwagę przechodzącej obok Molly. Arthur natychmiast wyprowadził ich nieco z obozu, za pastwiska koni, gdzie nie było nikogo i gdzie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać.

\- Chciała po prostu dla mnie jak najlepiej. Nie jej wina, że jej życie do mnie nie pasuje – wytłumaczył ją Arthur. Wiecznie jakieś wymówki tłumaczące jej zachowanie. Ale gdy to Arthur jej się tłumaczył ze swojego życia, żadna wymówka nie była wystarczająca. 

\- Gówno prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz – syknął wściekły, na Mary nie na Arthura. – Nie kochała ciebie tylko jakąś wyidealizowaną wersję, którą sobie wyśniła, a kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że cię nie zmieni, to cię zostawiła. Nie robi się tak, jeśli się kogoś kocha. Nie musisz się zmieniać dla nikogo innego tylko dla siebie. Zresztą czemu tylko ty musiałeś się zmieniać, a nie ona? Czemu tylko ty miałeś coś poświęcić, by być z nią, a ona nic? Kochanie bandyty było dla niej za trudne? Jest taka idealna, że nie mogła splamić sobie honoru wiążąc się z kimś gorszym?

\- Na pewno jest lepsza ode mnie.

\- Wcale nie jest, choć pewnie się za taką uważa.

Nigdy nie poznał jej osobiście, nawet nie widział jej na oczy, ale z opowieści Arthura wyłaniał mu się obraz damulki z wyższych sfer, która uważa, że jej powołaniem jest zbawiać świat, jakąś zranioną duszę, po czym ucieka gdy dowiaduje się że tego wilka, którego próbowała udomowić, nauczyć sztuczek i komend, będzie już zawsze ciągnąć do lasu.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, John? – zapytał z westchnieniem Arthur. – Czemu wtykasz nos w nieswoje sprawy?

\- Ty wtykasz nos w moje, to ja w twoje. To się nazywa troska. Może słyszałeś o takim słowie? – zapytał go, a Arthur prychnął rozbawiony. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był w nastroju na żarty. – Nie robię tego, by ci dopiec. Nie chcę… Nie chcę po prostu, żeby znowu cię zraniła, to wszystko – wyznał i złapał ukochanego za rękę, patrząc mu w oczy. – Nie jedź do niej. Zostań i przy ognisku poopowiadajmy reszcie o polowaniu. Mary nie powie ci nic nowego. Nie przeprosi cię, nie poczuje się winna, będzie tak jak zawsze. Zostań.

Praktycznie błagał, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Zrobi wszystko, by zatrzymać Arthura w obozie, przy sobie, gdzie będzie bezpieczny i nie usłyszy żadnych raniących słów, które Mary powtarzała mu przez trzy lata ich związku.

Arthur znów westchnął i ścisnął lekko jego dłoń. W Johna wstąpiła nadzieja.

\- Nie zrani mnie znowu – obiecał z determinacją i nie odwracając wzroku. – Niczego od niej tym razem nie oczekuję, nie kocham jej. Nie kocham jej już od dawna, a wszystko czego chcę mam tutaj.

John słuchał go jak urzeczony, licząc na to, że zaraz nie skończy ze złamanym serce, a Arthur nie wyjedzie, by na własne życzenie stracić wszelką pewność siebie po zaledwie paru podszytych troską słowach. Mary naopowiada mu bzdur, uważając że robi mu tym przysługę. To nie ona potem będzie się martwić, gdy Arthur znów zacznie wątpić w siebie, w swoje życie, w to kim jest. To nie ona będzie sprzątać cały ten burdel, bo nie miała na to odwagi ani poświecenia.

John miał.

Czekał na dalsze słowa ukochanego, ale ten milczał, znów patrząc w dół. John przysunął się kawałek bliżej, splatając razem ich palce. Arthur powoli uniósł głowę do góry i popatrzył na niego zranionym spojrzeniem, od którego serce Johna krwawiło.

\- Masz rację – odezwał się znowu. John powstrzymał uśmiech, który prawie pojawił się na jego twarzy. To nie był dobry moment na świętowanie triumfu. – Pewnie prosi mnie o spotkanie tylko po to, bym jej pomógł, rozdrapie stare rany, a potem znów wyjedzie. Zostanę.

Teraz mógł się uśmiechnąć, gdy i Arthur to zrobił, nim pokonał resztki dystansu ich dzielące i pociągnął go nieco za drzewo, gdzie pocałował go czule. John objął go nim zdążył się odsunąć i pogłębił pocałunek, wyczuwając w nim znowu wszystko to, co czuł, gdy byli tylko we dwóch w górach.

Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zbyt długi pocałunek, w każdej chwili ktoś mógł przechodzić obok. Obaj mieli przyspieszone oddechy, gdy się od siebie odsunęli. Arthur popatrzył mu w oczy i uniósł dłoń do zranionego policzka, gładząc go delikatnie. John przymknął oczy i nadstawił się do tego dotyku, który trwał zdecydowanie za krótko, ale nie byli już w górach, by swobodnie się dotykać. Trzymali się tylko dalej za ręce, to nie byłoby dla nikogo podejrzane.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu dotrze do tej twojej pustej głowy, że Mary to nie jest ktoś, z kimś powinieneś się zadawać – powiedział mu John.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo jesteś zazdrosny – zauważył z rozbawieniem Arthur.

\- To co jeśli jestem? – zapytał odważnie, choć twarz zrobiła mu się gorąca. – Zresztą nie tylko ja tak uważam. Wszyscy mówimy ci to już od dawna, wiec to nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Mary nie jest dla ciebie. Nie masz czego żałować.

Najwyższy czas, by ta kobieta przestała męczyć jego mężczyznę nawet bez odzywania się do niego.

\- Nie żałuję – zapewnił go, a John nie miał wątpliwości, że Arthur nie kłamie. Widział to w jego oczach, które były pełne szczerości i otwartości. – I tak na nią nie zasługiwałem.

\- Raczej ona na ciebie – poprawił go. 

Była głupia. Nie doceniła kto jej się trafił i pozwoliła, by Arthur zakochał się na nowo. Jeśli ktoś ma żałować straconej okazji, to tylko ona. Cokolwiek planowała dzisiaj Arthurowi powiedzieć, nie mogła go już Johnowi odebrać, bo on nie był tak głupi i zapatrzony w siebie, by odrzucać kogoś takiego.

\- Nie sądzę, by to była prawda, ale miło, że tak myślisz – przyznał Arthur i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, rumieniąc się.

\- Gotowy, by opowiedzieć reszcie o naszej wspaniałej przygodzie? – zapytał John, ciągnąc go w stronę obozu.

\- Daj mi chwilkę, muszę jeszcze odnieść siodło do namiotu – poprosił, wyciągając rękę z uścisku Johna, ale zwlekając do ostatniej chwili z rozdzieleniem ich palców. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Przytaknął z uśmiechem i udał się do reszty członków gangu. Niektórzy już siedzieli przy ognisku i czekali na dwóch myśliwych, by usłyszeć o ich polowaniu, którego owoce gotowały się właśnie nad ogniem. Tilly pomachał Johnowi ze swojego miejsca, zachęcając go do przyjścia. Odmachał jej, dając też znać, że przyjdzie dopiero za chwilę. Chciał wykorzystać to, że Arthur się ociągał i nieco przemyć twarz.

Zatrzymał się przy beczce z wodą i pochylił nad nią, szybko i z niepokojem ochlapując twarz wodą i ścierając brudy podróży. Blizny już tak nie swędziały jak przed wyjazdem, może górskie powietrze trochę im pomogło. Nawet nie zaczęły szczypać, gdy je zmoczył. Niedługo wielebny będzie mógł zdjąć szwy. Wreszcie.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś?

John odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się na rozmowę z Abigail, która do niego podeszła. Otarł twarz z resztek wody i odwrócił się do kobiety. Nadal była wściekła.

\- Czego chcesz, Abigail? – zapytał ją oschle. Nie był w nastroju na kłótnie z nią. Był w dobrym humorze po rozmowie z Arthurem i nie chciał sobie tego psuć. – Jestem zmęczony.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego?

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił ją, ale zdecydowanie jej nie przekonał. – Przetrwałem dwa dni w górach…

\- W górach?! – przeraziła się.

\- … mogę normalnie jeździć, strzelać. Upolowałem sam ogromnego bizona, a blizny już nie bolą. Nie słabłem też szybko jak ostatnio, mogę normalnie pracować jak reszta.

\- Mogłeś zginąć – zauważyła i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Byłem z Arthurem, co złego mogło się stać?

Postanowił nie wspominać jej, że prawie utonął. Ani że do nich strzelano. Chciał zakończyć tę konwersację w przeciągu najbliższej minuty lub dwóch, nie za pół godziny.

\- Mam wymieniać? – zapytała i nie czekała nawet na jego odpowiedź. – Jack się o ciebie martwił. Nie wiedział gdzie jesteś.

\- Trzeba było mu powiedzieć – zasugerował jej. – Dutch wiedział z kim i gdzie jestem, na pewno ci powiedział, gdy poleciałaś do niego powiedzieć, że zaginałem.

\- Byłoby miło, gdybyś przyszedł się pożegnać z synem przed wyjazdem – wytknęła mu zraniona. – I ze mną.

\- Chłopak nie musi wiedzieć, gdzie jest jego tatuś cały czas. Tobie też nie muszę się z niczego tłumaczyć, nie jesteś moją żoną. – Był pewien, że Abigail zaraz zdzieli go w twarz, ale tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła urażona. Trochę poczuł się źle z tym, jak ją potraktował. Zwłaszcza wytknięcie braku ich związku mógł sobie darować. Może faktycznie powinien był jej powiedzieć gdzie jedzie, nieco wyjaśnić. Nieważne jak na nią narzekał przez ostatnie tygodnie, sporo pomogła mu z jego ranami. Martwiła się, choćby jako przyjaciółka. Nie zasługiwała, by zostawić ją bez słowa. – Abigail!

O dziwo zatrzymała się i zwróciła w jego stronę. Wykorzystał to i podszedł do niej, wyciągając z kieszeni broszkę, którą ukradł pięć dni temu, pierwszego dnia podróży. Trzymając ją w dłoni, wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, by Abigail mogła zobaczyć jego prezent, nim zdecyduje się go przyjąć.

Popatrzył najpierw na niego, potem na broszkę. Podobała jej się, widział to w jej oczach, ale mimo to nie wzięła jej.

\- Myślisz, że prezentami mnie ugłaskasz? – zapytała go podejrzliwa.

\- Nie taki miałem zamiar, gdy ją kradłem – wyznał jej szczerze. – Zobaczyłem ją i pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. To prezent. Od przyjaciela dla przyjaciółki.

Zabolało ją nazwanie jej tylko przyjaciółką. Minęły już trzy lata i dalej była w nim zakochana, a mimo to była w stanie przebywać z nim praktycznie na co dzień. Zapewne ze względu na Jacka, ale i tak podziwiał jej siłę. On nie potrafił tego samego i przy pierwszej lepszej okazji uciekł od Arthura jak najdalej.

\- Nadal jesteś draniem, Johnie Marstonie. – Wypowiedziała to ostrym tonem, ale broszkę i tak zabrała. Wciąż była zdenerwowana, choć nie na tyle, by go nienawidzić. Chyba nigdy nie byłaby w stanie tego robić, nieważne jak wiele razy ranił ją i Jacka. Tak jak on swego czasu nie był w stanie nienawidzić Arthura.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – odparł i odwrócił się, zdziwiony gdy zobaczył przed sobą ukochanego. Jak długo słuchał ich rozmowy? 

\- Przejdzie jej – zapewnił go i po przyjacielsku poklepał Johna po ramieniu.

\- Nawet jeśli nie, to nie zaboli mnie to zbytnio – przyznał, a Arthur westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Panie Morgan, panie Marston – odezwał się do nich Pearson. Stali blisko jego wozu, więc pewnie słyszał co nieco z kłótni z Abigail, ale raczej nie po to chciał z nimi rozmawiać. – Naprawdę dobrze się spisaliście z tym mięsem. Część już wywiesiłem do suszenia. Na oczach tego o’driscolla, żeby go bardziej złamać.

John i Arthur popatrzyli w stronę chłopaka przywiązanego do drzewa. Spoglądał na mięso wzrokiem zbitego psa, praktycznie śliniąc się na jego widok.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Pearson – zwrócił się do obozowego kuchty Arthur. – To była przyjemność, wierz nam.

\- Dobrze się bawiliśmy – potwierdził John.

\- No, ale z tej zabawy wyjdzie sporo dobrych i pożywnych posiłków – zachwalał ich dalej mężczyzna. – W nagrodę dostaniecie dzisiaj dwie porcje gulaszu.

\- Dwie? – Arthur zaśmiał się. – Co na to Dutch i jego polecenie o sprawiedliwym rozdawaniu jedzenia?

Pearson machnął ręką.

\- Dutchowi nic nie będzie – zapewnił, poprawiając fartuch. – Pierwsza porcja też oczywiście dla was.

\- Żebyśmy się mogli otruć? – zażartował John.

\- Nie kuś mnie, John – ostrzegł roześmiany kucharz. John dawno nie widział go tak szczęśliwego, to było wręcz zaraźliwe. – Gulasz powinien zaraz być, to mięso samo się gotuje.

\- W takim razie czekamy – odparł Arthur i obejmując Johna ramieniem ruszył z nim do głównego ogniska. – Kto chce usłyszeć o pojedynku na śmierć i życie pomiędzy Johnem Marstonem, a ważącym tonę bizonem?!

John zaczerwienił się po tym zaanonsowaniu, a potem jeszcze bardziej, gdy Arthurowi odpowiedziało entuzjastycznie większość osób.

Dutch zezwolił na przerwanie pracy, nawet Lenny wrócił z warty, by posłuchać o ich polowaniu i wkrótce cały gang zebrał się wokół ogniska. Ci którzy nie zmieścili się na kłodach, dostawiali sobie krzesła, skrzynie albo beczki.

Oni jako goście honorowi mieli zapewnione miejsce na największej kłodzie. Lenny i Mary-Beth natychmiast skorzystali z okazji i usiedli po obu ich stronach. Pozostali zadowolili się innymi miejscami, nawet Abigail się pojawiła, siadając na kocu po drugiej stronie ogniska, Jacka sadzając obok. Także pijany jak zwykle wielebny doczłapał od drzewa, pod którym dziś zemdlał i powrócił do tego co robił, ale na własnym posłaniu.

Z całego gangu brakowało tylko Javiera i Charlesa, którzy byli w trakcie podróży z Trelawnym, by poznać sytuację Seana.

\- Na co czekacie? – popędzała ich Karen. – Opowiadajcie!

\- Będę przygrywał w odpowiednich momentach na banjo! – zaoferował Wujek, na co wszyscy jęknęli zirytowani. – Co?

\- Mamy słuchać o wielkiej przygodzie Marstona i Morgana, nie twojego brzdąkania – odpowiedział mu Micah, nim zwrócił się do Johna i Arthura. – A więc, panowie? Zobaczmy ile prawdy w waszej opowieści.

John i Arthur wymienili spojrzenia, bez słów obiecując sobie, że będą kłamać jak z nut, byle tylko go zdenerwować.

\- Obiad! – zawołał Pearson, nim zdążyli zacząć opowiadać.

Wyjątkowo kucharz przyniósł kociołek do nich, a nie zostawił w jego zwyczajowym miejscu. Idąca za nim Susan niosła dwie miski, które podała Johnowi i Arthurowi.

\- Dla naszych dzielnych myśliwych – pochwaliła, na co Micah przewrócił oczami.

\- Zdrówko – zażartował John i z nałożonym na łyżkę gulaszem, zbliżył ją do łyżki Arthura. Stuknęli nimi jedna o drugą jak szklankami i spróbowali dania jako pierwsi.

\- Cholera, to jest dobre – powiedział z pełnymi ustami Arthur, nim przełknął. – To na pewno ty gotowałeś, Pearson?

\- Wszystko to zasługa mięsa i tylko trochę mojego talentu – przyznał z dumą. – Częstujcie się!

Jak zwykle cały gang od razu zabrał się do jedzenia. Każdy, jeden po drugim nakładał sobie gulaszu z bizona i tak jak wcześniej oni, tak i inni zachwycali się teraz nową potrawą.

\- Widzicie?! – Dutch wstał ze swojego miejsca obok Molly, która puściła jego dłonie i wpatrywała się teraz w niego jak w obrazek. Nie tylko ona, każdy członek gangu robił teraz to samo, również John i Arthur, choć podobnych przemówień, jako najstarsi stażem, wysłuchali już setki. – Tak się je, gdy ma się co do garnka włożyć! Arthur i John wyruszyli na niełatwą wyprawę w góry, te same z których niedawno uciekliśmy, by upolować nam jedzenia na kilka tygodni! Jeśli wszyscy będziemy tak pracować, nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie będzie w tym gangu chodził głodny. Bill! Alkohol dla wszystkich!

\- Tak jest, szefie – odparł Williamson i wstał ze skrzynki z piwem, na której siedział. Butelki przechodziły z reki do ręki, aż każdy dostał własną, poza małym Jackiem.

\- Chłopcy – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do nich Dutch. – Jestem z was dumny. Oby więcej takich wypraw, jeśli tak się mają kończyć.

\- Oby – zgodził się z nim Arthur i dyskretnie puścił oczko Johnowi, który wyszczerzył się jak głupi. 

\- Za Johna i Arthura!

\- Za Johna i Arthura! – zawtórowali liderowi wszyscy i napili się.

\- A teraz zacznijcie opowiadać! – pospieszył ich Hosea, ocierając zwilżone alkoholem usta. – Jestem ciekawy jak wam poszło.

\- Cóż, nie było łatwo – przyznał John, stawiając butelkę z piwem miedzy nogami. – Choćby dlatego, że napadliśmy na pociąg po drodze.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowaliście, chłopcy! – pochwalił ich znowu Dutch. – Moi synowie jak zwykle stanęli na wysokości zadania! Nie ważne, czy robią akurat coś innego, zawsze wykorzystają okazję, gdy jakąś znajdą.

John i Arthur pękali z dumy słuchając tych komplementów. Czasy kiedy jako dzieciaki zabiegali o każdą pochwałę już minęły, ale od czasu do czasu dobrze było zostać docenionym w taki sposób przed wszystkimi. Nie każdemu pewnie się to podobało, ale jak też chcieli dostać publiczną pochwałę, wystarczy upolować coś wartego uwagi.

\- Obrobiliśmy jakichś bogatych Brytyjczyków. – Arthur wyciągnął zegarek otrzymany od Johna i puściło w obieg pomiędzy członków w gangu, by każdy mógł go obejrzeć. – Mieli na przykład takie ładne rzeczy.

\- Ta broszka to też z tego napadu? – zapytała Abigail i tak jak Arthur pokazała łup.

\- Aww, Arthurze, czemu nam nic podobnego nie przywiozłeś? – zapytała Tilly, oglądając broszkę z zazdrością.

\- Następnym razem wrócę z torbą pełną brylantów, specjalnie dla ciebie – obiecał jej z szarmanckim uśmiechem Arthur, na co Tilly zachichotała rozbawiona.

\- Abigail, masz najlepszego mężczyznę na świecie, nawet jeśli trochę z niego kretyn – pochwaliła ze śmiechem Karen. – Takie prezenty. Abigail, ty szczęściaro.

John pochylił głowę zawstydzony, a Abigail niczym nie odpowiedziała na ten komentarz. Niech reszta myśli, że pomiędzy nimi jest okej.

\- Marston też będzie dzisiaj szczęściarzem – zażartował Micah. – Lepiej nie zbliżajcie się w nocy do jego namiotu, panie i panowie.

Żeby tylko, pomyślał John, pilnując się, by nie zerknąć przypadkiem na Arthura, podczas gdy wszyscy się roześmiali. Wszyscy poza Abigail, której wcale nie bawił ten żart, z oczywistych względów. Każdy uznał jej humorki za kolejny objaw kłótni dwójki kochanków.

\- Góry nic się nie zmieniły od naszego pobytu tam – zaczął opowiadać Arthur, bez problemu fałszując grozę w swoim głosie. Tylko Hosea go przejrzał, jeśli jego uśmieszek coś znaczył, ale nie psuł im zabawy. – Śnieżyca panowała przez cały czas, gdy tam byliśmy. Nasz namiot ledwo stał podczas tych wichur.

\- Jak wam się udało wytropić bizona w taką pogodę? – dopytywał Bill. – Pewnie gówno było widać.

\- A bizon jeszcze wtapiał się w otoczenie – mówił teraz John, zerkając przez chwilę na Arthura, który przytaknął z aprobatą. Oby nie zaczęli się plątać w swoich kłamstwach, gdy tak zaczną dopowiadać sobie nawzajem. – Mógłbyś stać od niego o cal, a byś go nie zauważył w czasie zawieruchy.

\- Więc jak go znaleźliście? – zapytał Strauss, ale nie tylko on był ciekawy, wszyscy spoglądali na nich z podekscytowaniem, czekając na kontynuację historii.

\- To on znalazł nas – odparł tajemniczo Arthur.

\- Zaszarżował na nas jak wściekły byk – opowiadał z przejęciem John. Łatwo było kłamać i dopowiadać, gdy miało się z tego frajdę. – Wysoki prawie jak my i potwornie ciężki. Próbował się w nas wryć rogami, sapiąc przy tym tak głośno, że nawet wiatr go nie zagłuszał.

\- Nie bałeś się, papo? – zapytał z przejęciem Jack.

John zaniemówił, gdy chłopak nazwał go papą. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, bo Jack w ogóle rzadko się do niego odzywał, woląc go tylko obserwować z daleka – zapewne z niepewności i ze strachu. Nie dziwiło go to drugie. Był raczej opryskliwy wobec chłopca, mógł go przerażać.

\- Nie bardzo – odparł zmieszany, nie wiedząc jak rozmawiać z tak małym dzieckiem.

\- Obaj byliśmy przestraszeni, Jack. – Arthur jak zwykle przyszedł na ratunek. Chłopak od razu wlepił w niego ślepia i John mógł swobodnie odetchnąć. – Bizon pogonił nas na zamarznięte jezioro, ale sam za nami nie wszedł. Myśleliśmy, że byliśmy bezpieczni, ale wtedy lód zaczął pod nami pękać.

Jack sapnął z wrażenia, podobnie jak Molly, na co Dutch uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. John docenił to, że ukochany trochę przemienił historię z utkniecie na lodzie, bo teraz nie był jeszcze dość pijany, by nie spalić się z jej powodu ze wstydu.

\- I co potem? – dopytywał chłopak. Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko nim kontynuował.

\- Twój tatuś i ja związaliśmy się liną na wypadek gdyby któryś z nas wpadł pod lód. Wtedy drugi mógłby go wyciągnąć – wytłumaczył Jackowi. Było coś miłego w obserwowaniu Arthura tak zaangażowanego w zainteresowanie dziecka. – Chcieliśmy wejść z powrotem na ziemię, ale bizon nam nie pozwalał. A lód dalej pękał.

\- Dziwne, że wcześniej się nie zarwał – skomentował Bill.

\- Pod twoim grubym tyłkiem na pewno od razu by to zrobił – odpowiedział mu John, przejmując opowiadanie na siebie. Wymyślał wszystko na poczekaniu, ale miał nadzieję, że brzmi wiarygodnie. – Nie mieliśmy jak ominąć bizona, więc ruszyliśmy w drugą stronę, na małą wysepkę. Gdy bizon zobaczył co zrobiliśmy, natychmiast zaczął znów szarżować, nie zważając na lód.

\- I wtedy ten się pod nim zarwał! – dokończył za niego Jack.

\- Ten bizon to była szczwana bestia – mówił dalej Arthur. – Wiedział gdzie stąpać, by nie utonąć. Bez problemu do nas dopadł.

\- Trafił was?! – przeraził się chłopak.

\- Umknęliśmy o włos – opowiadał dalej John, zwracając się do reszty, a nie tylko do Jacka. Wszyscy słuchali ich z uwagą, jedni wierząc w ich opowieść, inni nie za bardzo. – Odskoczyliśmy na boki, bizon nie wiedział którego z nas zaatakować i miotał się na obie strony.

\- I wtedy bizon zdecydował, że najlepiej najpierw pozbyć się najsłabszego ogniwa i rzucił się na Johna.

\- Ej! – zwrócił mu uwagę z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Wybacz, Johnny, na pewno wyglądałeś dla niego jak patyk, a nie godny go przeciwnik.

\- A może po prostu chciał się pozbyć najgroźniejszego przeciwnika?

\- Dość waszych docinek, co było dalej?! – zapytał Lenny. Nie należał do grona osób, które wierzyły szczególnie w ich kłamstwa, ale bawiły go, więc nawet nie próbował im wytknąć koloryzowania.

\- John złapał szybko za karabin i wymierzył. Bizon pędził najszybciej jak mógł, nic sobie nie robiąc ze śniegu. John równie dobrze mógłby być już uznany za martwego. – Jack spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, gdy Arthur to powiedział. Jakby musiał na własne oczy się upewnić, że John na pewno tu z nimi siedzi i nic mu nie jest. – Bizon był blisko, już prawie wpadł w Johna jak rozpędzona lokomotywa…

\- Kiedy strzeliłem mu prosto w oko! – dokończył, zaskakując samego siebie tym, z jakim oddaniem to opowiadał. Chyba chciał sobie tym odbić za pozbawioną emocji rzeczywistość. – Zarył w śnieg i jeszcze przez chwilę sunął po ziemi, aż zatrzymał się tuż przed moimi nogami.

\- Nie kupuję tego – stwierdziła Karen. – Ale to świetna historia.

\- I prawdziwa – zapewnił ją Arthur. Gdyby John sam nie znał prawdy, to by mu uwierzył.

\- Gdyby nie całe to mięso, które przywieźliście ze sobą i skóra, nie uwierzyłbym, że w ogóle cokolwiek upolowaliście – odezwał się Micah, grzebiąc w resztkach swojego gulaszu. – Ten bizon z waszej opowieści jest za sprytny jak na durne zwierze.

\- To że ktoś lub coś jest mądrzejsze od ciebie, Micah, nie znaczy, że nie istnieje – powiedział mu John.

\- Oh, bardzo śmieszne, Marston – skwitował, bardzo niezadowolony ze śmiechu reszty towarzyszy.

\- Prawdziwa czy nie, ważne, że mięso jest prawdziwe – odezwał się Pearson.

\- I pieniądze ze sprzedaży skóry – dodała Susan.

\- Mamy też dług od ostatniego dłużnika. – Arthur wyciągnął pieniądze z torby i rzucił Straussowi.

\- Dziękuję, Herr Morgan – powiedział z wdzięcznością lichwa. – Czy sprawiał problemy?

\- Żadne – odpowiedział John. – Nie żyje. Żona spłaciła dług.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie powiążą jego śmierci z moimi interesami – zmartwił się.

\- No – Hosea tylko tym jednym słowem zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich – to zdecydowanie nie była zła historia, chłopcy. Jeszcze raz wasze zdrowie.

Gdy tylko każdy się napił, znów chwaląc ich obu za udaną wyprawę, rozpoczęła się prawdziwa zabawa. Wujek wreszcie mógł swobodnie zacząć grać na banjo, które co prawda nie brzmiało tak dobrze jak gitara Javiera, ale wystarczyło na ich małe przyjęcie, które powoli się rozkręcało.

Pojawiało się coraz więcej piwa, każdy wlewał w siebie jak najwięcej i wkrótce prawie wszyscy poza samymi założycielami gangu oraz panią Grimshaw byli pijani, a był dopiero środek dnia. Choć Wujek gubił nuty w swoich piosenkach i okropnie fałszował, kobiety zaczęły tańczyć, wyciągając do partnerowania co niektórych mężczyzn, by ich rozruszać. Jedynie Sadie Adler nie czuła się w nastroju do świętowania. Choć minęło już trochę czasu, dalej opłakiwała śmierć męża. 

Wielebnemu udało się odzyskać przytomność tylko po to, by wypić więcej alkoholu i dorzucić parę wersów do następnej piosenki granej przez Wujka, nim znowu padł nieprzytomny.

John i Arthur nie trzymali się blisko siebie przez całą imprezę, ale zawsze w pewnym momencie do siebie wracali, by razem rozmawiać, żartować czy śpiewać. Byli uchlani jak reszta, ale dalej potrafili trzymać ręce przy sobie, choć czasami ciężko było się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem siebie nawzajem, gdy byli ciągle tacy uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi. Arthur był jeszcze bardziej kuszący w takim stanie i John wyobrażał sobie, że on dla niego też jest.

I pomyśleć, że Arthur chciał zamienić tę dobrą zabawę na spotkanie z kimś, kto go nie doceniał. To, że udało mu się go przekonać do pozostania, John uznawał nawet za większy sukces niż zastrzelenie bizona jednym strzałem.

Impreza skończyła się późno w nocy, gdy ostatnie osoby popadały nieprzytomne. Dutch, Molly oraz Hosea dawno już zasnęli, pozwalając reszcie bawić się dalej, aż ci uchlali się do nieprzytomności. Wkrótce poza Arthurem i Johnem, którzy wieczorem przystopowali z alkoholem, nie było w obozie nikogo, kto był na nogach. Sadie też już spała, podobnie jak chłopak od O’Driscolla, nikt więc ich nie mógł przyłapać, jak całowali się za jednym z drzew.

Wciąż byli trochę podpici, dlatego znaleźli w sobie odwagę na pocałunek. Po tylu dniach spędzonych razem ciężko było się odzwyczaić od tego, że w górach mogli się całować tyle ile tylko chcieli i kiedy chcieli.

\- Żałuję, że nie możesz ze mną pójść do namiotu – wysapał John, gdy zabrakło im tchu i musieli przestać się całować.

\- Zbyt duże ryzyko – wymamrotał Arthur, nim znowu go pocałował, tym razem krócej. – Nawet teraz ryzykujemy.

\- Nie mów, że cię to nie podnieca. – Arthur zamruczał w odpowiedzi, odsłaniając jego czerwoną od ugryzień szyję, by zostawić na niej jeszcze jeden ślad. John odwdzięczył mu się chwilę później.

\- Lepiej przestańmy – stwierdził i odsunął się. John z tęsknotą wyciągnął za nim rękę, próbując jeszcze ostatni raz przyciągnąć go do pocałunku.

Arthur albo się dał, albo refleks jeszcze mu nie wrócił po piciu, bo dał się złapać za koszulę i po chwili znów się całowali, jakby miał to być ich ostatni pocałunek w życiu. Mogli się tak poczuć, bo ciężko było przewidzieć, kiedy uda im się znowu znaleźć idealny moment, by się do siebie zbliżyć. Może jutro, może dopiero za kilka dni. To była ruletka, w którą nienawidzili grać.

Dali się tak pochłonąć ostatniemu pocałunkowi, że całowali się powoli, rozkoszując się chwilą, choć w każdym momencie mogli zostać przyłapani. John nie potrafił jednak przestać, chciał więcej, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Arthur też nie był skory do przerywania, choć jeszcze chwilę temu prawie odszedł. Teraz zamiast znowu tego próbować, przycisnął Johna do pnia drzewa i wsunął mu kolano miedzy nogi, wywołując u niego jęk.

John brał się już z zamiarem rozpięcia ukochanemu koszuli – tylko troszeczkę, żeby znów poczuć jego pierś – gdy nagle usłyszeli przekleństwo Billa.

Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, starając się wyglądać jak najmniej podejrzanie. Opamiętali się w końcu i przerażeni popatrzyli na siebie, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak bardzo teraz zaryzykowali.

Na szczęście Bill ich nie zauważył, nie był nawet w pobliżu. Widzieli jego sylwetkę na tle ogniska, gdy wyjrzeli zza drzewa sprawdzić, gdzie ich towarzysz jest. Po krótkiej obserwacji zorientowali się, że Bill wstał się wysikać i robił to wprost do ognia. Nie zdziwiliby się, gdyby przez przypadek wpadł w płomienie i zaczął się wydzierać, stawiając na nogi cały obóz.

Nie chcąc dłużej ryzykować, John i Arthur rozeszli się w końcu. Arthur poszedł pierwszy i prawdopodobnie już spał, gdy parę minut później John ruszył jego śladem, opuszczając za sobą poły swojego namiotu i wzdychając ze zmęczenia.

To był długi dzień, ale świetnie się bawił, nie tylko w czasie ostatnich godzin podróżowania z Arthurem, ale także później razem z nim w obozie. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo nadarzy się kolejna okazja do świętowania, bo nigdy tak mocno nie kochał tego gangu jak wtedy, kiedy wszyscy bawili się wspólnie jak jedna wielka rodzina, którą byli.

Może Sean niedługo do nich dołączy.

Pomimo ciemności doczłapał do łóżka, za którym trochę zdążył się stęsknić w podróży. Zniecierpliwiony zamierzał się na nim położyć, ale nim to zrobił, zauważył leżące na nim kartki, przyciśnięte do niego czymś białym. Zdziwiony zapalił przy pomocy zapałek lampę stojącą na stoliku obok, przysiadł na brzegu posłania i podniósł przedmiot, który okazał się figurką wilka wyrzeźbioną z kości słoniowej.

Uśmiechnął się z czułością i odstawił znajomą figurkę na stolik, nim podniósł kartki. Wszystkie puste i wyrwane z dziennika Arthura. Kiedy on je tu schował? Gdy odkładał siodło do namiotu, czy któregoś razu, kiedy szedł się wysikać w czasie imprezy? 

Po przejrzeniu wszystkich – około dwudziestu – odkrył że ostatnia wcale nie jest pusta. Arthur narysował na niej idealny szkic upolowanego przez nich bizona.

Kiedy to on go rysował, kształt był koślawy, w zasadzie narysował tylko to, w dodatku bardzo nieudolnie. Charakterystyczny, porośnięty gęstym futrem garb bizona był zaledwie wybrzuszeniem kreski, z której utworzył grzbiet zwierzęcia. Oko było zwykłym okręgiem z kropką w środku, a cały bizon mógł być równie dobrze niebieski, bo w ogóle nie oddał prawdziwego koloru zwierzęcia, które nawet ciężko było rozpoznać.

Z tym rysunkiem, który trzymał teraz nie było takiego problemu. 

Był po prostu wspaniały, Arthur perfekcyjnie oddał piękno bizona, jego siłę i wielkość. Pomimo braku kolorów, cienie naniósł tak, że łatwo było się domyślić, że futro jest białe i idealnie odwzorowane. Niemal można było poczuć jego miękkość.

Bizon wyglądał jak żywy, rogi miały na sobie zadrapania, mięśnie wyglądały dynamicznie, jakby olbrzym miał zaraz wyjść z rysunku, a choć oko w tej skali było pozbawione większych szczegółów, to i tak było pełne blasku. Arthur narysował nawet tło i podłoże oraz śnieg znajdujący się gdzieniegdzie na ciele zwierzęcia. 

John miał ochotę oprawić ten rysunek w ramkę i trzymać blisko łóżka, by codziennie na niego patrzeć. W takich chwilach zastanawiał się o ile wspanialsze byłby dzieła Arthura, gdyby tworzył je w kolorze.

Coś go podkusiło, by odwrócić kartkę i dobrze że to zrobił, bo z tyłu Arthur napisał mu wiadomość tym swoim idealnym pismem.

_"Tak to się robi. Ćwicz, to może kiedyś będzie można chociaż rozpoznać co rysujesz." _

Wiadomość była podpisana, choć John i tak wiedziałby od kogo jest. Urzekło go jednak serduszko narysowane na końcu imienia Arthura. Już sobie wyobrażał jak zaczerwieniony, ale jednocześnie uśmiechnięty musiał być Arthur, gdy to pisał i odkładał do jego namiotu tak, by nie zostać zauważonym.

John zaśmiał się pod nosem i odłożył rysunek w bezpieczne miejsce, a kartki na stolik, przyciskając je figurką wilka. Zgasił światło, pozbył się pasa z bronią, zdjął buty i na chwilę zanurzył stopy w futrach dzików, które izolowały go od podłoża. Kolejny prezent od Arthura. 

Nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać, ułożył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, wspominając ostatnie kilka dni. W obliczu niedawnych wydarzeń, były to najszczęśliwsze dni od bardzo dawna, kiedy nikt ich nie ścigał, nie byli ranni i nie mieli żadnych problemów, a gang żadnych zmartwień. 

Czuł się jak za starych dobrych czasów.

Po dniu pełnym wrażeń zasnął jak dziecko, nawet bez Arthura leżącego obok. Nie spał długo, obudził się tak jak normalnie się budził, nie za późno, ale i nie za wcześnie. Większość obozu już była na nogach i narzekała na ból głowy, zwłaszcza Karen wybierającą się właśnie na wartę, której nikt nie trzymał przez całą noc. Gdyby zwabieni hałasem stróże prawa przyszli do nich wtedy, mieliby ich jak na widelcu.

John przeciągnął się w przejściu swojego namiotu i ziewnął, nim z uśmiechem poszedł nalać sobie kawy, zabierając wcześniej kubek z namiotu. Przywitał się ze Straussem i Pearsonem, którzy stali przy ogniu, ale nie poświęcił im wiele uwagi, bo rozglądał się za Arthurem, który najpewniej już nie spał biorąc pod uwagę jego puste łóżko.

Nigdzie jednak ukochanego nie znalazł. Spojrzał w stronę koni, po Snowstorm ani śladu. Ścisnęło go w mostku na ten widok.

Nieco spanikowany odszedł kawałek od towarzyszy, wciąż mając nadzieję, że może Arthur tylko przeszedł gdzieś ze swoją klaczą dalej, pomiędzy drzewa.

Wyjazdy Arthura bez słowa nie były nowością, John był do nich przyzwyczajony, ale po wczorajszym liście obawiał się tego, gdzie ukochany mógłby pojechać.

Zdesperowany zaszedł do Hoseii, który przy porannej kawie czytał książkę siedząc przy jednym ze stołów.

\- Gdzie Arthur? – zapytał go od razu, nie bawiąc się w subtelności, za bardzo obawiając się najgorszego.

Arthur nie pojechałby do Mary. Prawda? Przyznał przecież, że to bez sensu, nie zmieniłby zdania.

Hosea popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dutch wysłał go, by sprawdzić co z Javierem i Charlesem – wyjaśnił. John nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie odetchnąć z ulgą. Na szczęście Hosea odebrał to jako irytację. – Chciał cię wziąć, ale uznaliśmy, że im mniej was tam będzie, tym mniejszą uwagę zwrócicie. Wokół Blackwater pełno przecież łowców głów.

Wszystko było w porządku. Arthur nie zmienił zdania, po prostu pojechał odbić towarzysza. I chciał zabrać Johna ze sobą. Droga do Blackwater trwałaby cały dzień, musieliby nocować po drodze. Nic dziwnego, że Arthur chciał go wziąć ze sobą.

\- Im więcej rewolwerów, tym łatwiej – zauważył, nie wiedząc na co konkretnie liczy. Arthur wyruszył zapewne godzinę lub więcej temu, John wątpił, że by go dogonił, musiałby bardzo mocno naciskać Old Boya, a nie chciał tego robić, gdy to nie było konieczne.

Żal mu było, że nie mógł pojechać z Arthurem, ale to nie był koniec świata. Jeszcze będą mieli okazje na wspólne wypady.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację – zgodził się z nim Hosea. – Ale może lepiej jak jeszcze trochę odpoczniesz. Wróciłeś do formy, ale nie kuśmy losu i nie zmuszajmy cię do wielkiego wysiłku zaraz po tym, jak wróciłeś z pięciodniowej wyprawy, w dodatku w góry.

Nie czuł się zmęczony, w zasadzie był pełen energii i nie zamierzał dziś siedzieć bezczynnie w obozie, ale by Hosea się nie martwił, przytaknął mu.

\- Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś – wyznał, a Hosea znów się uśmiechnął, nim powrócił do czytania.

Już spokojniejszy i z uczuciem ulgi w sercu, John odszedł na skraj urwiska, nad którym się zatrzymali i przysiadł na krawędzi, popijając w spokoju kawę, nie musząc się już zamartwiać, że Arthur zrobił coś głupiego.

Rozkoszował się ciszą póki mógł i rozmyślał nad wyruszeniem w końcu do Valentine, by poznać miasto. Może gdy Arthur wróci jutro, to będzie już miał zaplanowany przekręt lub napad, który razem wcielą w życie. A nawet jeśli nie, to przynajmniej będzie już zaznajomiony z okolicą. Skończyły się dla niego czasy lenistwa, pora wrócić do pracy.

\- John! – usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Wujka zmierzającego w jego stronę. Staruszek przysiadł się do niego, nadal cuchnąc alkoholem po wczorajszym. Nie miał jednak co narzekać, bo sam pewnie śmierdział podobnie. – John.

\- Co jest? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc czemu Wujek w ogóle do niego przyszedł.

\- Skoro już jesteś w formie, pomyślałem, że może cię zainteresować pewien napad na pociąg – wyjaśnił tajemniczo, głupkowato poruszając brwiami.

John zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. Napad na pociąg brzmiał interesująco. Właśnie takiej akcji potrzebował po tak długiej przerwie, zwłaszcza że przegapił ostatni z powodu ran. A co najważniejsze, jeśli namówi na rabunek Arthura, znów spędzą ze sobą trochę czasu, którego dzisiaj zostali pozbawieni.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było coś dobrego – powiedział Wujkowi i dając mu znać, by zaczął opowiadać. 

\- To pewny zysk, obiecuję ci John – zapewnił i jak zwykle nieco owijając w bawełnę, opowiedział Johnowi o pociągu, który za kilka dni miał przejeżdżać w okolicy, wioząc bogatych pasażerów. W ustach Wujka brzmiało to nieco zbyt dobrze, by było prawdziwe, ale gdy zapewnił go, że to jedna z dziewcząt dowiedziała się o tym pociągu, John zaczął już obmyślać plan. 

Arthur na pewno będzie zainteresowany.

***

_Our friends they won't understand_   
_They can't feel all the lust inside our eyes_   
_We ought to make a stand_   
_Holding out for a new sunrise_

**Author's Note:**

> Cytaty z początku i końca, to tekst piosenki Outlaws by Delta Rae.


End file.
